Brief Encounters
by Countess Millarca
Summary: A series of chance meetings between a modern day miko and a daiyoukai can lead to something no one ever expected. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! This is my third Sess/Kag fic, but the first multi-chaptered one. There'll be romance, comical situations, a little drama and much more, but ****don't expect them to fall madly in love right from the start. These things take time, especially if it involves a certain daiyoukai...Anyway, enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha nor any of its characters. ****All of**** i****t ****belongs to Takahashi, Rumiko-sensei, may she live a long and happy life for the great service she has done by creating InuYasha.**

**Also, I have no clue what kind ****of ****demon Jaken is, so I'm playing it safe by referring to him as toad, imp or kappa. If anyone knows, please let me know^^**

**Many thanks to my wonderful Beta****s****,**** Beloved Stranger and ****VampiressKerrigan****, who helped me tremendously with ****t****he****i****r suggestions. ****I'm forever indebted to you, my friends!**

Prologue

Kagome Higurashi had been your average freshman high school girl, having fun with her three girl friends at school, trying quite unsuccessfully to gently reject an over jealous boy after her heart, who went by the name of Hojo and struggling to keep up with her grades, often failing miserably - whoever had invented math beware, because Kagome held a long life grudge against them.

She lived in a shrine along with her kind and understanding mother, her annoying little brother, who held no regard for her privacy, her delusional and eccentric grandfather, who believed in demons and spirits, often going as far as to decorate Kagome with protective talismans all over and her slightly chubby cat named Buyo, who more than often ignored her in favor of eating.

All in all, a completely normal teenager, right? She only wished! Her world was irrevocably changed after her grandfather's farfetched stories were proven otherwise when she mistakenly fell into an old rotting well situated on her family's shrine.

That was how Kagome Higurashi was transported through time 500 years in the past, discovered that youkai and miko actually existed and got caught up in a power struggle over a cursed jewel, all because she might have been slightly responsible for breaking it. Yes, the blame lay on the overbearing person, who had the bright idea to give her a bow and arrows, when she repeatedly insisted she had no experience whatsoever with archery.

Unfortunately, Kagome was not a person to shy away from her responsibilities however farfetched those seemed to be. Thus, she had made the decision, which she more than often regretted to this day, to frequently travel to the feudal era in an attempt to correct her past mistake, by accompanying a surly male in search of the scattered fragments.

Along the way, a great enemy had appeared. He had committed the most atrocious crimes she had ever heard. Along the way, a pack had been formed consisting of the victims of her new enemy who were the most bizarre individuals Kagome had ever met.

There was of course the aforementioned surly male, a slave driver known as Inuyasha. He was a dog hanyou, a child conceived from the union of a youkai and a ningen. Hanyou children were looked down upon and shunned by both youkai and humans due to their mixed heritage. This was a major factor why her companion had formed a rather brusque and distrustful personality.

However, Kagome had soon discovered that if one managed to look past the rough exterior Inuyasha portrayed, he had a very protective and kind nature to those he considered friends. He only acted tough as a defense mechanism to protect his feelings and hide his true ones.

As time went by she had found herself liking the over protective brute more and more, going as far as to develop a crush on him, which was the last thing she should have done, when she learned his heart was already claimed by a priestess. A dead priestess no less, whom Kagome awfully resembled, as she happened to be her reincarnation. She was also the former protector of the sacred jewel before Kagome.

Making matters even worse, an evil witch had used a dark spell to resurrect the deceased miko using a portion of Kagome's soul in the process.

That was the beginning of her heart ache and many crying sessions because Inuyasha didn't care that Kikyou wasn't technically alive or that her body was made of clay. He dismissed the fact that she survived on the souls of the deceased. He didn't acknowledge that she held a misplaced grudge against him for killing her or that she wanted to drag him to hell with her. No, the only thing he could see was his dead love returned to him from the afterlife, and a chance to right past wrongs.

With great difficulty Kagome had swallowed her bruised ego and for a time she had been content just being the _other_ woman in this equation. The one who always got second place. Who was always neglected in favor of the other. Who was patiently waiting for his attention without making things difficult for him.

Thankfully, she had friends there always ready to pick up the pieces of her shattered heart every time he ran off to be with his dead love.

Shippou was a small fox kit she had saved from a pair of vicious thunder youkai, who had brutally murdered his father for his luxurious pelt. He had tried to steal the Shikon shards in order to get his revenge against them, but Kagome had taken pity on the poor child, ending up being kidnapped by the cruel brothers as a result.

Inuyasha had dealt with them and now the adorable kit, having no existing family of his own, had become an inseparable member of their team. Kagome had come to view the little child as an adoptive son, often reprimanding Inuyasha for abusing little Shippou in retaliation to the kit's mischievous pranks on him.

The fox child had become so attached to Kagome that often slept in her sleeping bag, bathed with her or rode on her shoulder, refusing to be away from his surrogate mother for a second. He was such a sweet darling, much like her own brother should have been, and had the cutest fluffy tail.

The next person to join them was a monk, named Miroku, who had a pair of cursed hands. In the palm of his right hand was embedded a wind tunnel.

Some decades ago his grandfather was cursed by the same vile hanyou, who was their archenemy and as if that wasn't enough, the kazaana was passed in every male descendant of their line until the evil hanyou was defeated or their line broken.

His grandfather and his father had found a tragic death by being swallowed up in that bottomless hole. However, it's also the monk's most useful weapon as it has the ability to suck up anything, when released.

Now, his other hand, however, is what Kagome considered a more dangerous weapon, at least for the female population.

Due to the nature of their curse, a male heir must be produced at any cost to continue the hunt for the hanyou and break this detestable curse. Miroku had taken that to heart and had developed a rather unique way of greeting any female on his path, as Kagome had unfortunately learned in her first meeting with him.

Imagine her surprise when the unquestionably handsome man had taken her hand, asked her to bear his children and proceeded to lovingly fondle her backside with no shame whatsoever. Moreover, that was not the only instance he had attempted this routine.

She had seriously contemplated gluing a mouse trap on her butt until, thankfully, another woman had joined their company with whom the lecherous monk had hopelessly fallen in love with. She also carried a large boomerang, which she used very effectively.

The woman's name was Sango, and she was a youkai exterminator. She came from a village of youkai slaying humans and knew how to kick a demon's ass to hell and back very proficiently, a skill which came in handy when dealing with the perverted monk. She also had the attitude to go with her job, and a very cute two tailed neko youkai, named Kirara, as a loyal companion.

Unfortunately, as every member of this pack she had scars from the past haunting her. At first she had been manipulated to believe Inuyasha was responsible for the deaths of her family and had sought revenge against him. It was later revealed that her entire family was wiped out by the same evil hanyou, who used her little brother as a puppet to do the horrendous deed.

Kohaku was a sweet little boy, not suited for their harsh work, yet he had tried very hard to learn in order to please his family. The hanyou had controlled his mind, erasing all traces of the boy's personality and memories and had ordered him to murder his clan members in cold blood, including Sango. Now, his life was sustained by a shikon shard embedded in his neck and made frequent appearances under the hanyou's commands, which served to further increase Sango's despair.

The aforementioned vile hanyou who committed these wicked crimes went by the name of Naraku. He was born from the filthy desires of a human thief, Onigumo. Onigumo had suffered fatal burns then and had been placed under the care of Kikyou. However, soon he had started to lust after the miko and vowed to make her his. He gave up his soul to countless demons, and thus Naraku was born.

He soon learned that Kikyou had decided to wish upon the jewel making Inuyasha wholly human and live a quiet life with him as a normal woman.

Now, that didn't sit well with his plans. Taking advantage of the couple's fragile trust, he managed to trick them into believing they had betrayed one another. As a result, Kikyou suffered a fatal wound, ultimately dying and taking her resentment and the jewel to the after life with her while Inuyasha was sealed upon the Sacred Tree, shot with an arrow from Kikyou right before she died for fifty years, until Kagome arrived and freed him.

There is a lot of resentment and hate against Naraku. He is also obsessed with the Shikon no Tama, often making attempts on Kagome's life, which really doesn't help his case. But to be honest, he is mostly an unpleasant person, hated even by his own incarnations and that says a lot. After all, if even his own flesh and blood abhors him, he must be one messed up bastard.

Along Kagome's journeys, she has met many others making new friends, but none that made up her unlikely pack.

During these three long years, Kagome was dragged all across feudal Japan, has been kidnapped more times than she can remember and subsequently has failed her math class more than once.

Of course, her grandfather's ridiculous excuses didn't help much with her grades, but served remarkably well in her being known as the school's most famous miracle girl. According to the rumors, she had managed to actually get infected with parvo _and_survive to tell the tale. That's a miracle alright! Kagome really dreads the day when she comes home to find some government agents sent to deliver her to a research institute from where she would never be released again.

Those were some of the chaotic thoughts in Kagome's mind as she stood next to the well responsible for the weird turn her life had taken three years ago.

**That's it for introductions! Let the story unfold ^^  
**

**P.S. I've also posted this story on Dokuga, under the pen name Stella, so don't be confused, it's still me.**


	2. First Encounter

**Many thanks to my amazing Beta "Beloved Stranger".  
**

**Glossary for Japanese words at the end.**

_Italics: _Thoughts

First Encounter

"Stupid, old piece of wood! You ruined my life!" Kagome yelled angrily kicking the well's side, only to howl in pain at the impact as she proceeded to cradle her injured foot hopping up and down repeatedly.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing now, wench? Wait, don't tell me, that's a dance from your time?" the silver eared hanyou asked incredulously, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Yeah, Inuyasha, it's called the hop-till-you-drop dance," she replied wryly.

Inuyasha looked at her speculatively, mulling over her answer.

"Of course not, baka! Can't you tell I hurt my foot?" she shouted rolling her eyes at his gullibility.

"Keh, I got it! You don't have to shout. Come on, I'll carry you to the village, and Kaede-baba will have a look at it," he offered, surprising her at his thoughtfulness.

'_Inuyasha, you do have your cute moments,'_ she smiled, handing him her overstuffed yellow backpack.

As soon as they reached the elder woman's hut, he dropped her rather roughly to the floor, shouting for the old miko.

"Hey! That was hardly necessary!" Kagome exclaimed, turning around only to see that he wasn't even near in sight anymore.

"Typical! You know, being a little gentle won't kill you!" she yelled in the empty space.

"Oya, Kagome, so ye have returned child," Kaede remarked as she entered the hut.

"Yeah, I just came back, Kaede-baachan," she smiled at the older woman kindly. It wasn't Kaede's fault that Inuyasha was a complete and utter jackass or that her revived sister was the cause of her heartache.

"Why were you shouting child? What has Inuyasha done this time?" she asked, guessing correctly the source of the younger woman's current sour mood.

"Nothing that should surprise me," Kagome answered, her ire deflating as she took off her shoe to inspect her throbbing toes.

Seeing no other damage besides a little redness, she put it on again and reached for her yellow monstrosity in search of the arthritis pills she had purchased for Kaede.

"Here, Kaede-baachan. I noticed you were running low," she said as she gave them to the older miko.

"Oh, bless ye, child. I don't know what's in them, but they're better than any herb I've encountered," she responded grateful, eyeing the red bottle with adoration.

"You can thank my grandpa; I stole his prescription for those," she said laughing mischievously.

"Child, ya shouldn't," Kaede chastised her with a stern expression.

"Don't worry, Kaede-baachan. Grandpa can get another one, you on the other hand can't," Kagome replied between laughs.

"Oh, if my ears don't deceive me, Kagome-sama has returned!" a masculine voice exclaimed with obvious joy.

"Hi, Miroku-san, where is Sango-chan?" Kagome asked, turning to greet him.

"My lovely Sango is polishing her hiraikotsu, after accusing me of making a dent in it with my hard, resilient skull. Can you believe it, Kagome-sama? My head is obviously more important than a weapon made of bone. Here, feel the painful bump it caused me," he whined, making a head dive for her breasts.

A small fox foot came in contact with his cheek before he had the chance to reach his destination, sending the perverted monk sprawling a few feet away.

"Give it up, Miroku. When will you ever learn? Just so you know, I'm telling Sango," Shippou proclaimed with an accusing tone, jumping into Kagome's lap.

"Shippou-chan, I've missed you!" Kagome exclaimed delighted, hugging the small kit to the point of suffocation.

"…ve…mis…ou…to…Kag….," Shippou's muffled reply came from between her arms.

"Tell me what, Shippou-chan?" Sango asked having heard his words as she entered the hut, narrowing her eyes at the purple heap in the corner.

"Ahaha… nothing, my dear Sango. Just that your beauty is extremely radiant today," Miroku answered straightening up and dusting his robes.

"It seems that I didn't hit you hard enough today, if you're still spewing such nonsense! Save it for the village girls, monk," Sango replied with disgust.

"Oh, my dear Sango, your cruelty wounds me so," Miroku complained, placing the back of his palm on his forehead theatrically.

"If you continue like this, my fist will hurt you so much more!" Sango threatened him.

Kagome watched their banter with amused eyes for a minute then decided to search for the grumpy hanyou. She found him perched on his favorite tree watching over the village with disinterested eyes.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" she called, trying to get his attention, only to be ignored.

"That insufferable, moody baka!" she sighed, closing her eyes, her eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"I-nu-ya-sha, if you don't come down in the next five seconds, I swear, I'll S-I-T you so hard people will throw flowers over the hole and pray for your soul," she hissed angrily.

"Keh, alright, I heard you, wench! What do you want?" he said jumping down with his ears flattened on his head from fear of her threat.

"Did you find any Shikon shards or information concerning Naraku while I was gone?" she asked trying to rein her temper.

"Of course not or else I would've told you immediately, and we wouldn't have been here listening to that idiot couple bickering. Are you daft, Kagome?" he replied annoyed.

"Alright, that's it! I've tried being nice. I've tried being patient, but you don't seem to appreciate any of this, do you?" she exploded screaming at him.

"W-what's the matter with you, wench? You asked me a stupid question, and I answered anyway. Why are you angry?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Sit. That's for ignoring me. Sit. That's for patronizing me. Sit. That's for dropping me like a sack of potatoes earlier. Sit. That's because I just feel like it!" she shouted, ignoring the loud thumps and the enormous crater before her. Instead she headed for a walk in the forest to calm her nerves.

* * *

"That arrogant, insensitive dog! Three years have passed, and he still hasn't changed. Who does he think he is? Tarzan? Climbing trees and treating women like excess baggage? I'll report him to the women's liberation council for halting the feminist movement! If he thinks his cute little ears and his big golden eyes can save him this time, he's in for a big surprise! " she bit out panting.

The sound of water reached her ears and she headed for that direction, feeling suddenly dehydrated from her constant ranting.

The serene peaceful glade managed to calm her down a little as she approached, took a few generous gulps of water and sat down near the river's bank, fiddling with the grass absentmindedly.

"What are you doing here, Kagome? Waiting for him to wake up one day and realize he's madly in love with you? Like that'll ever happen," she muttered and scoffed, feeling like the world's biggest idiot as she buried her head between her knees.

A loud, happy squeal interrupted her thoughts of self pity, and she raised her head looking around for the source of the delighted sound.

"Kagome-sama!" a child's excited voice called from somewhere behind her. She turned to see a little girl, wearing an orange checkered yukata running towards her with a big smile, waving happily.

"Rin-chan? Is that you Rin-chan?" she asked flabbergasted at the girl's unexpected arrival.

"Yes! Rin is very happy to meet Kagome-sama," the little girl exclaimed, practically throwing herself on Kagome.

"I'm happy to see you, too, Rin-chan," Kagome replied stroking the girl's head. Then, as a sudden thought entered her mind, she turned her gaze in the direction the little girl had come with trepidation, but didn't see the familiar silhouette of her guardian or his retainer.

"Um, Rin-chan, did you come here alone? Where is Sesshoumaru or the slimy toad? I meant Jaken!" she asked correcting herself at the last minute.

'_Language, Kagome, language,'_ she mentally chastised herself.

"Rin was hungry and came to look for food! Rin doesn't know where Sesshoumaru-sama is, but Jaken-sama is asleep!" Rin informed her with a toothy smile.

"I see…" Kagome mused aloud, suddenly her bad mood returning.

'_That irresponsible, little toad! How could he be so careless? This is a forest filled with wild animals, and God only knows what else! When I next see him, I'll give him a piece of my mind!'_ she thought angry at the stupid youkai.

"Kagome-sama, what's wrong? You're making a scary face," Rin said looking at her with worry.

"Hm? Ah, don't worry Rin-chan! I'm not angry with you," she replied immediately, smiling widely to prove her point.

'_The only ones who are going to feel my wrath are that sniveling toad and that chauvinistic dog!'_ she vowed in her mind.

"Then, who are you angry with, Kagome-sama? Is it Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked curiously.

"Wh-what? O-of course not! Why would I be angry with Sesshoumaru? I mean, yes, he is Inuyasha's half brother, but sharing the same DNA doesn't make him responsible for that idiot's actions!" she blurted confused.

"So, Inuyasha-sama has done something then?" Rin asked thoughtfully.

'_Damn, she's sharp for her age!'_ Kagome cursed, embarrassed that her thoughts were so transparent even to a ten year old.

"Inuyasha and I just had a disagreement, Rin-chan. All adults have them, don't worry," she said sweetly, trying to reassure the little girl that nothing happened.

"Di-sa-gree-me-nt?" Rin asked slowly with a puzzled expression.

"Yes, it's when two people have different opinions," Kagome explained, amused by Rin's cute expression.

"Oh, Rin knows that then! Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-sama always have a…a d-disa-greement," she said with a big smile, struggling with the word.

"Yes, I imagine they must have quite often," Kagome said, stifling a laugh as she remembered Sesshoumaru kicking, throwing stones or simply glaring at the obnoxious smaller youkai, who in turn begged for forgiveness.

"What's so funny, Kagome-sama?" Rin asked still smiling.

"Nothing, Rin-chan. I'm just happy to meet you. I was worried about you. Has Sesshoumaru been treating you well?" she asked, though, judging by the girl's bubbly attitude, she seemed just fine.

Who knew Sesshoumaru could be this nurturing and doting? She certainly would not have believed it three years ago. Instead, if someone had described the daiyoukai with those adjectives, she would have considered the person crazy and in terrible need of medical attention. Something would have been seriously wrong with his perception.

She remembered clearly the first time she had laid eyes upon the proud inuyoukai. She had thought him an older, more refined, maybe classy version of Inuyasha. His whole being screamed elegance and contempt.

She had not been wrong. He was all that and so much more. Cold, cruel, stoic, dangerous, deadly, misanthropic and the worst part, very interested in Inuyasha's heirloom, the Tetsusaiga. Because of that, Kagome had come very close to dying by Sesshoumaru's claws at least two times and threatened many more.

Well, to be completely honest, Inuyasha _had_ cleaved his left arm, so maybe, just maybe he had the right to be a little angry at him, but it was all in self defense. Thankfully, as the years passed, after he learned that his father left Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha in order to suppress his demonic side and met Rin, he seemed to have mellowed enough not to threaten them at first sight.

Of course, since Inuyasha had _not _changed in the least, and the moment he caught whiff of his half brother he started shouting profanities and provocations at him, most of their meetings ended in a bloody confrontation. Just to be clear, the bloody one was almost always Inuyasha.

Recently, Kagome thought the daiyoukai was just indulging Inuyasha out of boredom or lack of decent adversaries, but wisely kept her mouth shut. She was certain neither Inuyasha nor Sesshoumaru would be delighted if she called their sparring just friendly brother rivalry.

Still, Sesshoumaru merely unnerved her and knowing his extreme aversion to humans, except Rin of course, she tried to stay away from him as much as possible during their encounters.

"Hai, Kagome-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama always shows Rin where to find food, where to bathe and when Jaken-sama is being mean to Rin Sesshoumaru-sama looks at him and Jaken-sama gets on the ground and says 'sorry'!" Rin explained, making a very funny impersonation of Sesshoumaru's stern expression that made Kagome burst out laughing as she held her stomach and hit her fist on the ground.

"Th-that's great, Rin-chan!" Kagome managed to say, wiping tears from her eyes after laughing so much. A sudden growling sound interrupted her laughing fit, making Kagome look at Rin, who had lowered her head, bright red from embarrassment.

"Rin-chan, do you want to go look for some fruits with me?" she asked kindly.

"You'll come with Rin? Rin would like that!" the little angel replied with a huge grin, forgetting her previous embarrassment.

"Yes, come on, let's go, before your stomach starts resembling Sesshoumaru's growl" she said laughing as she stroked Rin's hair.

After half an hour both girls were fully satiated and had returned to the river to wash their hands and faces.

"I would kill for my toothpaste right now", Kagome muttered, regretting not taking anything with her after her fight with inubaka.

"What's tooth-pas-te, Kagome-sama?" Rin asked perplexed by the foreign word.

"It's a cream for cleaning your teeth and keeping them healthy and white. You apply it with a toothbrush like this then spit it out. You do it three times a day after every meal for a couple of minutes," Kagome explained, showing Rin how it's done using her finger to apply imaginary toothpaste and rinsing afterwards.

"Is that why Kagome-sama has so nice teeth? Rin wants that, too! Can Kagome-sama tell Rin where to find it?" Rin asked with enthusiasm.

"Hm, you can't find it in the forest, Rin-chan, but next time I see you, I promise I'll bring you a toothbrush and tooth paste. Can you wait till then?" Kagome offered washing Rin's face meticulously. She had managed to spread berry juice even on her nose.

"Hai, Rin will wait!" she agreed excited.

"Now, I'll walk you back to your camp and have a word with Jaken, okay Rin-chan?" she said sweetly, taking the little girl by the hand to help her stand up.

Kagome spread her senses outwards in search of the little youkai's aura.

'_There! Found you, you lazy toad!'_ she thought gleefully as she sensed the two familiar demonic auras of Jaken and the two headed dragon that always accompanied them.

Heading east, holding Rin firmly by the hand, she thought of a hundred and one ways to torture the slime ball for not taking proper care of the little girl.

As soon as the camp came in sight Rin screeched in delight and run towards the two headed dragon.

"Ah-Un, Rin is back!" she announced happily, hugging one of the youkai's scaly heads.

"Kagome-sama, come! Rin will introduce you to Ah-Un!" Rin shouted petting him.

"Ahaha, th-that's alright, Rin-chan, I think I can do that from here," she replied, laughing nervously as she noticed the twin heads were not wearing their usual muzzles.

"Don't be silly, Kagome-sama! Ah-Un won't hurt you," she cajoled the older girl.

"Eh, then, just for a-a little bit," Kagome murmured, coming closer cautiously.

"This is Ah," she said motioning to the right head, "and this is Un," motioning to the left head.

"Oh, so it was a combination name?" Kagome asked, relaxing a little bit.

"Yes, Rin named them! Aren't they cute?" she said grinning widely.

"Y-yes, cute indeed," she agreed eyeing them carefully.

All of a sudden, Un launched forward and nuzzled Kagome's cheek, purring softly.

Kagome had frozen in her place, until she heard the soothing sound reverberating from the beast's chest. Understanding he just wanted to know her smell and obviously liked it, she shyly raised her hand to pet his thick greenish mane. He clearly was overjoyed as he purred louder in her ear, and Kagome laughed, now agreeing with Rin on the cute part wholly.

Her joy, though, was cut short when the annoying toad appeared out of nowhere, shaking his staff threateningly towards her.

"YOU! You're Inuyasha's human wench! How dare you intrude into Sesshoumaru-sama's camp?" he shouted with disgust.

"Jaken-sama, don't be angry! Kagome-sama helped Rin find food then walked Rin back," the little girl tried to explain.

"Silence, Rin! I told you not to go anywhere yet you still disobeyed me! And then you brought this human filth back!" he accused the little girl.

Kagome had had enough by now. She just grabbed the two headed staff from Jaken's grasp and whacked him on the head hard, leaving a bright red round bump.

"Jaken, you and I are going to have a little talk over there," she said with a deceptively sweet smile, grabbing him by his collar.

"Rin-chan, just wait here with Ah-Un; we'll return shortly," she waved at the little girl, who looked relieved seeing Kagome's smile.

"Hai, Kagome-sama!" she waved back, taking a seat near the dragon's feet.

"Release me at once, filthy human! How dare you touch me with your dirty hands?" Jaken screamed dangling in mid air. Kagome tossed him, where he collided with a tree, resulting in a second big throbbing bump on his head.

"Now, listen here, you tiny imp, if you ever neglect Rin again, I will put the fear of Kami into you. Whatever has Sesshoumaru done to you up until now will seem like a breeze compared to what I'm going to do! Is that clear?" she hissed at him with a murderous voice.

"It's Sesshoumaru-_sama _to you, wench! And when he learns that you threatened me he will melt you with his poison like an insect!" he retaliated.

"Yeah, he's tried that already. Didn't work, remember? However, it will work superbly on you, when _I _inform him of your neglect towards Rin!" she replied wryly.

For a moment Jaken became even more greener, if that was even possible and Kagome grinned evilly.

"Ho, so he doesn't know, does he?" she surmised, narrowing her eyes.

"S-sesshoum-maru-sama would f-forgive me," Jaken whispered lowly.

"Hm, what did you say? I didn't quite catch that," she taunted the trembling youkai.

"Sesshoumaru-sama would forgive me!" he said more strongly this time.

"What would this Sesshoumaru forgive?" a deep baritone voice came from behind Kagome.

"Eep!" Kagome screeched as she whipped around to face him.

'_Damn, that was scary! I didn't even sense him coming! Hell, I can't even sense him now that he's so close. He must be hiding his aura. Wait, then how long has he been here?'_ Kagome thought frantically.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken bellowed, making himself one with the ground immediately.

"Jaken."

That chillingly cold tone made Kagome feel the need to copy Jaken. Thankfully, his attention was focused to the trembling imp. Although, Kagome would be a fool to believe he had forgotten her presence. He probably didn't deem her important enough to address her.

'_Just like his brother!' _she thought bitterly, recalling the reason for her previous ire.

_Let it go, Kagome. He's not Inuyasha. You can't 'sit' him till he resembles a sticker,' _the logical part of her mind took over, reminding her she was in a very dangerous situation right now.

"M-my Lord, don't listen to the lies this ningen onna spreads!" he begged from the ground.

"I haven't said anything yet, you pathetic toad," Kagome intervened.

"Jaken. This Sesshoumaru will not repeat himself."

"H-hai, my Lord! This wench kidnapped Rin, and now she bullies your loyal servant!" Jaken explained still shaking.

"Y-you lying, little kappa! I did not do such a thing! It was _you_ who left Rin unattended to wander alone in a dangerous forest searching for food! Be glad I found her and took care of her or else Kami only knows what could have happened to her!" Kagome shouted, deciding she had had enough of Jaken's attitude and fake accusations.

"Hn. I see."

Surprised that the daiyoukai even deigned to acknowledge her, she stared at him with wide eyes. However, the most surprised one was Jaken, who at Sesshoumaru's reply visibly paled, bursting into dramatic tears.

'_Now what's the matter?'_ Kagome thought annoyed, when it finally hit her. Sesshoumaru had discarded his third person speech pattern…From her experience with the stoic inuyoukai that meant only one thing. While he still wore his dispassionate façade, he was experiencing some kind of strong emotion inside and judging by the current predicament, Kagome would bet her reiki that it was seething anger. Apparently, the slimy imp had come to the same conclusion earlier, being more familiar with his Lord's moods.

'_Uh oh…I should have stayed in the village and sat that idiot till he grew a tail,' _she lamented, looking for a way to make a hasty retreat.

"Miko."

'_That's it. This is how it all ends. Goodbye Mom, I wish I could have been a better daughter with good grades. Goodbye Souta, you can have my room, just don't read my diary. Goodbye grandpa, don't try to purify every passerby you meet, we can't afford another lawsuit. Goodbye Buyo, if you keep eating like that, I'll see you soon,' _she thought, preparing herself for the incoming killing blow.

The painful attack though, never came. Instead, Jaken was kicked so hard, Kagome swore he could reach the moon then Sesshoumaru turned around and walked leisurely back to camp.

'_I-is he sparing me? D-does he want me to follow? Or leave? Or stay put?' _Kagome didn't know what the silent youkai expected from her and that scared her to no end.

Suddenly he stopped in his tracks, standing rigidly still, the evening wind gently blowing his long silver locks, making him look more otherworldly in his terrifying beauty than ever.

'_Well, he definitely doesn't remind me of Inuyasha right now,' _she thought forgetting her fright momentarily, appreciating the rare chance to observe the daiyoukai without fear of mortal perish, although, she could only get a faint glimpse of his profile from her position. His stance though, spoke volumes of his elegance and power.

Her feet moved of their own accord towards the captivating visage as he began pacing forward again, making it clear that that was what he was waiting for.

Snapping out of it, she followed him slowly making sure to stay behind him at a reasonably safe distance.

'_What was that? Temporary insanity? Am I finally succumbing to the mental stress after three years of all this craziness?' _she thought confused, shaking her head to clear her mind.

Slowly the camp became visible and a high pitched squeal broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin shouted running up to him, stopping mere inches from his feet.

"Rin."

"Rin went to find food as you told her and met Kagome-sama!" she exclaimed, stating the obvious as Kagome reached the camp behind them.

"Kagome-sama where is Jaken-sama? You said you were going to talk," Rin asked confused, trying to look through the thick forest for any sign of the green youkai.

"Uh, yes, we…umm, did talk. He just went for a walk," Kagome explained nervously.

"A reaaally long walk…" she added, when she recalled the force of Sesshoumaru's kick. Jaken would not be returning any time soon according to her calculations.

"Oh, i-is he still mad at Rin? Rin did not want to bother Jaken-sama, that's why she didn't wake him," the little girl said with worry.

"No, Rin-chan, he is definitely not angry. You didn't do anything wrong," Kagome replied, rushing forward to hug the little girl in reassurance.

"Well, I guess I should be going now that Sesshoumaru is here, and you're safe. I'll see you soon Rin-chan and I promise to bring you what we talked about before. Okay?" she said giving the small child a bear hug and kissing her rosy cheeks.

A large head nudged her back playfully and Kagome turned surprised to find Un nuzzling her again.

"Haha, yes, I'll miss you too, you horrible beast" Kagome laughed, scratching his ear playfully.

"Goodbye!" she waved back, turning around to head for the village, noticing that the sky had become dangerously dark already.

'_Damn, I lost count of time! Inuyasha will be furious. Not to mention how angry he'll be when he realizes who I babysat!' _she thought anxious to reach her destination, before she was unable to see anymore.

She was a good half distance back when a white light split the sky and the unmistakable sound of thunder shook the dark forest.

'_No, no way! Please don't do this to me now! Haven't I been through enough today?' _she thought dejectedly as the first drops of what soon escalated into a vicious rainstorm assaulted her.

Deciding that time was of the essence here, since she soon would be completely drenched, making her sluggish, not to mention potentially ill, she sprinted forward into a desperate attempt to outrun the inevitable.

She was so immersed into running that she didn't notice the strike of lightning dangerously close up ahead, until she saw the gigantic tree trunk falling towards her. Time froze. She was too close, and it was too late to even try and dodge it. For the second time this day, Kagome saw her life flash before her eyes and prayed death would be quick.

Suddenly, she felt a strong pressure on her waist and found herself being airborne, looking down horrified at the destruction the fallen tree had caused and what her fate could have been a few seconds ago. Then the ground was coming closer and the familiar outskirts of the village were clearly visible. Daring to examine what the iron grip on her body was, she discovered a pale hand, clad in white silk, two magenta stripes peeking from beneath as the violent wind attacked the delicate cloth.

'_Sesshoumaru,'_ the logical part of her mind provided her with the obvious answer, while the other part refused to even acknowledge the possibility of _him_ out of all people coming to her rescue. In mere seconds her feet touched the ground and the strong arm released her immediately, as if it had never been there.

"For Rin."

Stupefied, Kagome turned abruptly, only to be met with nothing but the outline of the thick forest behind her.

'_For Rin,'_ his words echoed through her mind again and again and again, holding her prisoner to that exact spot, the violent rain whipping her slight form mercilessly.

"Oi! Where the hell were you, wench? Shippou drove me mad with his incessant whinning!" Inuyasha's familiar gruff voice broke through her trance.

"S-sorry, I d-didn't realize it had gotten so l-late," she murmured, shaking rapidly as the cold finally permeated her senses.

"Keh, come on, you'll freeze to death if you stay in the rain any longer. Humans…" he murmured, taken a bit aback from the unexpected apology after the earlier events as he enveloped her trembling form with his outer kimono.

He must have carried her back because when Kagome became aware of her surroundings, she was hunched over the fire inside Kaede's hut with her kit sleeping soundly in her lap.

'_Did that really happen or did I simply imagine it?'_ she wondered silently.

'_For Rin,'_ his rich, smooth voice resonated in her mind, giving her the answer she was seeking.

Inu : dog

Kazaana : wind tunnel

Baka : idiot

Baba : old woman

Baachan : grandmother or old woman

Oya : oh

Sama : polite suffix, very respectful

San : polite suffix, less strong than sama

Chan : friendly suffix, shows intimacy, used by friends

Hiraikotsu : The Bone That Flies Back, a giant boomerang and Sango's choice of weapon

Yukata : Japanese garment, unisex

Daiyoukai : great demon

Tetsusaiga or Tessaiga : Iron Smashing Fang, Inuyasha's heirloom, made by his father's fang

Hai : yes

Onna : woman

Kami: God

**Well, how was it for a first chapter?**


	3. Second Encounter

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Enjoy :)**

**Many thanks to my wonderful Beta 'Beloved Stranger'.**

**P.S. I'm not a flower expert, far from it, so I have no idea if lilies and irises grow naturally on clearings. Excuse my ignorance and just go with the flow.**

Second Encounter

Kagome woke up feeling like some aliens had abducted her and played doctor with her brain. Moaning loudly, she found that it was a herculean task just to raise her head up.

'_How much did I drink last night?'_ she wondered shielding her eyes, as an impossibly bright light nearly destroyed her retinas.

'_Oh, wait, that's Miroku's line, I don't drink,'_ she remembered belatedly.

"Kagome, I see ya are awake, child," Kaede's voice broke through her sluggish thoughts.

"Lay back down, you had a terrible fever throughout the night. What were ya thinking, child? Running in the rain like that? It's a miracle Inuyasha found ya before you collapsed. He wouldn't have been able to track your scent with all that rain," she chastised her, pushing her back down on the straw mattress.

"Mnn, I feel terrible, Kaede-baachan," Kagome whined miserably.

"Well, ya should! Here, drink this, it'll bring your fever down," the older miko said sternly as she gave her a mug with a very suspicious mud colored liquid.

"Um, what exactly is it in there?" Kagome inquired, taking a quick sniff at the content and wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Inuyasha made it for ya, you probably don't want to know what's in it. Best to just gulp it down and be done with it," Kaede advised her, seeing Kagome's reaction.

"Inuyasha made it? Wait a minute! This better not have liver's blood, lizard's tongues or fish's innards in it like last time!" Kagome exclaimed, wincing as her throat constricted painfully from the volume she used.

"I wouldn't know, child. Ask him yourself, he's just outside," Kaede offered, hollering for him to come inside.

"Inuyasha, come here, Kagome has awoken!"

"Keh, you don't have to shout, old hag! I heard her the moment she started complaining," the hanyou spat as he entered the hut, pinning Kagome with a serious glare.

"W-what is it?" Kagome asked, taken aback by his scrutinizing gaze.

"Humans are so weak. I warned you this would happen. Where were you, Kagome, and why did you come back so late yesterday?" he asked her, sitting down cross legged beside her with a suspicious glint in his amber stare.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I went for a walk in the forest to clear my mind and kind of lost track of time, alright?" she shot back, trying to look angry, but instead sounding defensive even to her own ears.

"You sure about that, wench? I thought I smelled someone on you last night, but the rain erased the scent, before I had the chance to get a good whiff," he baited her waiting.

"Look, Inuyasha. Please, I'm not feeling well right now. Maybe you smelled someone or maybe you didn't. What difference does it make? I assure you, I didn't encounter any enemy in the forest," she replied, not wanting to lie, but not admitting the whole truth either.

'_Well, at least not an enemy of mine,'_ she thought perplexed, as the image of that alabaster hand circling protectively around her waist came to her mind abruptly. Unfortunately, she wasn't in any condition to contemplate the matter further as a splitting headache made its presence known viciously in her temples.

Surprisingly he closed his mouth, swallowing whatever remark he was about to make and held his tongue. Though, judging from the determined glint in his eyes, he would not let the matter go so easily. He just filed it away for later inspection. With some luck and considering the dog hanyou's poor short memory, he would probably forget it by tomorrow, Kagome thought relieved. But just to be sure, she had one extra card she could play.

"Inuyasha, can I go back for a few days? Only until I recover enough to walk on my own. Besides, I'm sure it's just a common cold," she pleaded with him, clutching his sleeved arm and giving him pitiful watery eyes.

As expected he jumped up, instantly disengaging himself from her hands and turned around refusing to look at her.

'_There you have it, ladies and gentlemen. The world's most famous example of a male with severe intimacy issues,'_ Kagome thought dryly, still unable to understand how he could be so afraid of a little bodily contact. She had barely touched his arm, his clothed arm no less, but he acted as if she tried to have wild monkey sex on a tree with him in the middle of the village for crying out loud.

Honestly, this made no sense whatsoever. They had known each other for three whole years, she rode on his back regularly without a problem, even though Kagome had several complaints regarding his navigational skills, and, hell, they had more or less shared a kiss however chaste that was, granted that she did it to save their lives. God forbid, though, she touched him for no apparent reason, just because she felt like it. Although, to be fair and give him some credit, he didn't appear _that_ bothered by Kikyou's touch. No, he had even hugged her back several times, which unfortunately Kagome had witnessed as well.

'_Wake up, Kagome! You're turning into one of those despicable, jealous women starring in afternoon soap operas! If you continue like this, before you know it, you'll be making voodoo dolls and starting cat fights in the mud,'_ she mentally berated her self.

"Fine, but if you're not back in three days, I'm coming to get you whether you're ready or not," he conceded, exiting the hut like a pack of hellhounds were after him.

Kagome just sighed feeling extremely tired and raised the covers over her head.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango called with a worried tone.

"I'm fine, Sango-chan. Nothing a handful of antipyretic pills and painkillers won't cure," Kagome replied from beneath the covers, trying to keep her voice steady and the tears from spilling.

"Inuyasha said you're going back to your time until you recover. I came to ride with you on Kirara, so you won't fall or anything," Sango said gently.

"Thanks, Sango-chan. Just give me a minute to gather my stuff, will you?" Kagome responded, preparing herself for the unavoidable discomfort as she rose.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Kagome-chan. I already told the monk to pack your things. He should be done by now," the slayer informed her with a small smile.

"Of course I'm done, anything for my dear Sango! Kagome-sama, how are you feeling?" Miroku exclaimed happily, coming inside and trying unsuccessfully to kiss Sango's hand.

"Like I was hit by a truck, ran by a bike, thrown of Tokyo Tower and you just tried to grab my ass," she said staggering dangerously.

"Then you're feeling better! That's good, very good," he said loudly with a lopsided grin.

"Alright, assuming you're not familiar with the three former examples, in what weird alternate universe sexual harassment would be even remotely considered a happy experience for any sane female?" she asked him with a withering glare.

"You're not thinking this from the right angle, Kagome-sama. Here, let me demonstrate," he argued as he swiftly caressed Sango's backside.

"Hentai!" Sango screamed, slapping him hard, which created a blazing red, hand shaped mark on his left cheek.

"See how energetic and lively my dear Sango became, Kagome-sama?" he noted, holding his abused cheek with no signs of remorse.

Both women just stared at him with murderous glares.

"I'm always at your disposal, my lovely ladies. Now, if you'll excuse me I think that Kaede-sama is calling for me," he finished, feeling their oppressive auras as he copied Inuyasha's exit.

"Ahhh, can you believe that depraved monk? He's more of a dog than an actual inuyoukai!" Sango bellowed enraged.

"Can't argue with that one. However, he does make a fine point. You are adorably flushed, Sango-chan. Are you sure you're not secretly enjoying his wandering hand?" Kagome asked slyly, winking at her.

"K-Kagome-chan!" Sango shouted, her eyebrows reaching unimaginable heights with surprise.

"Oh, come on, Sango-chan. We are not little kids anymore, and I've seen the way you act towards him. He may be a perverted dog, but he's _your_ perverted dog, right? Nothing wrong with getting a little excited from his touch. In fact, I think I'll bring a little something for you when I return," Kagome said cryptically with a shrewd gin, adding some very interesting books to her list of things to buy along with Rin's dental care products, while the slayer stared at her dumbfounded.

"Now, come on, I want to go home as soon as possible and let my mother pamper me till I beg her to stop," she commanded, giving Sango a tired smile.

Understanding her friend was really not feeling well despite her playful attitude, Sango sprang to action. Leading Kagome outside, she helped her mount Kirara and instructed her to fly as gently as possible, climbing up behind the miko to secure her with her arms.

Kagome must have been much worse than she originally thought, because she could hear Sango asking her something, but couldn't make out the details for the life of her.

"Kagome-chan, wake up! We're here. Do you want me to help you get down in the well?" Sango's words finally registered in her mind and she shook her head no.

"If you can just throw me in, I can make it on my own afterwards," she muttered with an overwhelming dizziness.

"Alright, Kagome-chan, here we go," Sango replied as Kagome felt herself being lifted and then falling into a blinding blue light.

"M-mama," she murmured as she was transported back home, passing out exhausted.

* * *

Kagome felt something warm and furry rubbing her cheek teasingly, awakening her from her deep slumber.

"Stop that, Kirara," she muttered with a light giggle.

"Oh good, you're awake, Kagome. You had me worried for a little while," she heard her mother's soft voice, opening her eyes to see Buyo, practically sitting on half her face.

"Ew, Buyo, that's disgusting!" she exclaimed, pushing the fur ball off of her.

"How are you feeling, dear?" her mother asked with concern.

"Much better now that I'm home. What time is it?" Kagome replied yawning while stretching her arms.

"It's noon, Kagome. Soon your brother will come home from school, so I have to go and set the table. You don't have to come down, I'll bring you some porridge later and we can talk, alright honey?" she announced, leaning forward to hug her daughter tightly.

"M-mama! You'll get sick as well!" Kagome warned her, trying to push her away, despite wanting to return the hug with fervor.

"You let me worry about that. You just left yesterday and not even a day later you come back like this! A mother can only take so much, Kagome," her mother chastised her with a sad expression as she released her daughter to go prepare for lunch.

"I'm sorry, mama," Kagome whispered when the door closed, feeling like the world's worst daughter ever for putting that expression on her mother's face.

Her mother would probably want to know what caused her daughter to be in such a sorry state, but Kagome didn't think it would be wise to reveal the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth to her.

'_You see, mama, I had a fight as usual with the stupid dog and ran into the forest with no protection or provisions at all, making a ruckus that could wake even the dead. That's right, who's your smart girl?_

_There I met Rin, the adorable little girl that follows Inuyasha's half- brother, you remember Sesshoumaru – The Killing Perfection – right? Yeap, the one who tried to melt me with his corrosive poison, that's him!_

_Anyway, his retainer, a slimy, obnoxious toad had left her unattended in a big and dangerous forest, kinda like me, and I couldn't leave her like that. I escorted her back to camp, gave a hell of tongue lashing to that rude imp and what do you know? Sesshoumaru himself showed up!_

_Now, don't take that look, mama, he obviously didn't kill me if I'm sitting here talking to you. No, he just scared the living daylights out of me, but look, all limbs are still attached, so no biggie, right?_

_After making sure that Rin was protected, I left to return to the village, but because God hates me, it started raining. Of course, it wasn't just a mild downpour enough to water the trees. No, it was a strong, heavy rain with lightning strikes and all the fireworks. Yeah, only the best for the great miko of the shikon jewel._

_As I was running really fast to reach the village before it got any darker, oh the luck, a lightning hit a tree just in front of my path. Now, wait a little longer, I'll get to the good part and as I said before, I'm still here, am I not? Obviously the tree didn't turn me into Kagome puree._

_Yep, you guessed it, someone saved me! No, mama, of course it wasn't Superman, that's wrong for so many reasons, I don't even know which one to list first. It was the terrible and great dog demon lord of the West himself, thank you very much!_

_What? No, mama if I meant Inuyasha's dad I would have said general instead of demon, pay attention please. Besides, Inu no Taishou has been dead for over two hundred years now… _

_Finally, Inuyasha found me shivering and looking like a wet sewer rat, because I was too stunned to move after Sesshoumaru's parting words. Why couldn't I move, you ask? I don't know, mama, maybe he charmed me with an immobilizing spell or my internal hard drive gave up on me._

_Tada, that's how I got like this. See, nothing really happened, no reason to worry, ahahaha…M-mama, mama? Souta, call an ambulance now!'_

Yeeeeaaaah, nope, definitely not the truth! Her poor mother would definitely have a heart attack. She would just keep the rain part, but skip all the excess unnecessary details.

Exhaling a long breath, she thought back on last day's unexpected events. For a moment there, a minuscule moment, no more than the blink of an eye, she had seen Sesshoumaru not as a cruel being, prone to kill anyone on his path, but as simply a beautiful being, the epitome of nobility and elegance, which he undeniably was. Kagome had just been too busy staying out of his way and deadly claws to take notice in their previous encounters.

Then, of course, was the fact that he had gone out of his way to save his half- brother's human companion in order to repay the favor of caring for his ward. True, he was an honorable male as Kagome had witnessed time and time again. After all, he never delivered the finishing blow to Inuyasha, even though it was crystal clear he could have done it on numerous occasions, he had inadvertently saved their lives when Inuyasha had succumbed to his stronger youkai blood, and had stopped vying for Tetsusaiga, when his father's true intentions were revealed. If you added to all that Rin's obvious attachment to him, and his easy acceptance of the little human girl into his pack, then Sesshoumaru most definitely had changed from his past, unfeeling, merciless self.

'_He's not that bad after all,' _Kagome decided, giggling as she imagined his reaction, if she told that line to his face. At most, he would probably grace her with one of his famous if-looks-could-kill glares and walk away, openly denying her very existence. Yes, the daiyoukai had indeed changed. Now, she was afraid more of Inuyasha finding out she didn't consider his half-brother an enemy, than randomly meeting Sesshoumaru's pack.

He would still eliminate her without batting an eyelash, if he believed her a threat to Rin, Kagome had no qualms about that, but he also wouldn't touch her without a valid reason.

'_Yep, that's it. He wouldn't kill indiscriminately without provocation anymore, and he did care for his ward's well being enough to repay me for the kindness I showed to Rin,'_ Kagome thought smiling, satisfied with her extended analysis of the new and improved Sesshoumaru.

Of course, even after this great revelation, Kagome had no desire to come face to face with the daiyoukai anymore than she had before. The only advantage was that now she could visit Rin openly without fearing Sesshoumaru would smite her where she stood for her impudence. She had already decided that she would visit the adorable little girl sporadically. After all, it was only so much one and a half male could do in regards to raising a girl. Rin would need another woman to explain certain things to her and Kagome had a feeling she needed to do this soon. She never wanted to imagine what would happen if Rin made those kind of questions to Sesshoumaru, or worse Jaken!

Then her mood darkened considerably, when another thought crossed her mind.

'_Even the ever stoic Sesshoumaru has changed, yet Inuyasha has remained the same relationship phobic coward,' _she mused, feeling depressed.

Before she had more time to contemplate on this, a gentle knock interrupt her thoughts as her mother came into her room, carrying a heavy tray.

"Kagome, I've brought you lunch. How are you feeling, dear?" her mother asked softly with a smile, depositing the tray over the bedside table carefully.

"Thank you, mama. I'm much better," she replied, hating lying to her mother, but not wanting to worry her further.

"Are you sure, Kagome? I can tell that something is bothering you. Please, tell me what's happened. You're away on the other side for such long periods, and we don't talk like we used to anymore. I'm afraid you're moving farther and farther away from me as time passes by. I know you have friends there, but you're such a gentle child. You'd not want to burden them with your problems, if you could help it. Kagome, if you keep your feelings hidden and don't share them with your close people you'll come to regret it one day, dear," her mother advised, stroking her cheek.

The dam, keeping Kagome's feelings trapped inside, burst wide open at her mother's kind words and loving tone.

"Oh, mama!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around her mother's shoulders as she started crying with all her heart for the first time in a really long time.

"It's going to be alright, Kagome. Let it all out," her mother urged her encouragingly, all the while caressing her back in soothing circles.

After almost fifteen minutes of bawling her eyes out, her cries finally settled into a light sobbing. Pulling back from her mother's safe embrace reluctantly, Kagome grabbed some tissues and wiped her face clean.

"I-I'm s-sorry, m-mama, I j-just haven't cried i-n such a long time," she sniffed miserably.

"I know, baby, I know," her mother replied in a soothing tone.

"It's Inuyasha, it's always Inuyasha. We have been together for so long and nothing's changed, you know? I waited and waited and then waited some more, but I don't think I can do this any more. Even his ice prince of a brother has shown signs of overcoming his emotional blockage and yet Inuyasha still can't. I'm not asking for much, just for him to finally _choose,_" she admitted with a pained expression, while her mother motioned for her to continue.

"He can hug just fine a clay shell of his former lover, but can't even hold my hand. Every time I decide to just let go, he does something sweet and lures me back in. Every time I dare to hope for something more, as soon as one of her soul stealers makes an appearance he disappears chasing after her," she said brokenly, as her mother squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"I am not the naïve fifteen year old idolizing him and willing to wait for him forever anymore. I can see his flaws and his inadequacies clearly now. I'm an adult, I need something more than hopeful expectations. I want a person, who will always stay by my side, sharing my joys and sorrows, not someone who views me as a replacement for someone else whenever it suits him," she said with more emphasis now, looking straight into her mother's non judgmental eyes.

"I-I also have needs…" she whispered almost inaudibly, begging her mother to understand.

"I see, dear," her mother said calmly, as Kagome stopped talking.

"Am I a selfish person, mama? Am I asking for too much?" she asked softly, her voice breaking.

"Kagome, when I was young, I believed I led a happy life. My parents were good to me, I had great friends and I had fun every day. I thought I was content with my life until I met your father. Then everything changed. He managed to make me extremely happy and then unbelievably angry a few moments later. I think he was the first and only person I ever fought with and yelled at," she laughed nostalgically and Kagome felt a small smile of her own tugging at her lips.

"I shared with him my dreams, my hopes, my worries, my life, my everything. When you and your brother came along I believed I was truly blessed by the gods. Blessed because you were a part of him and a part of me and when he was gone I had you to be reminded of him. Souta has inherited his serious, yet clumsy side and you, you Kagome, have his selfless, doting nature. I want that for you too, Kagome. I want you to find that one man to share with him what I had with your father," her mother finished tearing up.

"Oh, mama, you must also miss Papa very much! I'm sorry, I'm sorry for not being here with you more, for being such a bad daughter," Kagome cried, deeply regretting not spending more time with her mother.

"No, you do what you have to do and always know that I am proud of you. After all, who can claim they have a time traveling miko for a daughter?" she teased her laughing warmly.

Kagome burst out laughing as well between tears.

"Kagome, you do what your heart tells you. If that means moving on, then so be it. Of course it will be painful and difficult at first, but it will get better with time and I have faith you'll pull through. You are his daughter after all and he always followed his heart," her mother said with pride shining in her chocolate brown eyes, stroking her hair.

"Thank you, mama. I've missed talking with you," Kagome said, feeling like a huge burden had been lifted from the deep confines of her heart.

"You're welcome, dear. Now, about those needs you mentioned…" her mother started, but was interrupted by her daughter's sudden coughing fit.

"Oh dear, are you alright? Here, have some water," she quickly filled a glass, giving it to Kagome.

"I-I am okay," Kagome blurted, gulping down the clear liquid, turning a very deep shade of crimson. It was one thing to joke with her best friend over sexual matters and a wholly different thing to discuss this with your _mother_.

"Kagome, there's no need to be embarrassed. It's completely normal for girls your age to wonder about these things. Frankly, I was beginning to worry a little, because you hadn't tried to have this conversation earlier," her mother admitted with a relieved expression.

"There is no shame in acknowledging your body's demands, dear. I had the same urges when I was a little bit younger than you. Take the time to know your body and don't let anyone rush you or make you feel inadequate in any way. Feel comfortable with yourself and all the rest will follow," she advised her daughter with an approving smile.

"Now, if you have any questions or want some books or whatever else young women use these days, don't hesitate to ask me," she offered winking at her.

"Mama, do you miss Papa, you know, in t-that way as well? It's been such a long time and I feel like we held you back somehow. I mean you're so young and you deserve to be happy as well. You know, me and Souta would never judge you, if you decided to try and find a nice man to keep you company or something more if you'd prefer," Kagome said shyly, encouraged by her mother's easy going tone.

"Of course, dear. It's only natural, right? I'm not a shriveled old lady yet, am I now?" she laughed merrily.

"You don't have to feel responsible for that. You're my children and you'll always come first and foremost in my life," her mother reassured her.

"However, since you asked, there was a man a couple years back. It happened a little after you started traveling back and forth through time. I'd like to believe I'm a strong woman, much like you Kagome, but I'm also a mother. A mother, who suddenly felt her daughter slipping away with no means of stopping it. The constant worry whether when or even if you'll come home, the uselessness I felt watching you struggle with your responsibilities in both worlds with nothing I could do to help you was too much for me. I started smothering Souta, being overprotective of him for fear of him being taken away from me as well by some mysterious power," she revealed with regret and shame lacing her voice.

"When I realized what I was doing, I felt mad at myself for losing hope and acting so selfishly. I decided to make something with my time, to get my mind off of these dark thoughts and one day I overheard some of the other mothers in Souta's school talking excitedly about their pottery class. I thought, why not? After all, we live in a shrine; whatever I made wouldn't go to waste," she chuckled lightly.

"That's where I met him. He was a widower like I was. He was kind and had a radiant smile that always made me blush. Can you believe it? A woman at my age blushing just from a man's smile? Well, we quickly became good friends and later started seeing each other outside of class. One thing led to another and I guess I don't have to explain more what happened," the older woman confessed, smiling fondly at the memory.

"He sounds like a wonderful person. Are you still with him?" Kagome dared to ask, although judging by her mother's bittersweet expression that probably wasn't the case.

"No, he transferred a year ago at his company's subsidiary in Hokkaido. Oh, don't make that sad face, dear! We were just two lonely people trying to gain what little comfort we could by being there for each other. I admit if I hadn't met him, I don't know how I could have survived those tortuous times, so I'm very grateful to him. Sometimes, these things happen for no apparent reason and life goes on, dragging you along without asking for permission. _But_, the memories will always remain, be it happy or sad ones and will become a part of you, a part you'll cherish and always appreciate," her mother finished in a gentle tone.

Kagome understood why her mother had decided to share this with her now. She was trying, in her own way, to tell her that it's alright if she finally lets go of Inuyasha and the rose colored dreams of her fifteen year old self. Sometimes, there is not only one correct answer, things aren't only black and white. Just because she would not be the girl who had fallen in love with a hanyou anymore, didn't mean she would lose a part of herself. She would always carry with her the memories and cherish the precious feelings she had at that time. Moving on was never about forgetting, but accepting.

"Thank you, mama," she whispered long after her mother had left the room.

* * *

The next two days passed in a blur with Kagome mainly recovering and going shopping on the last day for some additional supplies. Her conversation with her mother occupied her thoughts almost constantly, as she struggled with the idea of herself as no more than an eighteen year old woman, no longer bound by the shackles of an unrequited love, free to have fun with her friends, go on wild adventures, get reacquainted with her self and, maybe, someday in the future be so lucky as to meet someone, who would sweep her of her feet again.

The only thing she dreaded, making her knees feel weak was the unavoidable talk with Inuyasha. She desperately needed to convey her feelings to him honestly, without holding anything back, if she wished to finally be able to move on without any regrets or suppressed bitterness.

In a ridiculous attempt to signify the great change in her life, Kagome had decided to forgo her worn out yellow backpack in favor of a royal blue new one, which now she was trying really hard to hoist on her back.

"Mnn, I might have over packed a little bit," she panted breathless, judging by the tremendous strain on her shoulders.

"Mama, grandpa, I'm leaving!" she shouted after she finally made it to the living room.

"Have a safe trip back, dear," her mother said with a smile, peeking her head out of the kitchen to wave goodbye.

"Kagome, why are you leaving so soon? Your friends called yesterday and I told them you were finally feeling better now that your menopause was over. They mentioned they might be coming over one of these days," her grandfather said with a stern tone.

"Grandpa! I'm twenty years too young to be starting menopause! I can't believe you used that as an excuse!" she shouted frustrated.

"Why are you so upset, Kagome? Last time you got angry was because I used a canine disease. This time it's a human one…even one that only affects women. It makes perfect sense!" he exclaimed feeling proud for his smart thinking.

"Grandpa, I give up! Please, next time just say I'm down with pneumonia or acute gastritis. I'm begging you here, do this for me, okay?" she pleaded exasperated, making a quick run for the door before he had the chance to douse her with purification water for good measure.

Reaching the old well in the dark storage, she took a deep breath before jumped in, welcoming the familiar blue glow.

As her feet touched ground, she prepared herself for the hanyou's loud welcome, but it never came.

"That's weird. Did I arrive too early? But, he's always here waiting by this time…" Kagome muttered confused.

'_Well, no matter, he'll catch my scent soon and come running,' _she thought, deciding to climb up by herself.

Outside the well, Kagome took a minute to appreciate the clean air and the gentle breeze caressing her face, before she started walking leisurely towards the village. Unfortunately, now that her bike was not an option, since after years of misuse it had finally given up on her, the way back took infinitely more time and stops along the way to catch her breath.

"Ugh, where is that baka? I swear, if I ever reach the village, I'll give him a sitting he'll never forget!" she mumbled near the point of exhaustion.

She was by now drenched in sweat and her hair resembled a bird nest.

"Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned. Just you wait till I get my hands on you, Inuyasha," she promised with vengeance.

Just as she was about to continue walking, a happy squeal was heard from above. Kagome looked up to see a familiar pink balloon floating towards her.

"Shippou-chan!" she exclaimed delighted when the balloon changed into the familiar form of her small kit and he dived into her open arms.

"Kagome, welcome back," he said hugging her.

"Yeah, I got back half an hour ago, but since that idiot wasn't there to pick me up, I had to walk," she explained.

"I knew I caught your scent. I'm sorry for not picking it up sooner," he apologized.

"Don't worry, Shippou-chan. It's not your fault, there's only one person responsible for this. Where is he?" she asked regaining her anger.

"Inuyasha hasn't been in the village for two days. He left the night you went home and hasn't come back since. Sango and Miroku went looking for him this morning. D-do you think something bad happened to him?" he asked scared.

"Inuyasha is strong, Shippou-chan. Even if he encountered trouble, you know he'll pull through, right? I'm sure he's fine," she replied trying to placate the worried kit and herself as well.

"Un, I don't want him to get hurt. He often bullies me, but he always saves me as well, so I kind of like him, but don't tell him that," he confessed with big round eyes.

"I know, Shippou-chan, I feel the same way. Come on, let's head back to the village. Maybe they have all returned by now," she comforted him, taking the child's hand securely into her own as she started walking again.

Entering Kaede's hut after a few minutes, Kagome exhaled relieved at the sight of the red clad hanyou and her friends already there.

"See, Shippou-chan? I told you he was too stubborn to get eaten by a wild bear," she smiled at her kit.

"What are you talking about, wench? Who said I got eaten?" Inuyasha exclaimed furious.

"Inuyasha, I'm already angry with you for not coming to pick me up. I suggest you keep your mouth shut, if you wish to remain standing," she threatened him.

"Now, now, let's all calm down and have a nice cup of tea. Welcome back, Kagome-sama. It's good to see you healthy again," Miroku intervened before the hanyou dug himself a deeper hole.

"Yes, it's good to have you back, Kagome-chan," Sango piped in happy.

"Well, it's good to be back," Kagome replied affected by her friends' good mood.

"Did you bring my ramen, wench," Inuyasha asked in his usual brusque tone, breaking her happy bubble.

"Yes, but you can only have it after you tell me where you were," Kagome replied with a frown.

"Why should I? You didn't tell me where _you _went three days ago," he shot back.

'_He still remembers that?' _Kagome thought surprised, feeling hurt by his accusing tone.

"Inuyasha, perhaps we could talk somewhere else?" she suggested softly, deciding it was now or never. They really couldn't continue like this anymore and she really didn't like hiding things from him. This whole mess had to be cleared.

"Keh, fine. Come on, I'll carry you," he offered, taken aback by her solemn reaction instead of the usual 'sit' command, whenever he antagonized her.

* * *

"Is this good enough?" he asked as he reached a clearing full of colorful flowers a good distance away from the village.

"Yes, it's perfect," she replied taking in the beauty of the meadow.

She looked at him then, really looked at him and for the first time in a long time she didn't feel betrayed or angry by his actions. She finally realized that he was never hers to begin with, he had never made any commitment to her other than to protect her. She was the one who had decided to stay by his side. Her juvenile mind had just equated these two as the same and had forced her expectations on him regardless. The veil had been finally lifted.

"Inuyasha, you were with Kikyou, weren't you?" she more stated than asked calmly.

He paled visibly at that as he lowered his eyes to the ground, avoiding her gaze, his ears twitching nervously.

"It's alright, I'm not mad. I just want us to be honest with each other. I consider you a very dear friend of mine Inuyasha, and I would like it if there were no secrets between us," she tried to relax him.

"K-Kagome, I…" he started finally lifting his head to look at her, but stopped.

"I know, Inuyasha. We've known each other for three years after all. It's not that hard to tell when you're feeling guilty," she admitted.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that I wanted to know if she was safe, that's all. I mean, she's all alone, and Naraku is after her," he mumbled fidgeting.

"You don't have to make excuses, Inuyasha. If you wish to meet with Kikyou, you're free to do so. I know you vowed to protect me, but I'm not the same defenseless little girl anymore. I'll be fine on my own. I can protect my self now, at least when I'm not being stupid by leaving my bow behind," she laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"You…Kagome, what's wrong? You are acting strange," he said confused.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. Nothing's wrong. I just realized that we are who we are, and I can't change you or your feelings no matter how much I wish it. I made a choice, one that should have been made a long time ago, but I was too much of a coward to do it. I feared that if I let you go, I would have nothing left, my heart would shatter, but I was wrong. Our hearts are more resilient than we give them credit for. It takes time, but eventually they mend and are stronger than before. I will always love you, Inuyasha, never doubt that, but I'm not fighting or waiting for you anymore. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" she asked him trying to discern any kind of emotion in his wide eyes besides shock.

"Giving me the silent treatment? That's so not like you, Inuyasha," she teased him after a few minutes, when he still stared at her shell shocked without uttering a word.

"Keh, I was just waiting for you to 'sit' me, while feigning temporary insanity or turn into one of Naraku's puppets," he finally replied sullenly, but Kagome could hear the mirth in his tone.

"I get it, Kagome, and I don't blame you. I think the biggest coward here is me. I just didn't want to lose you, so I kept pretending everything was fine the way it was, even though I knew how it hurt you. I'm just a selfish bastard after all," he said sighing deeply.

It was Kagome's turn to look at him flabbergasted. He knew? He didn't want to lose her? He admitted he was a coward and a selfish bastard?

'_Damn, where was a video recorder, when you needed one?'_ she mused, overcoming the initial shock.

"Can you repeat that?" she requested sweetly.

"Have you problem hearing now, wench? I said you have nothing to be sorry about," he bit out embarrassed.

"Not that. The part about you being a complete and utter jackass. Oh, and a wimpy coward," she taunted him barely constraining her laughter.

"W-why, y-youu…" he exclaimed, rushing at her.

"Sit boy!"

"Why did ya do that, wench?" he complained, spitting out some poor flowers.

"You asked for it earlier, idiot. Don't blame me now," she replied chuckling.

"Keh!" he snorted lifting himself up in a sitting position in the ground.

"You still haven't told me where you were," he said suddenly.

'_Tenacity must be your middle name, Inuyasha. You just can't let this one go, can you?' _she thought as she exhaled a long breath, preparing herself for what was to come next.

"I went for a walk in the forest, and I met Rin-chan there. Her scent must have been the one you smelled on me," she revealed slowly.

"Oi, that's Sesshoumaru's brat, right? Are you crazy, Kagome? If I caught her scent, then Sesshoumaru would have smelled you on her for sure! What were you thinking, wench?" he exploded as expected.

"He didn't have to resort to that method. I met him as well," she replied dryly.

"What the hell, Kagome? Why didn't you tell me? Is he the reason you looked so terrified and spaced out when I found you? That bloody bastard! I knew he was lurking somewhere near. When I find him, I'll-" he ranted enraged before Kagome cut in.

"No, Inuyasha, h-he didn't hurt me. He saved me," she corrected him hurriedly.

"Kagome, do you still have a fever?" he asked her more gently this time.

"What? No, you idiot, I didn't imagine this due to high fever. I took care of Rin-chan and in exchange he prevented a tree trunk from mashing me. You know, he's not the heartless bastard you think he is anymore and he genuinely cares for that little girl," she shot back shouting.

"Do you seriously believe this, Kagome? He has tried to kill me and you countless times! He cares for no one and nothing at all. He's said so before himself," he argued with her passionately.

"Well, maybe he's changed! Why is that so hard to believe, Inuyasha? This past year every time you've fought with him you've gotten away with just some minor scrapes and bruises. He doesn't even try to melt you anymore for crying out loud. In fact, I think he's enjoying sparring with you and so do you. Don't try to deny it! I've seen the look on your face afterwards; it's one of pride and joy. You've always wanted your big brother to acknowledge you and now, in the only way he knows, he does. Face it, he's changed," Kagome continued exasperated.

"That's bullshit! I never wanted his approve, I was doing fine on my own before and I still am! Sesshoumaru is the same cold blooded killer as always! The tree was probably in his way!" he yelled back.

"He didn't cut the tree, you moron! He grabbed me out of the tree's way and he even _talked_ to me!" she bellowed enraged.

"So what? He talks to Naraku as well in their confrontations. He is not mute, just plain arrogant! If you think Sesshoumaru has turned into some prince, saving damsels in distress, you're hugely mistaken! Come to your senses, Kagome!" he pleaded, trying to make her see reason.

"Then why did he do it, hm? Why did he save me?" she asked him in return.

"I don't know, I've no fucking clue what's going on in his head! He probably didn't want to owe a filthy human any favors or he wanted to mess with me, which he's managing perfectly right now!" he responded angry.

"Yeah, everything _has _to be about you! You know what, Inuyasha? I'm done! I'm done talking to you! Leave, I'll come back on my own, when I'm ready," she replied dryly, turning her back to him.

"Are you fucking insane, wench? All that because of my ass of a brother? I can't believe it! Fine, suit yourself. But, don't come back crying to me when you realize what a fool you've made of yourself!" he bit back turning to leave.

"The only fool here is you, you stubborn idiot!" she screamed, but he wasn't there anymore to answer her.

Kagome sat on the flower bed, hugging her knees as she sighed deeply. She would not cry, not this time. She was done crying over him.

"Why is it so hard to understand each other even now?" she murmured sighing.

She sat there for what seemed like hours, letting the serene atmosphere sooth her ache, when another presence woke her from her musings.

Across from her, a few meters away, was standing the very reason of her violent argument with Inuyasha, looking as pristine as ever.

Kagome didn't know what she wanted to do most. Run away in fear, resulting in a safe return to the village, or run towards him in anger, resulting in her early death.

'_Be a grown up, Kagome. It's not his fault you had a fight of gigantic proportions with that stupid dog,' _she finally decided, settling into staring at the silent figure without making any move to get up.

Surprisingly, he copied her example, just gazing at her sitting form, observing her wordlessly.

After a couple minutes, however, Kagome started to feel really uncomfortable under his mute scrutiny.

'_What is he staring at? Why doesn't he leave? What does he want? He is not really thinking up creative ways to kill me, is he?' _she wondered frantically.

"Um, it seems like I'm bothering you, so I'm just going to go now, okay? I just thought to let you know that I'm not challenging you or something by getting up," she babbled nervously, unfurling her legs as she waited for the blood to circulate a little before getting up. She really didn't want to prove Inuyasha's parting line right by falling on her butt right in front of Sesshoumaru.

Just as she was almost ready to get up, his voice broke the awkward silence, freezing Kagome to her place.

"Do as you like."

'_Did he just answer me? Moreover, he doesn't mind my presence in the same place as his exalted being?'_ Kagome wondered dumbfounded, but as she raised her eyes to look at him quizzically, she discovered he was not there anymore.

"Of course, he doesn't mind, because he would leave either way," she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Kagome-sama!" a loud yell came from above, making Kagome raise her head to watch shocked as Rin astride Ah-Un appeared in the sky speeding towards her.

'_Crazy coincidence? What are the odds?'_ she wondered perplexed.

"Kagome-sama, Rin is so happy to see you again so soon," the little girl exclaimed excited, dismounting hurriedly to run towards her.

"I'm happy to see you, too, Rin-chan," she replied as the adorable girl jumped in her arms, taking Kagome to the ground laughing.

"Easy there, Rin-chan," Kagome laughed as well, stroking Rin's hair.

A loud snort was heard and she felt something rubbing her thigh affectionately.

"Happy to see you too, you cuddly lizard," the miko said as she spotted Un's scaly head there.

"What are you doing here, Rin-chan?" she asked settling Rin in her lap and petting the overzealous beast.

"Rin wanted to gather flowers and decorate her hair, so Sesshoumaru-sama told Rin to come here," she answered with a huge smile.

'_Hoo, that's why he was here. He was making sure it was safe for Rin to come play. Inuyasha, you've definitely misjudged your half brother. This time I'm sure!' _she thought victoriously.

"Does Kagome-sama also like flowers?" Rin asked shyly.

"Yes, I like flowers very much, too. Do you know how to make flower wreaths, Rin-chan?" she asked smiling as the little girl shook her head no.

"How about I teach you then?" Kagome offered kindly.

"Rin would like that very much," she exclaimed ecstatic.

"Alright, come on, let's gather some flowers first. What's your favorite flower, Rin-chan?" she asked curiously.

"Rin likes that one. Rin doesn't know what it's called, but it reminds her of Sesshoumaru-sama's eyes," she replied happily.

"That's a very good choice, Rin-chan. It's a golden yellow Lily and it symbolizes refined beauty," Kagome said when she recognized the flower Rin was pointing at.

'_She does make a fine point. It's an elegant flower that truly matches those intense eyes of his. Hm, I think I read somewhere that in the middle ages it also symbolized feminine sexuality as well, but I had better not mention that, if I want to stay alive and keep reading random stuff in the future,' _she thought chuckling.

"Lily? It sounds pretty, too. Thank you, Kagome-sama, Rin will remember it now. What flower does Kagome-sama like?" she asked looking back at the older girl.

"I like that one. It's called Iris, and it has many meanings depending on the color like faith, hope and purity," she said, wisely omitting that the yellow Iris, she was pointing at now symbolized passion. Sesshoumaru would strangle her if he heard that word coming out of Rin's mouth.

They spent the rest of the hour naming flowers and making wreaths laughing. Kagome truly enjoyed spending time with the lively young girl who had as many questions as the stars.

"What are you going to do with the flower wreaths, Rin-chan?" Kagome asked finishing up the last one.

"This one is for Ah-Un, this one for Jaken-sama, this one for Rin and this one for Kagome-sama," she exclaimed delighted pointing at said wreaths each time.

"Aw, thank you, Rin-chan!" Kagome exclaimed touched, looking at the beautiful wreath made of iris and lilies. Apparently, Rin had loved the combination.

"What about Sesshoumaru? Doesn't he get one?" she then asked teasingly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama always makes Jaken-sama wear the flowers Rin picks with Ah-Un. He never wears them himself, but he takes them when Rin gives them to him. See this lily Rin put here alone? It's for Sesshoumaru-sama," she answered with a toothy smile, getting up.

"Where are you going, Rin-chan?" Kagome asked her.

"To give Sesshoumaru-sama his flower. Kagome-sama can give him one, too!" she replied pointing to a tree behind Kagome's back.

'_Oh, no, nonononono, please don't tell me he's been sitting there listening to me chattering like an idiot about flowers all this time?'_ Kagome thought panicking as she spotted the daiyoukai, sitting on the ground with his back on a tree and a leg bent, staring at the evening sky.

She felt someone tugging her skirt and glanced down to see Rin watching her with an expectant look, wearing a huge grin on her face.

"I don't think I should come with you, Rin-chan. I'm sure Sesshoumaru wouldn't like it," she suggested as softly as possible in an attempt to save her dignity.

"Silly Kagome-sama, of course Sesshoumaru-sama likes you. He wouldn't let you play with Rin if he didn't," the little girl said with certainty, pulling Kagome with her.

'_Rin-chan, I think you're confusing __**like **__with __**tolerance**__,'_ she thought, finding it impossible to put Sesshoumaru, 'like' and her name in the same sentence.

"Here, Kagome-sama can give him a flower, too!" she said smiling, holding an Iris flower for Kagome to take.

"No, that's okay, Rin-chan. I don't-" but the pleading look on the girl's eyes made her give up and just accept the flower.

Practically dragged by the little angel, Kagome let herself be guided towards the seated youkai.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin picked up this flower for you!" Rin said beaming with joy when they finally reached the silent demon, offering him the lily.

His gaze left the unchanging azure sky as he acknowledged the little girl's presence by nodding curtly. Then Rin did the unthinkable. She put down the lily near his hand and left! She ran back giggling, proceeding to decorate Ah-Un's large head with one of the wreaths she had made.

'_Rin, if you weren't so cute, you'd be in big trouble for doing this to me! What am I supposed to do now? I can't pull the same adorable childish act as Rin. It would look ridiculous to say the least,' _she thought panicked, starting to shake underneath.

'_Just pretend he's a…a human sized, non threatening, fluffy dog, give him the damn flower and get away as fast as you can, Kagome. Come on, girl, it's easy, you can do it. A ten year old just did it and didn't break a sweat for God's sake,' _she tried to encourage her inner coward.

"I-I have a flower for you as well," she murmured bending slowly to deposit the Iris near his left leg.

Then as a thought struck her, she added hastily.

"Y-you don't have to accept it or anything, it's just I have yet to thank you for saving me three days ago, and I wanted you to know that I was grateful for that," she blurted cursing her inability to hold her tongue.

He made no move to attack her and Kagome relaxed a little bit. However, as she was about to turn and go back to Rin, his smooth voice halted her retreat plan.

"Stay, miko."

'_Did he just ask me to sit with him?' _Kagome thought surprised, but decided to oblige him, when his amber gaze dared her to disobey.

"Stay, sure, no problem," she muttered taking a seat a few feet away from him, fidgeting nervously.

"So, uh, what did you want to talk about? Or not talk about, you don't have to talk if you don't want to, of course. I-I think I'll just shut up now and sit here quietly," she blurted mortified by her chatter. If even she found it annoying, the daiyoukai must be one step away from dismembering her.

As she dared to raise her eyes and attempt a glimpse at him, though, she swore she could see something different in his posture and his facial expression. He seemed almost relaxed and…wait, was that amusement she saw glimmering in the depths of his golden hued eyes? No, she must have imagined it, there was no chance the dignified Lord of the West was laughing at the frantic antics of a mere human woman.

"Rin is fond of you, miko. This Sesshoumaru will not hurt you," he declared in a regal manner, validating her new impression of him.

"T-that's good to hear. After eighteen years of living one becomes somewhat attached to her life," she replied lamely.

"I like Rin-chan as well, she's a sweet girl," she added quickly, remembering the reason for his uncharacteristic behavior towards her.

"Sesshoumaru, I know I might be overstepping some boundaries here, but I just have to ask. What are you planning to do with Rin-chan? She will soon reach puberty and things aren't like what's in my time. Here at fourteen you're practically an adult, can work, get married and have kids. Rin is human, have you thought about it?" she dared ask, overcoming her fear temporarily, more concerned with the little girl's well being.

"Rin is free to do what she wants."

"Yes, of course, I know that. I've seen how you're with her. Don't misunderstand, I'm not a creepy stalker or anything, I just seem to be meeting you unexpectedly quite often lately and a woman can tell such things just by looking," she explained patiently, as she deemed it safe enough to elaborate on the matter.

"Rin probably doesn't want to be away from you, but at some point she'll have to. She can't be in fear of her own kind all of her life, Sesshoumaru. Rin told me her family was killed by human bandits and the village people mistreated her afterwards, that's why she doesn't want to live in a human village. Is this true?" she inquired gently.

"Hn. Your kind can be crueler than youkai at times."

"That's true, but you and I know better than that. The same can be said for both races. When it comes down to it, I guess it has to do with the individual rather than the whole race," she replied seriously and the daiyoukai cocked his head in acknowledgment.

"I was thinking that I could spend some more time with Rin and teach her some things. Then, when she feels comfortable enough, maybe she would be willing to spend a few weeks in a human village periodically, learning to be with her own kind as well, if you don't object of course. You know, a human's life is not infinite, she'll miss out in a lot of things if she's always traveling with no other company but a grumpy old toad for the most part," she offered, smiling gently as she looked at Rin, forgetting the youkai watching her intently for a moment.

"You may visit Rin."

His curt reply cut through her distracted state of mind as she turned her head at his direction, surprised at his leniency.

"Does that mean you'll at least think about my other suggestion of her eventually staying at a human village at times?" she dared ask prompting him further.

"If Rin comes to wish it, she is free to stay at your village on occasions."

Kagome didn't miss the part where he made the condition of the human village being hers only.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru. I promise to look after Rin like she was my own family," she vowed relieved.

"This Sesshoumaru would not have allowed it, if he did not believe as such, miko," he agreed in a softer undertone now surprising her.

"Oh, that's right! I brought Rin some things I promised her. Would it be possible to give them to her sometime?" she asked suddenly, remembering the toothpaste and toothbrush Rin had requested before.

Abruptly, he stood up smoothly with a grace Kagome envied greatly, perusing the little girl from afar.

"Rin shall accompany you back to the village with Ah-Un."

'_Is he saying that I can't make it on my own?' _Kagome thought frowning.

"That's really not necessary, Sesshoumaru, I'll be fine on my own. I've limited my near death experiences to once a month and I already had this month's," she joked nervously.

Truth was, she would be delighted to spend more time with the sweet girl, but she had a gut feeling Inuyasha would torture her seven ways to hell for it. It was bad enough knowing she had met Sesshoumaru, seeing her being friendly with his group with his own eyes would probably make him livid.

'_I really can't take any more drama this day,' _she thought dejectedly.

However the stubborn youkai just ignored her, walking towards Rin without looking back once and Kagome was forced to follow him miffed.

"Rin, take Ah-Un and escort the miko back to her village."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" the little girl exclaimed overjoyed.

"Now, wait a minute. I never agreed to this," Kagome panted as she finally reached them.

'_Damn, he sure walks fast!' _she remarked annoyed.

"Miko, do as I say. Do not increase your near death experiences this month."

Kagome reeled back scared for a moment when she heard the word death come out of his mouth, but then noticed he had forgone his usual rigid pattern of speech and had raised an elegant eyebrow as if provoking her to refute him. That's when it finally hit her, bursting out in laughter unable to contain herself.

'_H-he just made a joke, albeit a very dry one! The great Lord of the West has a sense of humor, and I'm insane for actually liking it!'_

**Phew, that was rather long! See you next time :)**


	4. Third Encounter

**Hello again! I just wanted to inform you that there have been some slight changes to this chapter. The plot stayed the same, but some details changed in order to avoid being too similar to the original script. Many thanks to my great Beta "Beloved Stranger" for her suggestions and awesome editing skills! Enjoy****:)**

**I wish to thank my amazing Beta "Beloved Stranger" for all her hard work and cooperation in this chapter. I couldn't have done it without you, my friend:)**

Third Encounter

Kagome eyed the green scaled beast warily for a minute, trying to understand how the hell she was supposed to climb up without making a complete spectacle of herself.

'_Way to go, Kagome! Of all the days, you just had to wear an impractical short skirt today, didn't you?' _she mentally berated her self for choosing to be fashionable instead of sensible.

As she was still contemplating on finding the least embarrassing way to do this, she heard a happy squeal and turned to see Sesshoumaru gently picking up Rin and placing her on 'Au-Un' securely. Smiling goofy at the adorable sight, she missed the daiyoukai's intent stare until she found herself being overshadowed by his imposing height.

Surprised by his sudden movement, she raised her eyes upward meeting his questionably, when it finally clicked on her, and she understood his intentions perfectly.

'_H-he can't be seriously thinking of pulling the same act with me, right_?' she thought mortified, taking a hesitant step back.

"U-um, I-I can do it on my own, y-you don't have to…" she stuttered with flaming red cheeks averting her eyes, when she felt the same warm pressure on her waist as three days ago. She was then lifted up effortlessly and placed behind Rin, before she had any time to finish her sentence.

'_H-he did it again!' _Kagome thought dumbly, feeling a tingling sensation around her midsection where his strong arm had previously embraced her.

"Ah-Un."

The dragon obliged at once, hearing his master's voice, and took off in the skies, preventing Kagome from uttering a single, trembling _'thank you' _caught in her throat.

She couldn't help but cast her eyes downwards watching his proud, unmoving figure, as he became nothing more than a small dot on the ground.

"Kagome-sama, if you don't hold on to Rin, you'll fall and get hurt," Rin's worried voice cut through her haze, and she hugged the little girl tightly from behind, as her heartbeat slowly returned to its normal steady pace.

'_Damn, even when he's not threatening to disembowel someone, that male sure can give someone a heart attack!' _she mused attributing her little blackout on his overwhelming attitude.

The friendly beast started to descend slowly as Kagome recognized the outskirts of her village. Remembering her previous fight with Inuyasha, she pointed at the Bone-Eaters well saying, "Rin-chan, can we land near that old well?"

"Sure, Kagome-sama. Ah-Un, over there," she replied smiling as the two headed dragon obliged immediately.

Dismounting clumsily, Kagome sighed with relief that their arrival had gone unnoticed, and turned back to her two companions.

"Rin-chan, do you mind waiting here for a little bit with Ah-Un? I brought something for you. I'll go get it and be back real soon, okay?" she aaked smiling widely at the little girl's nod.

"Hai, Rin will wait," she exclaimed with a joyous face.

"I won't be long," Kagome shouted running back in the village.

Entering Kaede's hut, panting from the overexertion a few minutes later, she was surprised to find it completely empty.

'_Hm, I wonder where everyone went. Well, I guess it's better this way,' _she thought, relaxing that she didn't have to explain herself to the overbearing hanyou just yet. Grabbing her backpack, she quickly found what she was looking for and hastily exited the hut making her way back to the well.

Seeing the little girl waiting patiently for her, she smiled happily, waving happily. "Rin-chaaan, I'm back!"

"Here, Rin-chan, this is the toothpaste and toothbrush I told you about before," the miko gave them to the excited little girl, explaining how to use them correctly again.

"Thank you, Kagome-sama! Rin will make sure to use them everyday!" she exclaimed with delighted expression, hugging the older girl with fervor.

"No problem, Rin-chan. I'll bring you some more when you use them up, so don't worry about it. Now, go back to Sesshoumaru, before he really thinks I kidnapped you this time," she laughed merrily, returning the girl's overzealous hug. She then helped her mount Ah-Un, who in turn nuzzled Kagome's back playfully.

"Goodbye, Kagome-sama! Rin hopes to see you again soon," she yelled, waving from above as they took off.

"I'll see you soon, Rin-chan! You too, you cuddly lizard," she shouted back then turned, once again heading for the village.

This time when she entered the familiar hut; however, Sango was there.

"Sango-chan, where is everyone?" she asked perplexed by her friend's troubled expression.

"Shippou-chan is helping Kaede pick up some medicinal herbs, and Miroku is with Inuyasha trying to calm him down. What happened between you two, Kagome-chan? When he came back he was practically fuming with anger. He nearly punched Miroku when he asked why you didn't return with him," the slayer answered, pinning Kagome with an inquisitive stare.

"Why don't we find ourselves a nice hot spring and have our usual talk there, Sango-chan? I'm really sweaty from all the running today and in desperate need of a bath," she pleaded with a tired smile.

"Sure, Kagome-chan. That's a great idea," Sango agreed, her mood brightening instantly.

* * *

Submerging herself in the hot water, Kagome hummed with delight as her tense muscles finally relaxed. She noticed Sango giving her an expectant look, thinking hard on how to breach the news to her friend. Deciding Sango was always one for blunt honesty, she prepared herself and blurted the whole thing in the best way she could.

"Inuyasha and I had a talk about our relationship and then a disagreement about his half brother," she stated calmly as she watched with amusement Sango's eyes bulging in surprise. Then the slayer's face took on an angry expression.

"That idiot told you where he had been, even though I threatened him I would have him fixed if he did, didn't he?" she bellowed splashing water everywhere.

"I already knew, Sango-chan. Just because I've kept quite for so long, doesn't mean I wasn't aware," Kagome admitted softly.

"Oh, Kagome-chan, I'm so sorry. By the time we caught sight of her soul stealers, he was gone. We figured he'd be back soon before you returned, so we ignored it. I'm sorry; had I known it would end up like this, I would have hunted him down and dragged him back screaming the same night," she admitted ashamed that her friend was in pain because of her negligence.

"It's alright, Sango-chan. I don't blame you in the least. Besides, we would have had this conversation regardless of this incident," Kagome assured her friend.

"What do you mean, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked confused. It was not like her friend to act so nonchalantly after something like that.

"It's been three years, Sango-chan. I-I can't take any more of this. I'm letting him go…" she whispered softly.

After a few seconds that seemed to Kagome like an eternity, she was pulled in Sango's warm embrace as the taijiya proceeded to stroke her wet locks soothingly.

"It's okay, Kagome-chan, I understand. You've been through a lot; you deserve to find happiness, and if you believe you can't have that with Inuyasha anymore, that's fine. Shippou and I and even that lecherous monk will support you in whatever you decide to do," Sango offered kindly ruffling Kagome's hair, laughing between sniffs.

"T-thank you, Sango-chan," she replied sniffing, laughing as well, touched by her friend's easy acceptance.

"Agh, enough crying! It'll take some time, but you're a strong woman, Kagome-chan. I'm sure you'll be just fine!" the slayer exclaimed trying to wipe the tears from her eyes, only to make them even more watery.

"Here, Sango-chan, use this," Kagome offered her a cloth as she laughed at her friend's obviously embarrassed face.

"Thank you. Besides, it's not like you don't have your fair share of admirers. It's Inuyasha's loss either way; you're too good for his sorry mug!" she stated with a grimace then added slyly, "What about Kouga? He seems very…interested!"

"No way! I'm in no mood for another overbearing, phallocratic male right now. I think I just need some time to myself," the miko replied perturbed as Kouga's usual proclamation of her being his woman came into her mind.

"It was just a suggestion, take your time. There are plenty of males who would be lucky to have you, when you're ready to move forward," Sango nodded in comprehension.

"I'm curious, though, where exactly does Sesshoumaru fit in all of this?" she asked suddenly remembering Kagome mentioning him.

"Oh, that…Well, you see, that's why Inuyasha was so upset. I ran into Rin-chan three days ago in the forest and helped her get back to her camp. Then, while I was returning, a tree fell on my way, and Sesshoumaru helped me in return. I basically told Inuyasha his brother wasn't the bastard he thought him to be because of that, and he kind of exploded in my face," she revealed sighing at the memory.

"Wait! Are you telling me that _Sesshoumaru _saved you?" Sango screeched with wide eyes.

"Yes please, don't have the same reaction as that stupid dog. He really isn't that bad. Today he even agreed to let me visit Rin and possibly allow her to come live with us for a few weeks at a time," she said trying to avoid another unpleasant confrontation.

"Y-you met him again today, and you _talked _to him?" Sango continued yelling in a loud voice unable to comprehend how the hell this had happened.

"As I said before, I think he's _changed,_" Kagome insisted, putting emphasis in the last word, trying to make Sango understand.

"I'm sorry, Kagome-chan, but it's kind of hard to even imagine it. If you say so, I'll believe you, but still….this _is_ Sesshoumaru we're talking about," she replied finally calming down a bit.

"I know, just give him a chance, would you? I'm not saying he's not the same, deadly being he was, just that he has become more amiable, for lack of a better word. Not counting Bakayasha, surely at least you and Miroku must have noticed it during our past encounters this year," she tried to reason with her.

"Well, now that you mentioned it, we had our doubts regarding his behavior a few times. It's not like he wants the Tetsusaiga anymore, so why did he keep appearing so frequently and even indulged Inuyasha's childish taunts….Miroku noticed it first, though," she admitted with a perplexed look.

"My point exactly! However, when I mentioned to Inuyasha that his brother probably enjoys sparring with him and vice versa, he just exploded in my face and accused me of being delusional!" she exploded in turn.

"Hm, maybe you're right, Kagome-chan. The fact that he, also, cares for a human child points to that conclusion," Sango nodded coming to the same realization as the miko.

"See? I'm right, after all! You should see how he treats that little girl, Sango-chan. It's adorable," she mused with a foggy expression, missing the speculative look her friend gave her.

"Say, Kagome-chan, do you _like_ Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked suddenly startling Kagome, who looked at her with a shocked expression.

"W-where did that come from, Sango-chan? It's not that I _like _him exactly, it's more that I-I…respect him. Yes, that's it, I respect him. He's an honorable man, who takes care of his own and…and has a high sense of responsibility," she blurted, flushed by her friend's outrageous question.

"Hmm, I see…" Sango murmured with a secret smile.

"Hm? What, what do you see?" Kagome asked confused, still bright crimson.

"Oh, nothing important, it's good that he's changed, I guess. One less enemy to worry about," Sango replied cryptically, but Kagome obviously not catching this, sighed relieved.

"Yes, I don't think he's an enemy anymore. If only Inuyasha could see it that way as well, things would become so much easier," the miko exhaled, remembering their recent fight.

"Don't worry about him, Kagome-chan. In time, he'll have to acknowledge this as well," Sango said reassuringly, "or I'll be forced to make him," she added laughing gleefully.

"I'd love to see that; I'll even help you," Kagome burst out laughing also.

"Oh, that's right, Sango-chan, I've brought you something veeeeery interesting," she said slyly giggling.

"W-what is it?" Sango asked alarmed, seeing her friend's mischievous smile.

"You'll see, you'll see…" she replied in a sing song voice as she began washing her hair. Curious, Sango copied her example and soon they both stood up, reaching for their towels.

A shuffling sound broke the peaceful silence and Sango immediately threw whatever she could reach first at the direction she heard the suspicious sound. A pain filled gasp followed, indicating the slayer had indeed hit her target.

"That pervert! I swear when I catch him, he'll wish he had a wind tunnel in his groin!" Sango screamed enraged.

"Aw, come on, Sango-chan, don't hit him there, otherwise my present will be useless," Kagome said laughing.

"What kind of present di-" Sango began, but stopped when she heard the same shuffling sound and a second later Shippou emerged, holding Kagome's shoe, sporting a bright red bump on his head.

"Shippou-chan!" Kagome yelled, rushing to inspect the injury her kit had suffered.

"Oh my God, Shippou-chan, I am so sorry! I thought you were that lecherous peeping Tom," Sango apologized, fussing over the hurt fox child.

"I-It's alright, it d-doesn't hurt," Shippou said, trying to be tough, although it was clearly obvious to the two women he was fighting to suppress his tears.

"That's my good boy, there, there," Kagome stroked his hair, as she surmised it was just a small bump and not something serious.

"What are you doing here, Shippou-chan?" Sango asked, still feeling guilty for hitting the poor kit.

"I came back and caught your scent, Kagome. I was worried you were sad, because of Inuyasha, so I followed you here," Shippou explained, glad that his surrogate mother didn't seem upset or sad.

"I'm fine, Shippou-chan. Thank you for worrying. Wait a little bit for us to get dressed, and we'll head back together, okay honey?" Kagome said softly, touched by her kit's concern.

"Un," he nodded happily, but then he noticed something strange.

"Why do your dirty clothes smell like Sesshoumaru?" he asked confused.

"That's because I met him after I spoke with Inuyasha, but if Inuyasha finds out he'll get really angry. Can you keep it a secret for me?" she asked sweetly, caressing his cheek lovingly.

"Yes, I don't mind, but he didn't hurt you, did he?" he asked with a scared expression.

"No, Shippou-chan. In fact, he saved me three days ago. I know you're scared of him, but you like Rin, right?" she asked trying to ease his obvious fear.

"Un, I like Rin," he agreed a little more relaxed.

"Then would you like to come play with Rin, next time I visit her? You can see for yourself that Sesshoumaru isn't so scary. He even likes flowers," she coaxed him laughing.

"Can I really come? I like flowers too, and we can paint together!" he squealed with an eager look.

"Sure, Shippou-chan, Rin would love that as well! Just remember…." she placed a finger over her lips in emphasis.

"It's a secret," he whispered nodding in understanding.

"Come on, you two great conspirators, let's go back, before it gets dark," Sango suggested laughing at their machinations.

* * *

By the time they returned, Miroku and Kaede were waiting for them in the hut each wearing a defeated expression.

"Is something the matter?" Kagome asked alarmed by the oppressive silence and their serious looks.

"It's Inuyasha," Miroku said carefully.

"Did something happen to him?" Kagome asked worried, as Sango came closer with an equally concerned face.

"Not exactly," the monk replied not meeting her eyes, but instead focusing on the vibrant fire.

"Speak plainly, monk! We already had our fair share of surprises for one day," Sango bit out annoyed, remembering their morning ordeal when searching for the hanyou, and Kagome couldn't agree more with that statement.

"Well, I tried to calm him down, but he's being awfully unreasonable. He insists that Kagome-sama has…betrayed him for his brother or some sort of nonsense like that," Miroku answered slowly as everyone in the hut went deadly silent.

"What do you mean _betrayed him for his brother?"_ Kagome exclaimed feeling her previous ire resurfacing with a force.

"I'm just repeating his exact words, Kagome-sama. If you would be so kind as to explain to us their meaning in more detail, I'd be grateful as well," he responded, optioning to be more diplomatic, after he sensed the dangerous rise of spiritual energy emanating from the miko.

"I can't believe him!" she shouted, storming out of the hut, in search of the outrageous hanyou.

"Um, did we miss something, my dear Sango? Surely, Kagome-sama wouldn't...and with Sesshoumaru no less," he implied with a lascivious grin.

"Don't you dare complete that sentence, you pervert!" Sango warned him cradling her giant weapon.

"Yeah, Miroku, Kagome wouldn't do something like that!" Shippou piped in not understanding fully what was going on, but assuming the monk was about to say something insulting of his surrogate mother.

"Well, demon or no demon, that hanyou's brother sure is a handsome one. Ah, to be young again…." an amused voice murmured nostalgically, shocking all of them into silence.

* * *

Kagome didn't have to go far to find the brooding silver eared hanyou. He was perched as usual on his favorite tree looking like an overstuffed angry pepper.

"Inuyasha, you have some explaining to do," Kagome said with a clipped tone, folding her arms while tapping her foot on the ground angrily.

"That's my line, wench," he hissed, acknowledging her presence immediately this time.

"What exactly are you accusing me of?" she asked him narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"You know very well what's pissing me off! Wake up Kagome! That bastard is using you for something! I don't know what it is, but it's a trap, I'm telling ya!" he exploded his face matching his fiery red robes.

"Oh, how exactly is he using me then?" she shot back more calmly, wanting to see what the idiot dog's ridiculous assumption was.

"He's using that brat of his, of course. You know you go all goofy eyed when you see a cute kid. Lemme tell you, I can see it's working!" he spat with disdain.

"I do adore Rin-chan, that's true, but that has nothing to do with Sesshoumaru. My affection for Rin isn't enough to cloud my judgment in the outlandish case that he does indeed try to manipulate me into doing his bidding," she argued logically.

"Keh, he's also….you know, _that_!" he bit out suddenly squirming.

"_That? _Inuyasha, I don't speak dog language. You'll have to elaborate on _that_ for me to understand what exactly you mean," she mocked him getting tired of his baseless allegations.

Instead of answering her directly, he tossed down something that almost hit Kagome straight in the head.

"Hey, watch it! I swear if you don't stop with this attitude, I'll make sure you'll break the Guinness world record for the deepest hole ever!" she yelled exasperated.

"Just look at the damned thing! I've marked the page," he said a bit more subdued after her threat.

'_Is this…? You've got to be kidding me!'_ she thought, nearly bursting out in laughter. In her hands was the latest issue of a women's magazine she had brought last week for fun.

Inside there was a stupid quiz, named _'Who's your type of man?'_ that she and Sango had taken just for the fun of it. They had even gone as far as to pick a male of this era that fit each category perfectly.

Miroku was the charming playboy type, Kouga was the wild bad boy type, Inuyasha was the moody loner type and due to lack of other options Kagome had put Sesshoumaru as the dangerous silent type. By pure chance, her result had been the last one, and she had marked it with her name to differentiate from Sango's result, which had not surprisingly been the first one.

'_I can't believe he read this! What's next? Is he going to ask me for a pedicure too?' _she wondered with barely contained amusement.

'_Well if you combine this stupid quiz with what I told him in the morning I guess it's natural a huge misunderstanding like that would happen,'_ she mused, deciding to tease the agitated dog just a little for the headache he had caused her.

"Inuyasha, are you jealous of your brother?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"_Half_ brother!" he corrected her, "and why the hell would I ever be jealous of that arrogant bastard? He looks like a dead fish with that constant constipated look!" he spat angry.

"D-dead fish?" Kagome mumbled, and it was too much for her. She broke down in uncontrollable laughter nearly doubling in two.

"What's so funny, wench?" he asked taken aback from her unexpected reaction.

"I-Inuyasha, you _are_ jealous!" she repeated with more conviction this time.

"Listen well and don't interrupt me, or I'll have another laughing fit from what you'll probably say," she cut him off when she saw him ready to open his mouth to no doubt shout something ridiculous again.

"Just because I'm not seeing you romantically anymore, doesn't mean I'm looking for a replacement, at least not now. If in the future someone manages to catch my heart, I'll be honest and discuss it with you. You'll always play an important role in my life, just not the same anymore. You'll always be my friend. Are we clear on this?" she explained slowly, and he nodded sullenly.

"Good! But, seriously, your older brother?" she asked with mirth.

"Keh, it's not _that _weird, wench. This morning you spoke of him like he was your god or something, _and _he's your type!" he yelled feeling insulted by her condescending tone.

"Firstly, I simply stated that he has changed from his previous indifferent self. Secondly, what you heard was gratitude for him saving my life. Thirdly, if he was my _type_, explain to me why I have been swooning for you for the past three years. You're certainly neither dangerous nor silent!" she argued back frustrated with his hardheadedness.

"Fine! I get it, wench. You think he's a dead fish with feelings," he shot back with a sneer.

"Yes, thank you! But can you drop the dead fish symbolism? Otherwise, each time I'll look at his face, I'll not be able to control my laughter and, feelings or no feelings, he'll have every right to maim me. Know that I'll blame it on you if that ever happens," she teased with a half smile.

"Keh, I still think you're just kidding yourself, but whatever. I'm sure that bastard will do something nasty soon, and you'll come to your senses," he conceded reluctantly.

"Just for the record though, if you ever happen to fall for the pompous prick, you'll have to take off these damned beads _and _apologize down in your knees to the great Inuyasha-sama!" he warned her refusing to let the matter go.

"Fine, whatever….I promise, but don't hold your horses. I told you there's nothing between me and your brother, and I'm not ready to open my heart for anyone just yet," she remarked, and he looked guilty for a moment.

"Don't make that guilty face. You are not the only reason for this. You give yourself too much credit, baka," she taunted him, succeeding in replacing the look of shame on his face with one of indignation.

"Whatever you say, wench," he shot back without much bite.

"One another thing, Inuyasha. Can you try not to provoke him so much? I'm not asking you to act all friendly with your half brother, just talk to him without so many insults. You might find you can get along with him in the long run. After all, he is the only family you've left. You might be able to find some things about your father from him. Don't you want that? If he's making an effort don't you think you could try as well?" she cajoled him sweetly.

"Will you stop it already? Damn, woman, you're driving me crazy with all your mushiness! Fine, I won't fight with him if he doesn't start it first, but I'm still calling him a dead fish, and I sure as hell ain't backing down from a challenge! Happy now?" he agreed grumpily.

"I guess that's the best you can do, so I'll take it! Thank you, Inuyasha. You aren't that bad, after all; just like your brother," she winked at him playfully.

"_Half _brother!" he insisted grudgingly, "and don't lump us in together! He and I have nothing in common, wench!"

"Yeah, yeah, but you have to admit that you both don't do well in the emotions department. You might be surprised at how actually similar you two are," she continued teasing him.

"Just, drop it, will you! Keh, women and their stupid _feelings,"_ he muttered, turning his head away from her.

Kagome decided not to push the matter further; she had already made her point and even managed to knock some sense into that stubborn male. Things were looking pretty good for now, she thought and smiled content.

Leaving him blissfully alone to wallow in his misery, she walked slowly back in the hut, where her friends no doubt waited patiently to learn the outcome of their conversation.

She couldn't have been more wrong, as when she entered the fire lit hut, she met what could only be described as utter chaos.

Sango had Miroku by the neck, shouting enraged at him something about manners, while she tried to suffocate him. Shippou was locked on his left ankle biting him quite viciously, while the monk tried to shake him off unsuccessfully and Kaede was just…sipping her tea quietly with a dazed expression and a dreamy half smile.

'_Figures! I solve one problem, just to fall head-first into another. Oh, universe, will there ever be rest for a tired, pitiful little miko?' _she cried inwardly, pleading for the powers that be to cut her some slack for once.

"Hey, people! What's going on?" she yelled loudly, in order to be heard above all the riot, only to be ignored blatantly.

Sighing deeply, she took a seat next to the old priestess, taking a cup as she waited for the commotion to settle down naturally.

"Oya, Kagome, you're back," Kaede greeted her, coming out of her self induced reverie.

"Unfortunately. What's the problem now?" she asked exhausted, watching the oblivious trio continuing their weird fight.

"I believe the monk implied that you had established some kind of immoral relationship with Inuyasha's brother and then suggested to Sango they should do the same, which sent the slayer and the kit into a frenzy as you can see," Kaede explained calmly, as if the situation didn't bother her in the least.

"Not him, too!" Kagome exclaimed, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Alright, that's it! I'm _not _sleeping with Sesshoumaru!" she bellowed, freezing effectively all activity in the hut.

Four large pair of eyes stared at her disbelievingly, as if she had announced the exact opposite.

"I-It was just a harmless joke, Kagome-sama. I never expected you to take it that seriously," Miroku mumbled, rubbing his abused neck.

"If you have nothing helpful to say, then I suggest you keep your mouth shut next time, you depraved monk! How can you call yourself a holy man with that attitude?" Sango remarked with disgust clearly etched upon her face.

"Don't you dare insult Kagome again!" Shippou yelled, letting go of Miroku's leg, ripping his robes a little in the process.

"Um, guys, can we just forget about this whole thing instead?" Kagome cut in with a placating gesture.

"Fine," all three of them agreed, albeit grudgingly, but Kagome could still feel Miroku's speculative glance scrutinizing her.

'_Will I have to explain myself to every single person here today?' _she thought sighing despondently.

Inuyasha chose that time to break into the hut, interrupting her depressing thoughts.

"We have a visitor," he announced as he slumped down unceremoniously.

Kagome looked behind him, but saw no one following him. Opening her mouth to ask where the mysterious guest was, she felt a pinching in her neck. Instinctively she slapped her neck, flattening whatever had caused the stinging pain.

"Myouga-jiichan!" she exclaimed recognizing the squashed old flea in her palm.

"Kagome-sama, it's good to see you again. Your blood is delicious as always," the tiny flea youkai commented regaining his usual round form with a 'plop'.

"Hurry up and spill why you're here," Inuyasha ordered him in a gruff tone.

"Greetings to you as well, Inuyasha-sama. This loyal servant of yours has brought valuable information regarding some strange occurrences happening in the northeast," Myouga announced proudly.

Hearing that, everyone's attention became focused on the old flea with renewed interest.

"Well, speak up already!" Inuyasha ordered him impatiently.

"There has been some talk of a band of vagabonds causing trouble, and the signs of a strong demonic presence in Mt. Hakurei, which is supposed to be a sacred mountain impenetrable to demons," Myouga confessed in a serious tone.

"Mt. Hakurei? I think I have heard of it before. It's said to be a holy place that demons and humans alike have difficulty approaching too close," Miroku contemplated aloud.

"Are you saying that there is actually a demon strong enough to breach those sacred grounds?" the monk asked amazed.

"Those are the rumors that reached this old man's ears. If it's true or not, you'll have to ascertain that on your own," Myouga replied, jumping onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"That band of ruffians that you mentioned, what do they have to do with the demonic presence?" Kagome asked in turn thoughtful.

"I merely mentioned it, because it has to be too much of a coincidence for these two things to be happening at the same time in the same region," the old flea answered hopping up and down.

"It could be connected to Naraku somehow, Inuyasha. Maybe we should check it out. It's not like we have any other leads," Kagome offered, looking at the hanyou for confirmation.

"I agree with Kagome-chan. It could be something," Sango nodded as well, slapping away Miroku's wandering hand as he laughed nervously at having been caught so easily.

"Let's go!" the hanyou proclaimed getting up suddenly.

"Wait a minute, Inuyasha! We have to get ready first. It's going to be a long trip, after all. Besides it's almost nighttime. Why don't we head out in the morning?" Kagome argued logically.

"Keh, fine! You stupid humans gather whatever you need. I'll be sleeping outside," he replied miffed, walking out.

'_Just ignore him, Kagome. He's always like this,' _Kagome tried to convince her inner raging self to calm down and not sit the impertinent jerk till winter came.

"Kagome-chan, I'll help you," Sango volunteered, eager to get away from the flirtatious monk for a while.

* * *

_The next morning_

After an hour of trying to pack all the last minute's necessities for the journey, while ignoring Inuyasha's impatient yells and Miroku's infuriating attempts to fondle their behinds or as he called it _help _them, Kagome was ready to commit murder.

"I swear, Sango-chan, if I hear another 'hurry it up, will ya?' or feel another creepy hand trying to squeeze my butt, I'll knee them where it hurts most wearing a SWAT knee pad!" she hissed glaring at the obnoxious males.

"I'm not sure what exactly that is, but judging from the sound of your voice, it must hurt a lot," the slayer surmised, wearing an identical exasperated look as the angry miko.

"Oh, you've no idea, Sango-chan," she replied grinning evilly, imagining the male's howls of pain in her mind.

"Bring me a pair, next time. It sounds useful," Sango said, recognizing the merit of such a weapon.

"Oi, are you done yet? We don't have all day, ya know!" the unsuspecting hanyou's voice interrupted their conversation.

"Yeah, we're ready!" Kagome hollered back, hoisting her new backpack as she said her goodbyes with the older miko quickly.

* * *

They had traveled remarkably quiet for a while, when Kagome suddenly remembered something, as she recognized the area they were in.

"Inuyasha, aren't we close to Jinenji-san's village?" she asked curiously to the red clad hanyou.

"Yeah, what of it?" his curt reply came back after a few seconds.

"Then, we should stop by and say hello," she suggested, feeling elated at the prospect.

"What? We don't have time for this, wench! What if Naraku disappears again, while you're doing house visits?" Inuyasha shot back in a sour tone.

"Jinenji-san? Who is that, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked intrigued, as the name rang familiar somehow in her mind.

"He's a hanyou, like Inuyasha. Unlike the prissy dog, however, Jinenji-san is very shy and kind. He's the one who made the antidote for Kirara, when she was poisoned," Kagome supplied the information, and Sango's eyes flashed with recognition.

"Oh, I remember now! I would, also, like to thank him for that time," she said with a smile, stroking the cat youkai's ears affectionately.

"No, we're not stopping and that's final!" the dog eared hanyou proclaimed loudly.

"Inuyasha, come on, it'll just be for a little bit," Kagome pleaded with him.

The hanyou, however, was not listening to her anymore, as he tilted his head upwards, sniffing the air with concentration.

"This scent…" he murmured, "it's Naraku's poison insects," he yelled suddenly.

The group instantly looked upwards, and after a couple of seconds, two of the cursed insects indeed appeared in the sky heading slowly towards them. However, as they flew directly above them, they abruptly started losing altitude, and in a matter of minutes they landed unmoving in front of Inuyasha's feet.

"What the hell? Are they dead?" Inuyasha wondered, kicking the unresponsive bugs.

Suddenly, a light green energy orb passed through the group and landed a few feet ahead, transforming into a tall, familiar figure.

'_Sesshoumaru,' _Kagome thought nervously, as she gazed at his rigid stance.

"Did you kill them?" his deep baritone voice broke the eerie silence his sudden appearance had caused.

"You mean the poison insects? They just dropped dead on their own. What the hell do you want, you bastard?" Inuyasha yelled, but was elbowed quite forcibly by the miko.

"What? I _am _being civil!" he complained sullenly, making Kagome sigh.

"Inuyasha, I'm not feeling very magnanimous today. I will not go easy on you this time," the daiyoukai warned him with a death glare.

'_Oh boy! Someone definitely pissed on his favorite pair of shoes today,' _Kagome thought, easily identifying the annoyance and irritation coloring his seemingly bland tone.

"Oh, yeah? Come and get me, asshole!" Inuyasha shouted in retaliation ignoring her shout of protest, as the challenging words left his mouth.

'_Here we go again…A splendid display of how testosterone overrules radical thought,' _Kagome thought aggravated, as the two siblings engaged in a vicious battle.

"Sesshoumaru, if you're looking for Naraku, we heard some rumors that he might be hiding somewhere in the northeast. Inuyasha, while you're playing swordfight with your brother, I'll visit Jinenji-san," she shouted, in order to be heard over the loud metallic clash of swords.

"_Half _brother!" both corrected her, locked in a heated duel, and Kagome was almost tempted to make a very improper hand gesture at them.

"Do you want to come with me?" she turned and asked her companions, not bothering anymore with the stubborn dogs.

"I think we should stay, in case Sesshoumaru decides to make true on his promise and eliminate the stain on his bloodline this time," Miroku answered with a worried expression while Sango nodded in agreement.

"I don't think he'll do that, no matter what he says," Kagome replied as Shippou hopped on her shoulder.

"Well then, we're off. Come by when these two finish their little squabble!"

* * *

"Jinenji-san?" Kagome called happily at the entrance of the old hut.

"Who goes there?" a thin, heavily wrinkled old woman asked with a suspicious tone.

"Obaachan, it's me, Kagome," she replied, as she recognized the hanyou's stern mother.

"Kagome?" a soft voice came from underneath a huge blanketed mass.

"Jinenji-san, is that you? Why are you hiding in there?" Kagome asked confused, as she heard her friend's familiar voice.

"Oh, Kagome! You're that human girl with the dog hanyou. Well, come in, girl!" Jinenji's mother exclaimed, motioning for her to sit down.

"Thank you, obaachan. Is Jinenji-san sick?" she asked worried.

"No, it's his time of the month, where he turns into a human. He's just embarrassed to show his face while he's like this, so he spends the whole day hiding inside," she explained pouring some tea, offering it to Kagome.

"I see. That's too bad, since we came all the way to see him. Jinenji-san, won't you come out for a little bit? I want you to meet my kit," Kagome tried to coax him gently.

"You have a youkai child, Kagome-san?" the shy voice exclaimed with surprise from the back of the hut.

"Well, he's not my actual son, I've adopted him, after he was left without parents to care for him. His name is Shippou. Shippou-chan, this is Jinenji-san, say 'hi'," she prompted her equally shy kit who was hiding behind her this whole time.

"H-hi, nice to meet you," Shippou murmured, peeking his head from behind her back.

"Oya, what a sweet fox kit! Come here, little one, let me see you," the old woman said with a hearty tone, as she spotted Shippou, and he slowly made his way towards her.

"He's a bit shy with strangers," Kagome explained laughing jovially as she encouraged her kit with a pat on the back.

A pair of glowing, round blue eyes peeked underneath the blanket curiously at the guests.

"You really have a kind and warm heart, Kagome-san, to adopt a youkai child," Jinenji commented softly.

"Jinenji-san, you're too kind. I'm not that great," she replied, blushing lightly and holding her rose colored cheeks.

A loud wail was heard abruptly as a very familiar green imp barged into the hut panting, and interrupting their dialogue.

"I-is this Jinenji's home?" he asked in an urgent tone, scanning the hut quickly. At the sight of the miko though, his eyes became wide, and he started wailing again.

"Jaken! What are you doing here?" Kagome exclaimed, surprised by the annoying youkai's sudden appearance.

"Y-you are the hanyou's wench! I-I mean Inuyasha-sama's ningen companion!" he corrected himself quickly, bowing his head in an apology as Kagome's jaw dropped open from surprise.

'_Is this really Jaken? He's acting way too respectful towards me…' _Kagome thought flabbergasted by the little demon's strange behavior.

"Alright, you little coward! Spill! What has happened for you to act like this?" the miko asked, narrowing her eyes at the fidgeting imp.

"-as fallen ill…" he murmured in a low voice, and Kagome strained her ears to hear what he said.

"What? Speak louder!" she exclaimed on the verge of losing her patience with the slimy youkai for interrupting her lovely reunion with Jinenji.

"Rin has fallen ill. S-she went to find food, and she must have eaten something poisonous. She's burning up, you have to help her! If Sesshoumaru-sam learns of this, kami only knows what he'll do!" Jaken burst out in loud cries, bowing his head repeatedly, pleading for the miko's assistance.

"You irresponsible toad! Didn't I warn you what would happen to you, if you didn't take proper care of Rin-chan? Where is she!?" Kagome demanded as her eyes flashed with anger, standing up to follow the trembling imp, who was pointing outside.

She found the little girl on the twin headed dragon's back, breathing heavily with a high fever. Marching up to the dragon youkai, she carefully picked up Rin, and walked back inside, all the while whispering soft reassuring words to the little girl.

"Jinenji-san, can you _please _come out to have a look at her? I'm afraid my healing skills won't be enough to cure her. I really have no idea what she ate, and without identifying the poison first, I can't give her the correct antidote," Kagome pleaded with the hidden giant in the verge of tears.

"Let me see her, girl," Jinenji's mother offered gently, stroking Rin's forehead with a worried expression.

"Ah, this looks like she ate one of these poisonous mushrooms that grow deep in the forest. You know those violet looking ones? Do we have an antidote for that, Jinenji?" she asked her son as she made the little girl comfortable on the futon.

"Hm, someone came last week and took all of our supplies of that antidote. I have most of the ingredients to make another one, but I'm missing a very basic plant. I could go gather the plant tomorrow, but it might be too late…" the kind giant replied with regret in his tone.

"Can you tell me where that plant grows and what it looks like then? I will go and get it," Kagome asked the shy giant.

"It's too dangerous, Kagome-san. There are a lot of youkai lurking in the mountain," Jinenji replied concerned.

"Don't worry about that, Jinenji-san. Just tell me where to find it," Kagome insisted, stroking Rin's hair soothingly.

"In the nearest mountain; they usually grow in high places and have a deep burgundy color. They do look like wild berries," he described as accurately as he could.

"Thank you, Jinenji-san. Shippou-chan, stay here until I return. I promise I'll be back soon. Keep Rin-chan company, will you?" she said hugging both children and stood up.

"Obaachan, please look after them. Oh, and if a very regal, tall inuyoukai happens to pass by, please tell him what happened without threatening him. He's the little girl's guardian," she asked the old woman bowing.

"Of course, girl! An elegant youkai guardian, huh? This one seems a bit young to be falling in love with handsome youkai, but love knows no age! Ah, she reminds me of my younger days…" she mused dreamily, as her cheeks flushed crimson from the memory of her youkai lover.

"Ahaha, yes, she's very fond of the proud demon, that's for sure," Kagome laughed and hurried outside.

'_Thank God, I acted smart for once and brought my bow with me!' _she thought relieved, as she viewed the distance she had to cover until she reached the ominous mountain. Something rough nuzzled her back, and she yelped surprised, only to come face to face with Un's scaly head.

"You scared me, you rude beast," she chastised him, but quickly gave in and petted his scaly head. Slowly Ah came closer and nudged her shoulder.

"Oh, so you've finally decided to acknowledge me as well?" she teased him, raising her eyebrows at Un's twin brother, and he snorted petulantly.

"Well, boys, I better go or else Jaken will have a very unfortunate end at Sesshoumaru's claws, and as much as that sounds satisfying, I'd prefer to have a private _talk _with him before his lord murders him," she said, exhaling a long breath.

* * *

Kagome soon discovered the reason why Jinenji-san was reluctant on letting her go there alone. The place was overflowing with demonic energy, granted Kagome could only sense weak youkai. Nevertheless, their sheer numbers were overwhelming.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all," she whispered, looking frantically for the required plant, so she could get the hell away from the dangerous mountain as soon as possible.

Finally she spotted the burgundy colored berries look alike at the far side of a really high and steep cliff.

"Of course, with my luck, I should have expected this was going to be anything but easy…" she muttered sighing as she looked for a safe way to reach the dangerous spot.

Finding what she deemed was a rather climbable path, she grabbed hold of a rough edge and began her ascent.

Many youkai tried to attack her, but her conjured holy barrier held strong, repelling them away. The burned flesh of the injured youkai made her eyes water, but she continued her slow ascent determined to reach her goal.

At last, she was less than a meter away from the burgundy plant, when she ran out of stepping stones.

"Damn, why didn't gods make these mountains more female friendly? I know I'm not a freaking model here, and I'm not complaining, but give me a break! Even short women have rights you know," she bit out miffed while cursing her 5 feet and 1 measly inch height.

"Well, here goes all or nothing," she prayed to every known entity and stretched as far as she could, reaching with all her might for the plant. She felt her fingers brushing against its petals, grinning victoriously.

Pushing herself a little more, she managed to grab it securely into her hand, finally uprooting it. She hid the precious plant inside her blouse, continuing her dangerous ascent as she managed to climb all the way up.

While she was panting from the overexertion, trying to catch her breath; though, an insistent youkai broke through her barrier as her power had diminished after the strenuous ascent. She lost her footing abruptly from the unexpected attack, making a head dive for the deep ravine below.

'_After all these battles and adventures, I can't believe I'm dying in a ridiculous way like this! The great Shikon miko fell off a cliff and met her tragic death … How grandiose!' _she thought delirious, screaming in frustration and fear.

She was still screaming when her whole being was enveloped in a warm, pulsing energy and became weightless. She was still shaking when that blinding light metamorphosed into a strong, well defined male body holding her protectively against a sculpted chest. She was still breathing heavily when she felt slender clawed fingers supporting her bare thighs. She could still feel her heart beating frantically inside her chest, when she raised her head to meet shimmering golden pools, holding her captive in their intensity. Then, she felt nothing more.


	5. Fourth Encounter

**This chapter has remained the same except for a few grammatical corrections done by my lovely Beta, "Beloved Stranger". Thank you for your hard and timely work, my friend^^**

**Thank you for all the support and kind reviews! Enjoy :)**

Fourth Encounter

Kagome opened her eyes groggily, feeling like someone had tried to rearrange her bone structure. She swore she could hear her joints creaking like old, rusty door hinges.

'_I really hope I'm not dead, or else I'm suing heaven for fraud, and asking for my soul back,' _she thought wincing in pain as she tried to get up.

"Kagome-san, you shouldn't move too much; you exhausted yourself trying to climb such a dangerous and high cliff. I have made a paste for soothing your aching muscles. Apart from some minor scrapes you will be fine and ready to move in a few hours," a kind voice informed her, and Kagome was surprised to see the giant hanyou's familiar form sitting near the fire.

"Jinenji-san, why am I here?" Kagome asked only to stare at him confused as she noticed he had reverted back to his hanyou form.

"Wait, what time is it?" she exclaimed even more baffled now.

"The sun has long since set, Kagome-san. You've been asleep for a few hours. I'm glad nothing bad happened to you, I was really worried," he replied warmly.

"I told you not to worry, Jinenji-san. I might not look it, but I'm pretty sturdy," she laughed as she tried to move her sore muscles.

"It was really fortunate that the little girl's youkai guardian saved you and brought you here," he said with a relieved tone.

'_Guardian? Little girl?' _Kagome thought confused, trying to remember what had really happened to her in that mountain.

Images began swirling in her head randomly as she recalled the day's earlier events; Jaken storming through the hut, Rin-chan being poisoned, the youkai infested dangerous mountain, falling into an endless void, enrapturing aureate eyes…

"Sesshoumaru…" she whispered breathless, as her last conscious memory assaulted her mind. It was he, who had prevented the fall to her certain death, held her in that unyielding yet soft embrace, and carried her back to safety.

A deafening squeal broke through her semi hypnotic state, and Kagome found herself looking straight into vibrant green orbs, filled with concern.

"Kagome, I was so worried, when Sesshoumaru brought you back and you were not moving!" Shippou wailed, burying his head in her neck as he hugged her tightly.

"Shippou-chan, I'm sorry I made you worry. I'm fine now," she smiled warmly, ruffling his auburn locks.

"Un, please don't go anywhere without me again," he pleaded with big, round watery eyes.

"I promise, Shippou-chan. I'm not going anywhere," she cooed at him gently.

"Kagome-san, remember to apply that salve, or you'll be in pain tomorrow," Jinenji said, deciding to let them have their privacy, and walked out.

"Thank you for all your trouble, Jinenji-san," the miko responded, and she could see his ears turning bright red as he exited the hut.

"Where is Rin-chan?" she asked softly, when the distressed kit finally calmed down.

"She left with Sesshoumaru. She said to tell you 'thank you', and that she hopes to see you again," he answered blinking back unshed tears.

"I see…Did Inuyasha and the others come here while I was asleep, Shippou-chan?" she asked, assuming that they had.

"Un, obaachan made them help Jinenji-san plant some herbs. She threatened Inuyasha with a broom, when he complained," he replied, giggling lightly.

"I bet she did! Too bad I missed that," Kagome said disappointed, and laughed as well.

"Oya, you've finally awoken, girl! You had us scared there for a moment when that youkai brought you here unconscious, mangled up like that," a raucous voice interrupt their conversation, as Jinenji's mother entered the hut, and caught sight of the miko.

"I'm really sorry for all the trouble, obaachan. It seems I have managed to make a lot of people upset today," Kagome apologized sincerely.

"Oh, don't worry about it, girl. Thanks to you I've seen something that made this old heart remember what it was like to be young," she said blushing with a dazed expression.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked perplexed by the old woman's behavior.

"That handsome youkai, girl! You're a lucky one to have caught the attention of such a fine male," she squealed in a high pitched voice like a little girl.

"Um, obaachan? It's not like that exactly…" Kagome tried to explain, but the elder woman was already lost in some kind of dream world, mumbling something about young love and men with pretty hair.

Kagome decided to just leave her be, and stood up, intent on going outside to meet her companions despite her protesting bones.

They were indeed working diligently in the fields alongside the giant hanyou, who gave them a few tasks now and then. Kagome nearly broke out in laughter, when she spotted Inuyasha wearing a triangular cloth from his nose down, trying really hard not to faint from the overwhelming scents all around him.

"Hi, guys!" she shouted, waving at them from a distance. She had no idea what that murky substance the dog hanyou was spreading in the ground was, but judging from his severe aversion to it, Kagome had no inclination whatsoever to get closer to him.

"Kagome-chan, I'm so glad to see you!" Sango yelled back, dumping a heavy bucket right on Miroku's feet, causing him to cry out in pain, as she made her way towards her friend.

"Sango-chan, that wasn't very nice…Look how pitiful he looks!" Kagome remarked, hugging the slayer with an amused expression that belied her words.

"Hn, that amorous monk deserved it and so much more!" Sango exclaimed huffing.

"Oi, wench, you're finally awake! Let's get going!" Inuyasha hollered, finishing his work with a look of disgust permanently etched on his face.

"You can't be serious, Inuyasha! It's already dark, let's spend the night here. Besides, I haven't had the chance to talk with Jinenji-san at all," Kagome complained glaring daggers at him.

"Whose fault is that, wench? You said you were going to visit Jinenji and the old hag, not fall on your ass and get injured! How can you be so stupid, Kagome?" Inuyasha shot back angry.

'_I will not sit him, I will not sit him, I will not sit him…' _Kagome repeated the same phrase like a mantra inside her head, praying to all known gods for patience.

"Kagome-san just wanted to help me, Inuyasha-san. She is kind and generous like that. I couldn't come out and water the plants, so she did in my stead. She has a really big heart," the blue eyed hanyou explained, not wanting them to fight as he gave the miko a reassuring nod.

'_Thank you, Jinenji-san for not revealing the truth,' _Kagome smiled grateful at him for his little white lie.

"Keh, let me tell you where you're wrong, Jinenji. Kagome's heart is reaaally tiny!" he said with emphasis, forming a really small gap between his thumb and forefinger.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called sweetly and the hanyou cringed, "sit."

He immediately head dived right into the smelly mud with a 'splash'.

"See, what did I tell ya? Tiny!" Inuyasha exclaimed coughing dirt.

"Sit, sit, sit…." the miko commanded for as many times as she had repeated the opposite phrase in her mind.

"Ah, he never learns," Miroku commented, reaching them limping.

"Like you're one to talk, monk. I don't want to hear that from you!" Sango sneered at him.

"They are both idiots," the fox kit sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

"Kagome-san, what is this food?" Jinenji asked curious, as Kagome prepared and gave everyone a few cups of ramen.

"It's called ramen, Jinenji-san. It's a type of noodles made in my…eh, village. It's very tasty! Please accept it as payment for the salve," the miko explained as best as she could.

"You can't do this, wench! Come on, I want my ramen!" Inuyasha whined from outside the hut miserably.

"No, that's your punishment for your earlier indiscretion, baka! Go eat some grass for all I care! After all, I am such a heartless woman, shouldn't I act like it as well?" Kagome shot back still seething with fury.

"Kagome-sama, perhaps you are being a bit too harsh on poor Inuyasha. At least allow me to give him my own share," Miroku intervened with a placating smile.

"What would _you_ eat then, Miroku-san?" Kagome asked taken aback by the monk's selfless suggestion.

"I do not mind, Kagome-sama. In fact, I would prefer my hands be full rather than my stomach," he replied foxily, wiggling his eyebrows at Sango's direction.

"In your dreams, you degenerate! That's it, I've had enough! Go outside with that dog!" the slayer screamed enraged, sharing Kagome's ire as the monk made a hasty exit, recognizing the danger if he remained.

"Young men these days…" the amused old woman commented, smiling with mirth.

"Obaachan, where can we wash ourselves?" Kagome asked her, eager to clean herself from all the dirt, and change into fresh clothes.

"Hm, there is a river near here, but the water must be cold this late at night, girl," the elder woman replied frowning.

"That's fine, obaachan. Sango-chan, can you come with me? I need help applying the salve Jinenji-san gave me," she asked the slayer pleadingly.

"Sure, Kagome-chan. I really need some air as well," Sango replied sighing.

"Shippou-chan, finish your meal, honey. I promise we'll be back soon," she said, when the kit got up to follow them, still trying to swallow his half eaten noodles, and he sat back down relaxed.

She fiddled with her backpack for a minute, searching for her bathing supplies as Sango accepted the salve from the shy hanyou.

"Ready, Kagome-chan?" the taijiya asked the dark haired miko.

"Yep, all set. Let's go," she replied, stepping outside with Sango in tow.

"That's weird…Where did those two go?" she asked surprised, when she noticed the males were nowhere in sight.

"Probably somewhere causing trouble again. Just forget about them, Kagome-chan," Sango exclaimed still angry, marching angrily towards the river.

Arriving at their destination after a few minutes, Kagome tested the water with her finger, discovering it was indeed quite cold.

"Well, I'll just dive in real quick, rinse the dirt, wash my hair, and be right back, Sango-chan," she shouted, diverging herself of her filthy clothes, and making a run for the water in an attempt to lessen the shock.

"I'll watch out for enemies and that pervert!" the slayer shot back, taking a seat near the bank, as she watched amused her friend jumping up and down in reaction to the water's freezing temperature.

Kagome ran out a few minutes later with her teeth chattering in a loud staccato, and her eyes impossibly large from shock.

"I-I swear, Sango-chan. If I continue bathing like this, my grandpa won't have to come up with ridiculous illnesses to excuse my frequent absences," she remarked shaking, accepting gratefully the fluffy towel Sango held out for her.

"Here, let me help you spread the salve, and I'll listen to your story afterwards, ne?" the slayer offered kindly.

"W-what story, Sango-chan?" the miko asked confused, drying herself with the towel as she sat down.

"You don't think I bought that story Jinenji-san told us about you tripping over your own two feet, and ending up like that, do you?" she said narrowing her eyes apprehensively, and Kagome marveled at her friend's exceptional deducting skills.

"Now spill!" she commanded, rubbing some ointment in the priestess's back gently.

"Well, just as I got here, Jaken arrived crying pathetically. He explained how Rin had eaten something poisonous, and asked Jinenji-san for an antidote. Unfortunately, Jinenji-san didn't have the required herbs, and I couldn't very well let that incompetent imp go look for them in a mountain full of bloodthirsty youkai now, could I? He would surely mess up…That's why I went in his stead, ending up like this," she finished laughing nervously.

"I see… That obnoxious toad better be thankful, after all the trouble he put you through," Sango said relieved it wasn't something more serious.

"When I get my hands on him..." the miko hissed with a dangerous expression, but it was soon replaced with an anxious one at the thought of the sick little girl.

"Although, I'm more worried about Rin-chan. D-did you meet with Sesshoumaru when you arrived at Jinenji-san's hut?" Kagome asked timidly.

"Sesshoumaru? No, he and Inuyasha fought for a while, until the daiyoukai disarmed him, quite easily I might add, and then left suddenly with an air of superiority without an explanation. Inuyasha was livid! It took us a while to convince him not to go after his brother in revenge. When we finally got to Jinenji-san's hut, dragging a pissed off dog with us, he told us you got hurt, and not to bother you, since you were resting. We actually didn't see you until you came out calling for us. Why?" the slayer replied perplexed by her question.

'_Thank the gods for small favors! Inuyasha didn't catch Sesshoumaru's scent thanks to Jinenji-san's smart thinking. I really need to thank him later,' _Kagome thought relieved she didn't have to engage in another verbal fight with the agitated hanyou.

"Um, you see Sango-chan, I kind of had an accident falling from a cliff. Sesshoumaru unexpectedly showed up and saved me…again. However, he was already gone when I woke up, so I was wondering if maybe you had seen him when you arrived," she explained slowly, trying to decipher her friend's skeptical face as she heard the news.

"I'm glad nothing happened to you, Kagome-chan. He must have been far away when we arrived, otherwise Inuyasha would have thrown a huge fit if he had sensed him near," Sango suggested, surprising the miko, when she didn't comment on her rescue more.

"What is it, Kagome-chan? You have a puzzled expression on your face," the slayer noticed concerned.

"I'm sorry. I just thought you'd be…you know, more shocked from what you heard," Kagome replied earnestly.

"Oh, you mean about Sesshoumaru saving you? Let's just say that I have come to terms with him not being a senseless killer anymore. Besides, I think he has a weakness for helpless women. Maybe I should give it a try as well…" she giggled, causing Kagome to join her in laughter as well.

"Just for the record, I'm not helpless!" the miko exclaimed, feigning indignation as she burst out laughing more.

"Yes, but Sesshoumaru doesn't have to know now, does he?" Sango winked at her slyly.

"Sango-chan, you're horrible!" Kagome chastised her jestingly between laughs.

"Well, if you're around a walking sexual harassment all the time, it rubs on you eventually," Sango said jokingly grinning.

"Sometimes I wonder what will happen when you get married, Sango-chan. I fear you might turn into a bigger pervert that him," the miko shot back amused.

"That's impossible, no one can beat that man in debauchery," the slayer replied half kidding half serious.

"You can try, though, Sango-chan! In my time many psychologists believe that a man who acts in a licentious manner like Miroku-san, most times will back off when the woman pays them back with the same coin. Basically, he'll be so stunned, he won't know what to do. That's why I have brought you this!" she exclaimed revealing what she had snuck into her bathing supplies secretly.

"What is that, Kagome-chan?" she asked in turn, eyeing the item warily.

"It's one of my favorite romance books. I'm warning you now, it contains detailed sexual scenes, so brace yourself. I figured it would be good practice for you, since your chosen male is rather….assertive," Kagome informed her as she watched Sango's face redden just by looking at the cover. It depicted the upper bodies of two lovers embracing each other naked, being hidden through shadows. The male was kissing his way up his lover's neck, while the woman was burying her hand in the man's hair with a wanton expression in her face and a moan begging to escape her lips.

"I can tell that just by looking at it!" the slayer exclaimed flushed, but Kagome could see the intrigue and piqued curiosity in her eyes.

"H-have you read this, Kagome-chan?" she continued awed.

"Yeah, it's actually part of an ongoing series. When you finish it, I'll bring you the rest. It even has demons in it, so it'll be right up your alley," the miko explained, satisfied with her choice, when Sango's eyes lit up in interest.

"I-I'll give it a try," the taijiya whispered almost inaudibly.

"Good! Then we can talk about it together. I may not know much from personal experience, but I've heard my friends talking for hours about their relationships and…these kinds of stuff. If you have any questions, I'll probably be able to answer them!" Kagome said smiling encouragingly at her friend.

"Ne, Kagome-chan, h-have you ever thought about it? I mean, you know, you and Inuyasha…." Sango asked nervously, lifting her eyes from the book to finally look at the miko.

"It would be a lie to say that I hadn't, but not that many times. Mostly, I have dreams of mysterious males fulfilling my every fantasy; fantasies, which I'm not going to tell you about in more details until you read that book!" she teased her, tapping a finger at said book.

"You mean you could be dreaming about anyone?" Sango asked disbelievingly.

"Oh, so you _are_ interested after all, despite all your denying it, you foxy lady! Well, since you asked, in my last dream two days ago, I couldn't see the man's face, since he embraced me from behind, but silky, long silver locks covered my body, caressing my skin delicately and he had lithe, clawed hands that…." she described, but stopped abruptly when she noticed Sango was looking at her with huge eyes like saucers.

"Just read the damn book and I'll finish the description then! Anyway, as you can guess, silver hair plus claws points to…." Kagome exclaimed, sighing with a grimace of displeasure.

'_I can't believe I'm still having _that _kind of dreams about Inuyasha. Wake up already, my stupid mind, and get used to the fact that it's not happening…ever!' _Kagome mentally berated herself.

"I also have dreams about Miroku," Sango confessed softly.

"Oh, don't tell me, I know! You are the innocent maiden and he is the handsome devil, who tries to have his wicked way with you!" the miko guessed with excitement.

"Kagome-chan! You're making fun of me, aren't you?" the taijiya accused her sullenly.

"I'm sorry, Sango-chan. I can't help but tease you a little bit. You're so cute blushing like that. Besides, you started it yesterday when you implied that I liked Sesshoumaru of all people," Kagome said enjoying this far too much.

"Hmm, Kagome-chan, when I asked you if you liked him I meant as a person. It was you who misunderstood this and you know what they say about smoke, right? Perhaps, your silver haired lover was Sesshoumaru and not Inuyasha on your last dream…" Sango replied gleefully, satisfied that the tables had turned and it was the miko's time to squirm uncomfortably now.

"W-what? That's absurd, ridiculous, impossible, preposterous! I can go on, but I think you get the point of how wacky that is! Sesshoumaru appearing in that kind of dreams….yeah, and Miroku is the poster boy for abstinence! Come on, Sango-chan, I think I only had one dream about Sesshoumaru a few years back and that was a nightmare, where he tried to sever my head from my shoulders," Kagome argued fervently.

"If you say so…" Sango replied in a singsong voice with a taunting grin.

"Alright, listen, I'll stop teasing you about Miroku, if you never refer to Sesshoumaru as the object of my desires again! I swear, between Inuyasha calling him a dead fish and you implying I wish for him to hold me intimately in my dreams, I'll never be able to look at him straight in the eyes ever again!" she cried out mortified.

"Heh, so you _have _been close enough to stare into those wintry eyes of his!" the slayer squealed pointing a finger at the priestess, refusing to let the matter go.

"Um, well, yes…but just for a moment, a really short moment right before I passed out," Kagome admitted slowly.

"Aaaand…?" the taijiya prompted her.

"And nothing! That's it, what do you want me to say, Sango-chan?" Kagome asked confused. Just remembering his fierce, sensational stare made her want to faint again. What was wrong with her?

'_I'm sure it's just posttraumatic shock…My mind must be associating this with my near death experience, that's why it unsettles me so,' _Kagome thought perplexed, deciding that was the best explanation she could come up with.

"Kagome-chan, I'm not sure who is more hopeless here; you, Inuyasha, Miroku or me. However, we all have issues, that's for sure," Sango exhaled deeply as she hid the book inside her chest binder.

"Come on, let's go back. I don't think it's safe to stay out here in the open anymore. Plus, I would like to begin reading this book after our conversation," she added as she stood up, waiting for her friend to change into her clean clothes.

"Yes, I'm also not in the mood for anymore thinking right now. Let's return, before Shippou-chan worries," Kagome agreed, finishing dressing, and gathering her supplies.

* * *

_The next morning_

"My dear Sango, you are exceptionally beautiful today!" Miroku exclaimed as the two girls exited the hut, ready to depart.

"And you are exceptionally annoying today, monk!" came the scathing reply from the grumpy taijiya.

"What have I done now for you to be so cruel with me, my lovely Sango?" the monk asked with a seemingly hurt expression.

"You exist, you breath, you talk and the list goes on; pick one," she shot back with a vicious glare.

"Alright you two, let's not spoil a perfectly fine morning with arguing. Let's just say our goodbyes and be on our way. There's a hanyou with his name on our hunting list in the northeast waiting for us," Kagome intercept, holding her hands stretched out between them, preventing Sango from physically abusing the monk as well.

"You got that right for once, wench! Let's go, we've wasted enough time as it is!" Inuyasha agreed shouting for them to hurry.

The rest of the morning had gone by peacefully, when Inuyasha made a sign for them to stop.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha? Do you smell an enemy?" Kagome asked worried. The hanyou never stopped for anything else. He would keep going till they turned into cadavers if he could.

"Yeah, I smell something alright! It's the stinking scent of wolves!" he said with clear disdain, staring at the forest before them.

"Well, maybe they're just normal wolves, Inuyasha. This _is _a forest after all. It wouldn't be weird if there were wolves and other wild animals," Kagome tried to reason with him, although she was not overly happy with the news as well.

'_Please, let it not be Kouga and the guys! I can't handle another round of their childish spats,' _she thought pleadingly, trying to turn her thoughts into reality.

'_Now, that would be a nifty power. But, no, all I have is some stupid purification ability, which works only against youkai and a quarter of a manipulative crystal ball, which I can't even use!' _she thought dejectedly, cursing her fate for not making her Wonder Woman instead.

"Keh, that mangy wolf better not come running if he's here, or I'll make him taste the steel of my Tetsusaiga!" he threatened, scowling.

"Yeah, Conan, we get it. You're a big and strong man, now let's get moving!" Kagome said exasperated, walking ahead of him.

"Kagome, how are you feeling? You're not in pain anymore, are you?" Shippou asked beside her. He had opted not to ride on her shoulder, considerate of her injuries.

"I'm feeling much better, Shippou-chan! Just a few sore muscles, that's all. Jinenji-san's ointment worked wonders!" she answered him with a smile, and he grinned back relieved.

They walked sedately for an hour, until Kagome decided it was time for lunch.

"Inuyasha, let's make camp! I'll cook us some ramen," she shouted, bribing him with food.

"Keh, fine!" he agreed as his ears perked at the sound of ramen.

* * *

"Inuyasha, do you know if there's a river nearby? I would like to brush my teeth," Kagome asked after they had eaten.

"I heard the sound of water over there. It's pretty far though, almost twenty minutes of walking for a human, but I'm not carrying you! Can't you just skip it for once, wench?" he pointed the way with a disapproving glare.

"No, I can't skip it, and I didn't even ask you to carry me, baka! You can _sit _here and wait for me!" she replied, ignoring the loud 'thump', as he became one with the ground, leaving in search of the water with her kit.

"Aren't you going with Kagome-sama, my dear Sango?" Miroku asked confused as the slayer made no move to follow the miko.

"No, I… ah, think I'll do some reading. Don't you dare peek, you pervert!" Sango replied blushing, as she fished out the book from Kagome's backpack, resuming her reading excitedly.

* * *

Kagome and Shippou found the river after a long walk as Inuyasha had told them. The kit sat down, and began painting with his crayons on a sketchbook, as Kagome brushed her teeth.

"What are you drawing, Shippou-chan?" Kagome asked smiling, after she finished, taking a seat beside the fox child, who blushed a deep crimson color at her question.

"Oh, that's… Rin-chan, right?" she exclaimed after a few seconds, recognizing the dark haired girl with the orange patterned yukata in his drawing.

"Un, I like Rin. I hope we'll see her again soon," Shippou confessed softly.

"I like her too, Shippou-chan. I'm sure, since we're traveling in the same direction, that we'll see her soon enough," she said stroking his auburn curls lovingly.

"Can we stay until I finish my drawing, Kagome?" he asked shyly.

"Sure! Take your time, that stupid dog can wait," Kagome replied, lying down, and closing her eyes as she enjoyed the pleasant ambience with her son without the overbearing hanyou yelling at them to hurry.

A loud squeal broke her reverie, and she opened her eyes to see Rin running towards them, waving animatedly.

'_I guess we ended up seeing Rin much earlier than I would have imagined. Maybe I do have some superpowers after all!'_ she thought amused as she waved back at the little girl.

"Kagome-sama, how are you feeling? Rin was really worried about you, but couldn't stay until you awoke. Sesshoumaru-sama said you were fine, and Rin was really tired. When Rin woke up, we were already far away," she explained with a sad expression as she hugged Kagome to the point of suffocation.

"I'm fine, Rin-chan. How are you feeling? You look a lot better that last night," she asked gently, although judging by the girl's nice complexion, the poison must have left her system entirely by now.

"Hai, Rin is fine!" she replied, confirming Kagome's assumption.

"H-hello, Rin," Shippou mumbled timidly with a small smile.

"Shippou-kun!", the little girl screeched, letting go of the miko, as she finally took notice of the fox kit, and hugged him enthusiastically, making the poor child bright crimson with embarrassment till the pointed tips of his turned red ears.

'_Awww, puppy love! Or is it kit love in this case?' _Kagome mused, watching the adorable sight with dopey eyes.

"Shippou-kun, what is this?" Rin asked as she spotted his drawing.

"It's a sketchbook! You draw pictures on it with these. They are called crayons," he explained happy, when the little girl looked at his pictures with an awed expression.

"You can draw with me if you like, I'll share them with you!" he suggested excited to have a playmate.

"Rin would like that very much!" the little girl replied overjoyed.

"Rin-chan, if you like them, I'll bring you some next time," Kagome offered kindly.

"Thank you very much, Kagome-sama! Rin would also like to give something to Kagome-sama in return, but she doesn't know what. What would Kagome-sama like?" she asked with an expectant look.

"You don't have to worry about that, Rin-chan. I like giving you presents. The only thing I want is for you to always smile and be happy," the miko said, touched by Rin's offer.

"That's easy! Rin loves Kagome-sama very much! Rin is always happy when she meets Kagome-sama!" she confessed smiling widely.

"Aw, I love you too very much, Rin-chan! Come here, you little angel," the priestess exclaimed giving the little girl a bear hug.

"By the way, Rin-chan, are you here alone?" she asked concerned as she noticed that neither the annoying imp nor the twin headed dragon were with the little girl.

"No, Jaken-sama came with Rin. Eh, where is Jaken-sama?" she asked confused, looking around for the little toad.

"Kagome-sama, Jaken-sama got lost!" she announced frightened, when she couldn't find a trace of him anywhere.

'_That stupid youkai! Even after I warned him what would happen if he ever left Rin unattended again! When I find him he'll rue the day he was hatched!' _Kagome vowed furious at the slime ball.

"Don't worry, Rin-chan. I'm sure, Jaken will be here shortly," she reassured the distressed girl.

"In the meantime, you can stay with us, alright?" the miko offered with a warm smile.

"Hai, Rin will wait here with Kagome-sama and Shippou-kun," the little girl agreed relaxing visibly.

"Alright you two, I'll let you play now," she laughed as she felt Shippou pull her blouse with a pouting expression missing his playmate's attention greatly, and she lied down again as the two children resumed their fun.

She had almost dozed off in dream land, when she felt the presence of two shikon shards approaching at an alarmingly fast pace.

'_Kouga!' _her mind provided her with the most possible explanation as she groaned aloud.

'_At least that baka is not here to start a pissing contest with him,'_ she mused, relieved for small favors. One infuriating, bossy male was bad enough; two of them were a nightmare!

As soon as she finished that thought, her prediction came true as violent whirlwind appeared, heading straight towards them.

"Kagome, how's my woman doing?" Kouga greeted her, taking her hands in his, looking her straight in the eyes with a huge grin, as he stopped right in front of her.

Before she had a chance to answer, a frightened yelp was heard, making her turn worried to see Rin with a terrified expression shaking uncontrollably.

Disengaging herself from the pushy male immediately, she ran towards the scared girl anxious to see what's wrong.

"Rin-chan, sweetheart, what's the matter? Are you hurt somewhere? What frightened you?" she asked softly, as the little girl jumped in her arms, clutching her tightly as if her life depended on it.

"W-wolf…" Rin whispered in Kagome's ear trembling.

"Kouga-kun? Yes, he's a wolf, but he won't hurt you, Rin-chan," she replied gently, as the little girl became suddenly rigid.

"Who's the brat, Kagome?" Kouga yelled, as he came closer, sending Rin into a frenzy, as she started trembling again.

"Kouga-kun, can you please go stand over there? She seems really scared of you," the miko said confused by the girl's strong reaction, motioning for him to stand farther away.

"What's she scared of? I don't kill humans anymore as a favor to you," he replied nonchalantly, and Rin started sobbing silently.

"Kouga-kun! You're making matters worse! Just please leave," she pleaded with him more strongly now.

"I haven't seen my woman for so long and you want me to leave? Come on, Kagome, I promise I'll go stand over there, okay? I won't hurt her, just let me stay and see you for a little bit? I've missed you!" he begged her with a beseeching look.

"Kouga-kun, why don't you leave now, and come find me later, when Rin-chan is not here? Please, do this for me?" she offered instead, but the stubborn male had rooted his feet on the ground, and didn't look like he was about to leave anytime soon.

However, as the wolf opened his mouth no doubt to complain again, an enormous oppressive youki filled the air, bringing Kagome to her knees in its intensity, making Kouga snarl in warning. Shippou feeling this as well, plastered himself against Kagome, and now she had two terrified children in her arms.

'_Oh no, this is definitely worse than Inuyasha coming!' _she lamented, hugging her kit closely, stroking Rin's back soothingly in an attempt to at least calm the little girl down, as she recognized the familiar demonic energy. God only knew what Sesshoumaru would do if he found Rin upset; massacre, mass annihilation, slaughter... anything was plausible.

A low growl broke the deadly silence, and Kagome turned her head alarmed at the dangerous sound coming from behind her. There he was, a few feet away, standing tall, looking absolutely menacing in his stillness. Afraid to even move, the miko locked her gaze with his, trying to convey with her eyes that there was no reason for violence, no enemies around. Unfortunately, Kouga chose that moment to talk, depriving Kagome of the chance to ease things out, as the daiyoukai broke their connection at once, and regarded the wolf regally.

"Who the hell are you? Get away from my woman, you bastard!" the wolf youkai threatened, baring his teeth.

'_Damn, Kouga, will you never learn when to shut up!?' _she wondered silently, glaring daggers at the stupid wolf.

"Leave now and this Sesshoumaru will spare you, wolf," came the cold reply from the imposing daiyoukai.

"Why the hell should I listen to you? I can take care of stupid assholes like you with my eyes closed!" Kouga taunted him, making Kagome cringe internally face-palming.

"For the love of God, Kouga-kun! Please do as he says! He's Inuyasha's older brother and this little girl's guardian. At this time, he's the one who has every right to be angry, not you! You're scaring Rin-chan, and he's within his rights to demand your withdrawal. Please, don't make a scene and leave quietly. I promise we'll talk later," Kagome explained and begged him again, fearing for his life. True, he was an incorrigible jerk, but he had a kind nature deep inside and didn't deserve to be reduced to a bloody heap for his ignorance.

"He's the mutt's brother? But he's a full youkai!" Kouga remarked shocked.

"They're half brothers, now please leave!" she answered, urging him again, thankful that the daiyoukai hadn't made any move to disembowel the arrogant wolf so far; with any luck he wouldn't have to.

"Oh, alright, Kagome, but I'm doing this for you! I'll see you later," he promised, winking at her, and leaving a cloud of dust behind him as he disappeared much the same way he had come.

'_Phew, thank the gods! Now, that's one less thing to worry about!' _Kagome thought relieved, exhaling in a deep breath.

"Rin-chan, look! The scary wolf youkai isn't here anymore, sweetheart," she said, opting to assuage the shaken girl first, and deal with the intimidating daiyoukai later.

The little girl dared a peek above her shoulder, after hearing the miko's soothing tone, relaxing visibly, when she didn't see the wolf anywhere near.

"H-he left?" she whispered shakily.

"Yes, Rin-chan. You're safe, Sesshoumaru chased him away," the miko repeated smiling warmly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" she questioned softly looking around searchingly. Her eyes shined with relief and unshed tears, when she caught sight of him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin was so scared!" she bellowed, standing up and running towards him, only to stop a few centimeters in front of him, biting her lower lip nervously.

"Rin," the daiyoukai addressed her curtly. Then, he did something that shocked the hell out of Kagome. He put his elegant hand delicately on top of the little girl's head in reassurance, and Rin graced him with a brilliant smile instantly.

Kagome felt like her heart would jump out of her chest any minute now.

'_This…this is, what is this?' _she wondered, as a warm feeling spread inside of her at the sight of the silent youkai comforting the human girl.

"Kagome-sama!" Rin's excited voice broke through her trance as she discovered the little girl mere inches from her face looking at her expectantly.

'_When did she get so close?' _she thought utterly confused, blinking her eyes slowly.

"Can Rin still draw with Shippou-kun?" she asked giving her big puppy eyes.

"What? O-of course, Rin-chan," she agreed readily without much thought. It seemed like her brain had short circuited temporarily.

The two children resumed their painting happily, now that the danger had passed as Kagome raised her eyes to gaze at the cause of her blackout.

He was standing in the exact same spot, staring at her with the same dispassionate eyes as ever.

"Um, S-Sesshoumaru," she called to him clearing her throat, "c-can we, ah, talk over there?" she asked tentatively, pointing at a tree near the children.

He didn't even nod his agreement. Instead he just started leisurely walking towards the tree she designated, and rested his back against its trunk closing his eyes.

'_That's weird…I thought we were past this silent treatment stage,' _Kagome thought puzzled by his cold dismissal. He _almost_ seemed angry at her, which was absurd. What had she done to earn his displeasure? The only responsible one should be that persistent wolf that had caused the fright of his little girl.

"Sesshoumaru, why did Rin-chan have such a strong reaction to Kouga-kun? Did something happen between her and wolves in the past?" she asked as she reached him, taking a seat near the tree, ignoring his sour mood as best as she could. If he had a problem with her, then he would have to elaborate on it for her to understand.

"Rin was killed by wolves," he replied bluntly, shocking her speechless.

"Rin-chan has died before?" she managed to ask amazed.

"Hn."

"Then how is she…. Oh, you revived her with Tenseiga!" she surmised quickly, sparing him of replying, by answering her own question. She really needed to ask Rin how she had managed to travel with a deadly daiyoukai and had even succeeded in gaining his favor. He surprised her, however, by offering a very vital piece of information.

"It was that wolf's pack."

"You mean Kouga-kun's pack did this? How can you tell?" she exclaimed incredulously.

"This one recognized it by scent."

'_Of course! Figures he could identify the scent; he _is_ a dog!' _the miko berated herself for not coming to this conclusion on her own sooner.

"I see…" she murmured softly, fully understanding the cause of Rin's extreme discomfort upon seeing Kouga. She continued to ponder on this silently, until his deep, masculine voice interrupted her thoughts.

"The wolf prince claimed to be your intended mate."

"Huh? Oh, no, he is most definitely _not_ my…intended mate! He just can't take no for an answer!" she replied harshly, irritated now that she remembered the wolf's claim again.

"My half brother is," he more stated than queried.

"Again no! I don't have an intended mate, lover, boyfriend or whatever you want to call it; just overbearing males that can't leave me alone!" she exclaimed exasperated.

"Wait, why are you asking?" she shot back confused at his questions, now that she thought more clearly.

"This Sesshoumaru was merely curious, miko. You are well past the age when a human female is expected to be mated and pupped," he replied in the longest sentence he had ever offered to her, finally lifting his long eyelashes to gaze at her sitting form with a hint of curiosity sparking in the seemingly endless golden depths of his eyes.

"Well, ah, things are…different in my time," she explained nervously, averting her eyes from his bewitching stare as she suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was taking.

"Your time, not your village," he remarked and the miko knew what he was asking without voicing the question himself.

Bracing herself for his disbelief and mockery, she blurted the truth.

"I come from five hundred years in the future," she said in a steady voice, waiting for his derisive reply. However, as seconds passed he made no further comment on her shocking revelation.

"It's fine if you don't believe me, not many people would, I'm kind of used to it," she confessed laughing awkwardly, when she couldn't bear the eerie silence anymore.

"Your gifts to Rin prove the verity of your claim," he replied then, startling her with his perception.

"T-thank you," she muttered softly.

"Hn."

"Sesshoumaru, I _am _deeply sorry for allowing such am unpleasant situation to occur. If I had known earlier, I would have gone ahead to meet Kouga-kun by myself instead of waiting for him to come to me," she apologized sincerely, after remembering the horrible incident.

"This one does not blame you, miko," he divulged in what Kagome swore was a softer tone than before. Now, that she took better notice of him, he did look a lot more relaxed than his previously tense stance, and the miko couldn't help but wonder what exactly in their dialogue had caused this change in his attitude. The fact that she apologized for causing Rin pain, perhaps?

"Em, since you did mention it; though, you _are _aware that girls of this era are considered adults a little after they hit puberty. H-has Rin-chan asked any questions regarding, um, you know, that?" she asked squirming uncomfortably by the chosen matter of discussion as he raised an elegant eyebrow in turn.

"You know what, ah, let's just forget that I even mentioned it! I'll talk to Rin-chan to see what she knows. Then I, um, I'll explain some things to her if you don't mind of course," she offered lamely fiddling with her blouse, not daring to meet his scrutinizing gaze.

"Miko," he called coolly, demanding her attention, and Kagome slowly raised uncertain, azure eyes to meet serene, amber ones. He then surprised her yet again by slightly bowing his head in gratitude.

"Ah, you don't have to thank me or anything, Sesshoumaru! I'm doing this of my own volition. I love Rin-chan, and I figured it would be better if I explained such things to her than that ignorant toad," she blurted not wanting him to feel indebted to her, and they fell into a peaceful silence again. Of course, Kagome decided to break the ice again.

"Sesshoumaru, can I ask you a question?" she said softly. When he didn't protest she deemed it safe to proceed.

"That time, at the mountain, how did you know I was in danger? Why did you save me? That's twice now that you've done so, and I'm not complaining, but… I don't understand you," she whispered, mortified at asking him not one question as she had said, but babbling like an idiot.

"This Sesshoumaru was close by. You placed yourself in danger for this one's ward. It would be dishonorable to do otherwise," he explained answering all her questions at once, and the miko caught a deeper glimpse in the mysterious being's psyche. He truly was an honorable male, who cared for his own, even that annoying imp.

"I am glad you happened to pass by then, thank you," she replied simply, not seeing any reason to stretch the matter farther, and he nodded imperceptibly.

Suddenly he tensed slightly, abandoning his previous composed recline on the tree, startling Kagome out of the contended state she was in.

"Rin," he calmly called as he began walking away. The little girl looked disappointed for a second, before she hugged Shippou affectionately, saying goodbye.

"You're leaving?" the miko asked puzzled by his sudden decision, but the stoic youkai had already turned his back at her.

"Rin hopes to see Kagome-sama again soon!" the little angel exclaimed as she reached the dumbfounded priestess.

"I would like that as well, Rin-chan," she replied, bending to squeeze Rin tightly into a hug.

"Good bye, Kagome-sama, Shippou-kun!" she waved with a big smile, as she followed after her guardian, and they soon were out of their sight.

"Weird…" Kagome murmured, perplexed by his rushed departure. However, her quandary was soon solved, as an irritated loud voice disrupted the tranquil quiet.

"Oi, what the hell is taking you so long, wench? Did you fell in the river and drown?" Inuyasha yelled annoyed as his familiar silhouette appeared suddenly.

Before Kagome had a chance to reply, he sniffed the air carefully, and his eyes darkened instantly.

"You've got some explaining to do, wench!" he spat outraged.

**I hope you liked it :)**


	6. Fifth Encounter

**There is part of a line in here from an episode of one of my favorite series ever, "Supernatural". If you can find it, you get a cookie, plus I'll dedicate the next chapter to you! Personally, I think it was the funniest episode in all seasons :D**

**This chapter has also been revised thanks to the wonderful 'Beloved Stranger' who meticulously edited it! Thank you, my dear friend ^^**

**Enjoy :)**

Fifth Encounter

"Inuyasha!" the miko exclaimed surprised by his unexpected arrival.

"Don't Inuyasha me, wench! Why were that stinking wolf AND that asshole here?" he asked glaring at her with an enraged expression mixed with disgust.

"Inuyasha, please calm down. My nerves are already stressed enough as it is! Kouga-kun caught my scent and followed me here. If by _asshole,_ you mean Sesshoumaru he simply came to retrieve Rin-chan," Kagome informed him calmly, resisting the urge to rub her temples, sighing deeply.

"I knew it! That wimpy wolf just couldn't stay away! When I see him I'll make him eat his damn tail! And why was that brat here again anyway? What is it with you and that bastard, wench? You _happen _to meet him a lot these days…" he said in an accusing tone, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Inuyasha, we had that talk already, remember? Please, don't start again! As for why I happen to meet your brother's pack, maybe it's because we're travelling in the same direction, baka! Honestly, sometimes I wonder how you survived all these years without the ability to think before you act," she replied exasperated.

"What did you just say, wench?" he yelled angry.

"I called you an impulsive fool! Do you want me to explain it to you in simpler terms?" she mocked him with a sneer.

"Y-you're turning into him! Now you're talking like him too, Kagome! I knew he was up to something, he's brainwashing you!" the hanyou sputtered with wide shocked eyes, making Kagome roll her eyes at his ridiculous claim.

"Oh, give it a rest, will you? I swear, I'm having a hard time deciding which of your ingenious assumptions is more ludicrous! I think the 'he is your type, admit it, you wanna make wild, passionate looove with him' wins so far!" she shot back wryly.

"I never said that you wanna rut with the bastard! Wait, _do you?" _he asked incredulously, flushing bright crimson in a mix of fury and embarrassment.

"Oh, for God's sake! Fine, I get it, it's my fault for trying to reason with you to begin with! You might act tough and all that, but in reality you're a secret masochist!" she screamed in his face finally losing her last shred of temper.

"What is that supposed to mean, wench?" he asked confused.

"Sit! That's what it means, and if you didn't get it the first time, then let me repeat it. Sit! I think you might actually enjoy it. Sit! I'll keep that in mind from now on. Sit! All you had to do was ask, you know, and I'd have obliged happily. Sit!" she taunted him, as he collided with the ground again and again and again and again…and then one more time.

"Come on, Shippou-chan, let's go find Sango-chan and Miroku-san," she huffed, taking the fox kit by the hand, leaving a twitching hanyou on the ground.

* * *

"Kagome-chan, didn't Inuyasha find you? He went looking for you half an hour ago," Sango questioned the miko when she saw her approaching with the fox child.

"Oh, he found me alright! Don't even remind me, Sango-chan," Kagome snorted, packing her dental care products.

"Um, Kagome-sama, shouldn't we wait for him to come back before leaving?" Miroku asked frowning slightly, when she hoisted her backpack, motioning for them to go.

"He can catch up on his own…or not; either way, I don't care!" she replied miffed as she started walking.

The monk and the taijiya shared a 'what the hell happened now?' look, but wisely decided not to bother the fuming female with questions, following right behind her.

"Kagome-chan, can you slow down a little? This is not a race you know…" Sango commented, trying to catch up with the surprisingly fast miko.

"Hm? Aaa, sorry guys, I was kind of lost in my thoughts and didn't notice how fast I was walking," she apologized exhaling a long breath.

"Kagome-sama, if I may ask, what exactly transpired between Inuyasha and you?" the monk dared ask, as he saw her slowing down and reining her previous dangerous aura.

"Oh, the usual… He showed up, caught the scent of Kouga and Sesshoumaru, and spouted some nonsense about how he was going to teach a lesson to the wolf and how his brother was using me for some imaginary devious plan," she announced almost nonchalantly, but Miroku caught the bitter undertone in her voice.

"You met Kouga?" the slayer exclaimed with furrowed eyebrows.

"Unfortunately," the miko remarked.

"Kouga _and _Sesshoumaru?" the monk added, wearing an identical puzzled expression as Sango.

"Rin-chan as well," she supplied with a tired tone.

"Well, your trip to the river certainly wasn't uneventful," Sango commented dryly.

"You can say that again, Sango-chan," Kagome agreed pinching the base of her nose in frustration.

"Look, really, nothing serious happened if you exclude that stupid dog spewing whatever absurdity his paranoid mind could come up with. We met Rin-chan and she played with Shippo-chan for a while. Then Kouga came and all hell broke loose," she confessed, as she surmised they were not going to let the matter go easily.

"In what way, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked intriqued.

"Apparently Rin-chan has an extreme wolf phobia. Add to that Kouga's usual brusque attitude and Sesshoumaru's deadly nature and you can pretty much guess what happened," she explained, feeling drained from all the noon drama.

"A wild guess? Kouga stupidly challenged the daiyoukai, you intervened and saved the day perhaps?" Sango stated more than asked.

"Yep, that's a pretty good summary," the miko nodded.

"Then Inuyasha came like a hurricane and blamed this on you?" the houshi provided in addition.

"Let's not forget that!" Kagome said with disdain.

"Oi, wench, why the hell-" the grumpy hanyou appeared yelling, only to stop abruptly when he noticed four pairs of eyes staring at him condescendingly.

"What? I didn't do anything! It's all that bastar-" he began again, but was interrupted by the miko.

"I-nu-ya-sha," she called with a huge smile and a sugary voice, as the hanyou took a step back scared.

"D-don't say it, Kagome," he pleaded with her, realizing his mistake a little too late.

"If you manage to keep your mouth blissfully shut for the rest of the day, I'll reconsider," she offered with a serious look.

"Keh, whatever…" he responded sullenly, admitting defeat.

'_Finally some peace and quiet!' _was the unanimous thought minus one crabby hanyou, as they continued their journey without any further incident.

* * *

_The same night_

"Sango-chan, put down that book and come bathe with me!" Kagome whined for the third time after they had finished eating.

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry, Kagome-chan! I lost track of time reading. Let's go," Sango replied with a light blush almost running ahead.

"You sure do like that book an awful lot despite your initial complaints," the miko said slyly behind her.

"It's not that bad…" the taijiya murmured reluctantly.

"Heh, I might need to go back and bring you the rest sooner than I expected at the rate you're reading during every single break! Just remember to use the extra 'innocent' looking cover I brought you if you don't want Miroku finding out what exactly you're reading so fervently," Kagome teased her laughing heartily, when Sango's eyes lit in joy at that.

* * *

"Kagome-chan?" the slayer prompted the miko as they lounged in the hot spring leisurely.

"Hm? What is it Sango-chan? Please don't tell me you want to leave already? The damn book can wait! It hasn't even been ten minutes since we came here," the priestess hummed, opening her eyes to focus on her friend.

"No, it's not that. But if it had been, it's your fault originally for giving me the book," Sango giggled remembering how enamored she was with the erotic novel.

"Guilty as charged!" Kagome laughed as well, raising her hand in a mock confession.

"I want details! What happened at the river? And I don't mean your little squabble with your former flame," Sango asked excitedly.

"Agh, please don't call him that. It makes me want to actually roast him slowly even thinking of his earlier transgression," the miko winced with distaste.

"How about former dream lover?" the taijiya teased her mercilessly.

"Sango-chan, if you want those books, it would be wise to stay in my good graces, and right now I'm seriously contemplating on our friendship," Kagome warned her without really meaning it, and Sango burst out laughing.

"Alright, I concede! Don't hold my books hostages! That's a low blow, Kagome-chan!" she exclaimed grinning, feigning horror at the thought of never learning how the story ended.

"It's good that you know!" the miko winked at her.

"Well, as I already told you, we met Rin-chan by pure coincidence. She and Shippou-chan painted for a while, then Kouga-kun appeared and nearly caused Rin-chan a heart attack. The poor girl was hugging me tightly, holding on for dear life, but that oblivious wolf refused to leave no matter what! If Sesshoumaru hadn't arrived when he had and comforted her, she would probably be having nightmares for days from the horrible experience. Maybe she still will!" Kagome explained, remembering how terrified the little girl had looked.

"They didn't fight, did they?" Sango asked curiously.

"No, thankfully I managed to convince Kouga-kun to leave by promising to meet him later, hence preventing his gruesome and imminent death," the miko replied perturbed by the memory.

"You should have seen how arctic Sesshoumaru looked and all that violent youki he was emitting! It was almost suffocating! I don't think I've seen him _this _enraged before! He was utterly still with a dispassionate expression, and his youki was tortuously penetrating. His stance gave nothing away. I honestly feared for the foolish wolf's life!" Kagome confessed shivering.

"I can only imagine…all I'll say is that I'm glad I wasn't there to experience it," the taijiya nodded her head in understanding.

"You know I asked Sesshoumaru later why had Rin-chan been so afraid. He revealed that the little girl was killed by wolves a few years back," Kagome disclosed with a sad expression.

"Rin-chan was killed before?" the slayer exclaimed shocked from the news.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru revived her with Tenseiga. However, there's more. The perpetrators were wolves from Kouga-kun's pack!" she said adding to the taijiya's surprise.

"What!? Right, I had forgotten that Kouga's pack used to attack humans in the past. Well, it's no wonder Sesshoumaru would bear a grudge against the wolf. I'm more shocked that he let him live!" Sango exclaimed perplexed.

"You and me both, Sango-chan. Let's just hope that they won't cross paths again, because the daiyoukai will definitely slaughter him without me there to mediate the situation. That brainless wolf actually dared to insult him as well, can you imagine it? Sesshoumaru's restraint must be legendary!" she surmised, praying for no such thing to happen ever again.

"I'm guessing Sesshoumaru must have relaxed at some point, if you managed to actually carry a safe conversation with him," Sango said questioningly.

"Well, he remained really frosty at first, but he opened up slowly as we talked. I think it helped that I apologized for endangering Rin-chan and allowing her to become so upset," she answered truthfully.

"He really does care for the little girl, doesn't he?" the slayer remarked as her eyes softened at that.

"Yeah, I'm positively sure. I tried to soothe Rin-chan, but nothing worked until he accomplished it with a mere touch," she replied as the memory resurfaced vividly in her mind, causing the same warm tingling sensation to spread throughout her body, and her heart to race a little faster.

"Um, Kagome-chan, are you still here?" Sango called waving her hand in front of her friend's face.

"Hm? Yeah, I, ah, I was just recalling the incident," she blurted, smacking her head lightly.

'_This is getting serious! What if I'm afflicted with a brain disease like a tumor or something? It always starts like this; small blackouts for a few seconds now and then, and before you know it you're in a surgery room having your brain dissected! I really should schedule for a check up when I get back,' _she thought panicked at her frequent blanks lately.

"What did he do exactly to cause such a response from you?" Sango asked extremely curious now.

"He just placed his hand on the little girl's head gently, and Rin-chan cheered up before I could even cry 'wolf'! It happened so fast, I think it broke the speed of sound!" she replied astounded.

"Oh? I still think that it's weird for him to engage in physical contact with a human, but that was relatively mild. From the way you acted I thought he let the girl ride him like a pony!" the taijiya said trying not to burst out laughing from that mental image.

"R-ride him like a p-pony?" Kagome stammered stunned for a moment. Then she erupted in a laughing fit, which Sango joined in promptly.

"S-Sango-chan, please, y-you're killing me here!" the miko managed to mumble between hysterical laughter.

"Come on, Kagome-chan, admit it, you liked it! Besides, it was a harmless joke, many fathers give their children pony rides. It's not like I insinuated you ride him in another way," the slayer giggled blushing at her suggestion.

"Sango-chan! I-I…Y-you…I-I can't believe you just said that!" Kagome bellowed, her cheeks flushing a deep crimson color just like her friend's.

"Blame that book you gave me! I'm just getting to the good part," Sango admitted with a chuckle.

"I've created a monster!" the miko exclaimed half amused half horrified.

"The perverted monk deserves some credit for that as well," the slayer added with mirth.

"Poor male! He's in for a big surprise," Kagome said in mock pity.

"Oh, yes, he'll suffer tremendously! I _almost_ feel sorry for him," Sango replied dryly as they both broke down in a new wave of laughter.

"No more, Sango-chan. I think I hurt my spleen! Oww…" she pleaded holding her left side panting.

The taijiya opened her mouth to add no doubt another lewd comment, when Kagome held her hand up stopping her.

"Will you just let me finish the story without anymore sexual innuendo, please?" she begged her friend, wiping tears from her eyes from laughing too much.

"You can continue, but I cannot guarantee anything," Sango replied shrewdly.

"I guess that's the best you can offer, so I'll take it! Now, as I was saying before you completely ruined it, I thought it was a sweet and unexpected gesture coming from him; therefore, I was shocked into a coma!" she explained at last, daring the other women to refute her, to which Sango just raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"H-he, um, also asked some peculiar questions…" she then added suddenly remembering their weird conversation.

"Like what?" Sango inquired intrigued.

"He wanted to know if I was claimed by a male," Kagome revealed quickly, almost in one breath, and the slayer's eyes shone with wicked interest.

"Hmm, did he mention why?" Sango asked skeptically.

"I'm assuming because that persistent wolf couldn't keep his mouth shut, yelling at Sesshoumaru to move away from _his woman _or something like that. However, he was genuinely curious, so I'm guessing it has to do with Rin-chan. She'll reach that age soon after all for this era's standards," she explained with a puzzled expression.

"Kagome-chan, is that your only thought on the matter?" the taijiya asked seriously.

"What do you mean, Sango-chan?" the miko said, looking at her confused.

"Alright, let me try a different approach. Is Sesshoumaru a youkai that's renowned for his subtlety?" she questioned Kagome, locking her gaze with her.

"Well, no…he may not talk much, but he never hides behind words. If he wants to say something he'll say it loud and clear," the miko answered after a pause.

"That's what I think as well. Judging from that, if he was curious generally about human mating for Rin's sake wouldn't he have told you directly?" she said like a teacher talking to a ten year old.

'_Now that she mentions it, I was the one who offered to talk to Rin about these things, he never uttered Rin's name, not even once…'_ she thought trying really hard to guess the hidden agenda here.

"I believe so, yes. Where are you going with this, Sango-chan?" Kagome asked thoroughly perplexed by now.

"Wouldn't it be natural to assume that he was just curious about _you?_" the slayer suggested softly.

"M-me? Personally, not as a race?" Kagome wondered with wide open eyes.

"Yes, you as a person. You know, dogs are curious creatures by their nature. I don't see why he should be any different, if he's interested in something or _someone," _she offered intoning the last word in an attempt to coax her friend into realizing this.

"B-but, why would he be interested in _me_? I'm his half brother's human companion," she asked incredulously.

"Yes, that you are. However, you're also someone very dear to Rin-chan. That alone should make him very interested, especially now that you happen to be spending a lot of time with her. He seems like a very responsible person who would be extra careful with the people he allows near his ward," Sango explained carefully.

"T-that does make sense…" she agreed slowly.

"Well, wait till he learns you're a time travelling miko as well! I'm sure that'll get his attention more," the taijiya supplied smirking.

"Ah, well, he already knows," Kagome said with a small smile, when she recalled his easy acceptance.

"Hmm, judging from your goofy expression, he must have taken the news rather well," Sango commented grinning.

"Yes, he said, and I quote, 'Your gifts to Rin prove the verity of your claim' without the faintest sign of surprise at my revelation," Kagome answered, making a very poor impersonation of the daiyoukai's regal tone as she chuckled.

"Aren't you glad, Kagome-chan? There're not many people who have caught the attention of the great lord of the West in a non killing way," Sango chuckled as well.

"I'll say!" the miko agreed laughing heartily.

"Who knows? Maybe in the future he'll come to regard you as something more than a temporary ally…" the taijiya said meaningfully.

"I'm not falling for that again, you devious fox!" she chided her in a playful tone.

"I'm just saying… He's a… how did the book called it? Ah, yes, _a sizzling hot male_!" Sango exclaimed with a dreamy expression, obviously thinking of the male protagonist in the book.

"Alright, missy, no more reading for you! And before you continue with more inappropriate adjectives, yes, _he is!_ If he manages to survive five centuries till my time, he'll have a horde of fan girls stalking his every move! Happy?" Kagome hurried to explain, hoping this would be the end of the matter.

"Ohhh, finally some progress! Before you know it, you'll be having those naughty dreams featuring him as your mysterious lover!" the slayer squealed excitedly.

"We are back to this _again_?" Kagome groaned loudly.

"I believe he would make a fine partner….He has all the qualities; mysterious, dangerous, deadly and he has…wait, I got it, _killer looks!_" Sango continued obviously reciting what she had read as she stood up abruptly, making her way out of the water.

"Hey, where are you going after dropping that bomb on me?" Kagome shouted confused.

"I have one of those males waiting for me back in the camp! I suggest you take some time to, uh, think about it!" the taijiya yelled back, dressing lightning fast, and heading back, leaving a flabbergasted Kagome behind.

"I can't believe her!" the miko shouted exasperated, diving in the hot water, trying to clear her head of Sango's very desirable description of the daiyoukai.

She reemerged a few seconds afterwards, swimming towards a rock nearby. As she was about to pull her self up and get out though, she heard a shuffling sound near the spring, and turned her head at that direction alarmed, sinking low in the water again.

"W-who's there?" she called in an unsteady voice.

'_Damn, I can't reach my bow and even my clothes are too far away! Please let it be Sango coming back, having forgotten something!' _she prayed silently as she evaluated her unfavorable position.

A low growl disrupted the wary silence as a male figure appeared form the shadows.

"Kouga-kun? I-is that you, Kouga-kun?" she asked surprised, but relieved it wasn't a wild boar or a sneaky youkai after the shikon shards.

However, now that her original fear was starting to fade, extreme displeasure covered her features at the sight of the impertinent wolf.

"Kouga-kun, I'm bathing here! I know I said you could come find me later, but did you have to choose this specific time?" she yelled angry at his blatant intrusion.

"Kagome, you're my woman! There's no need for you to be embarrassed. Mated wolves often groom reach other," he finally said in a low, husky voice that made Kagome sink even lower to her chin in the water. Something was very wrong with the usually cheery wolf, he was too quiet…

"I'm a human, Kouga-kun, and moreover _not _your mate as I have bled myself dry repeating! How many times must I tell you this in order for it to register in your thick, hard head? Now leave or at least turn around, so _I _can dress and leave myself!" she spat vehemently.

He outright ignored her as he came closer, and instead of doing as she had asked, started removing his own clothes!

"What in the nine hells do you think you're doing, Kouga-kun!?" she shrieked alarmed, trying to hid behind the big rock unsuccessfully.

"I told you, Kagome, grooming! That mutt's bastard brother interrupted us before, so I haven't had the chance to tell you, but Ayame is getting mated in two weeks, and I'm a free wolf! Now, that there's no one in our way anymore, I can finally take you as my mate officially and rule over the eastern lands after we defeat Naraku. It's time to get to know each other," he replied as he struggled with his boots.

'_Oh God, Buddha and Zeus, he's not serious, is he!? Think, Kagome, think, he's not wearing much clothing anyway, it won't be long before you see what should never be seen!' _she thought panicky as she evoked all known deities and demigods to her rescue to no avail. There was really only one thing left to do; bluff her way out for a while, hoping for the idiot dog to come yelling.

"Kouga-kun, please let's not do this here. Inuyasha will come any minute now looking for me, since Sango-chan went back alone. Be reasonable, we can talk about this mating, when I get out, okay?" she suggested in a placating, soft tone completely at odds with her inner turmoil.

"What's there to talk about, Kagome? I've claimed you as my woman, and I'm a youkai of my word. The mutt clearly can't protect you and I can. Now that the elders have accepted my choice there is no reason to wait!" he stated hungrily, devouring her with his lusty gaze.

'_I demand a divine intervention! Whoever has dragged me in this messed up ridiculousness that sent me back in the past, made me chase cursed jewel shards and fight evil hanyous, this time has gone too far!' _she mentally screamed outraged only to be met with cruel silence. Plan A had failed miserably.

'_H-he's still Kouga-kun, he talks big but it's just for show, he would never harm me, he'll listen to me, he _has_ to!' _she cried out in her mind, suddenly feeling extremely vulnerable and terrified. The word _no _just kept repeating itself over and over and over again.

'_Someone, anyone, please…' _she implored despondently.

"Kouga-kun, I-I don't wish to hurt you, but I will! Please don't do this, don't make me do this!" she pleaded brokenly with the half naked wolf.

"Kagome, I heard your talk with the taijiya. You're not pining for the stupid mutt anymore. I'm here, why won't you look at _me?_ Surely, you're not thinking of the dog's asshole bother, right? I have stopped killing humans, I don't bully the weak, I've changed…all for you! Why won't you accept me?" he asked puzzled as he thankfully ceased his undressing to look at her intently.

"I can't, I just can't Kouga-kun! I've been honest with you since the beginning, I do care for you, but not in that way, never in that way, _please _understand this," she begged with unshed tears threatening to spill.

"Why not?" he insisted stubbornly.

"I don't belong here, this is not my time! I was willing to make an effort with Inuyasha, to take a chance with him, but now that's over. I do have friends here, but it's not enough for me to stay. When the Shikon no Tama is complete and Naraku is gone, I'll make a selfless wish, and return to my home. I have no desire or anything to keep me here anymore. My family is waiting for me on the other side," she replied truthfully willing him to understand her feelings.

"Why can't you start a family with me? You'll have a pack, brothers and sisters, children, we'll be happy!" he reiterated refusing to hear reason.

"Because I do _not _want to! Kouga-kun, I thought wolves mated for life and respected their chosen partners. Are you really going to force me into this? Don't make me hate you, it's not too late to change your mind and walk away…" she said with a steadier voice, forgetting modesty as she assumed a stance more suitable for fighting. She was no match for his speed, but she could form barriers adequately enough and whether he was in or out of it, try her damnedest to zap him to his senses.

His eager eyes travelled for a moment across her chest appreciating her naked, glistening flesh, and she could clearly see him torn between animalistic carnality and wavering reason.

'_He's going to do it, he's really going to do it!' _she thought in trepidation, as she saw him shakily lifting a trembling, clawed hand as if reaching for her from afar. A venereal, bestial howl vibrated from inside his bared chest, fighting to be released and his feet shook lightly as he prepared to pounce on his chosen prey.

Her world became deathly silent, her senses screamed with potent tension, awaiting in anguish an attack that never came…

Instead of leaping forward, the rapacious wolf found himself being lifted from the ground, held from his neck in a smothering, unrelenting poisonous hold, straining wildly for air in violent spasms.

Kagome wasn't aware if seconds, minutes or hours had passed, while she stood there rigidly, her moist skin shivering from shock and awe, when she felt a solid, lean arm encircling protectively her upper torso. She recognized this unyielding, virile arm, she had felt it before; she knew _him_!

"Miko," a deep, rumbling voice called for her, awakening her from the self induced haze, as his cool breath teasingly caressed her damp, ebony bangs. She remembered this silky, baritone voice, she had heard it before; she knew _him!_

Achingly slow, she raised unfocused, cerulean orbs to meet steely, golden eyes. She recalled these hypnotic, beckoning eyes, she had been lost in their bottomless depths before; she knew _him._

"Make a decree," he commanded mercilessly, his cruel words penetrating the stagnant time, close, so close she could almost taste them upon her parted, quivering lips.

She instinctively understood what he was requesting. The pained moans, echoing over the darkness of the night, captivated her, demanded to be answered. Could she really do it? His hands, yes, his lethal hands would give the blow, but she would have given the order. No, no, she couldn't…

"Please, let him go…" she whispered hoarsely, averting her eyes, as she couldn't bear to resist the call of his faintly concealed rage any longer, and the warmth of his embrace abandoned her, leaving her freezing at once.

An agonizing howl and the unmistakable, crude sound of bones breaking disturbed the eerie silence, forcing her to wince at the mortal suffering, urging her to shut her eyes as if it would lessen the punishment, but she couldn't.

That elegant hand that had delicately held her, that deadly hand was causing this…_for her._ Her tortured gaze found them; she would not look away, she was not allowed to.

The gentle wind carried the bitter taste of poison and the metallic scent of blood, coating her, drenching her in them. Still, she stared transfixed, as he delivered torment…. _for her._

The harrowing echoes stayed with her, carved in her memory long after they ceased, long after that stained arm embraced her again, long after she was pressed against a chiseled, warm chest.

"Sesshoumaru…" she sighed in a shuddering breath, molding her slight form against him in an attempt to borrow from his essence, share his strength, overcome her frailty.

"The wolf prince is gone, miko. He will not attempt as such again," his deep, resonant voice awoke her from the nightmare.

"Thank you," she murmured softly, reluctant to voice more, for she would have to remember again.

"Hn. This one was close by," he reiterated in a lighter tone, and Kagome recalled him giving her the exact same answer but a few hours ago. A small smile fought to form on the corners of her lips at his attempt to bring her back from that horrible reality. He really had a twisted, dark sense of humor no sane person would appreciate…except for her.

It was then that she took notice of the highly compromising position they were in, from which she had no means to extricate herself without wanting to die of embarrassment.

He was seated with his back reclining on a tree near the hot spring, his armor was discarded a few feet away and she was…nested in his arms as mother nature had made her. Mortified, she locked her shell shocked stare with his fairly undaunted one, trying to decipher his current thoughts without much success. He seemed content…

"Um, Sesshoumaru, I-I…" she began muttering still searching for a way to approach the matter. His strong hold loosened, as his eyelashes lowered, never ceasing eye contact with her to shut completely as he finally let her go.

'_Is he…? Am I supposed to move now? Should I even get up?' _she wondered frantically, fearing she misunderstood his gestures.

Testing her assumption by slowly releasing the death grip she had on his kimono, she steadily crawled away towards her clothes, not trusting herself not to collapse if she opted to stand and walk. He made no movement save for the slight ruffling of his sleeves as the delicate breeze rushed by him. Dressing as fast as she could, she gathered with shaky hands her bathing supplies and sat perfectly still, gazing at his unchanging presence, making no sound to alert him of her decency. If even for a second more, she wished to behold this rare sight before her. Alas, it was not meant to last longer than a few seconds, as she soon found her self reflected in alluring pools of pure gold.

Afraid to break the tranquil atmosphere, she held her breath waiting for him to make the first move. Languidly, he stood up with astounding grace, and proceeded to fasten his spiked armor with practiced ease.

He walked almost ethereally, bathed in the silvery moonshine, approaching her seated form until he stood so close to her, she had to strain her neck looking up at him.

"Rin has asked for you again," he merely commented in that bewitching, low voice of his, dismissing entirely what had transpired but a few moments ago.

"She is welcome to visit me whenever she wishes," she replied breathless, unable to tear her eyes from his enthralling gaze. Acknowledging her response with an imperceptible nod, he turned elegantly to walk away.

"Sesshoumaru," she called after him, and he stopped curving his head to the side, gracing her with his shadowed profile, "you are welcome, too."

**This was a bit shorter than usual, but it was a hard chapter to write. I don't hate Kouga per se, but I dislike him greatly. See if you can spot a difference there :D**

**Hope you liked it :) **


	7. Sixth Encounter

**Thank you again for all the support and wonderful reviews! I'm finally done with the revision of all chapters thanks to my amazing Beta, 'Beloved Stranger', so now I can finally focus on the next one! Thank you for your patience :)**

**A/N: Two things : Firstly, there is a time inconsistency here. Ignore it; if you can't, think that they had travelled for two days on foot and really, the first day Kagome had mostly slept through the whole time. In this chapter, she reached the well and returned to the camp in a matter of hours, because she rode on Kirara. I hope this helps a little. Secondly, the answer to the last chapter's pop quiz is at the ending notes. Enjoy :)**

Sixth Encounter

She had walked back to camp relying purely on Inuyasha's familiar blazing youki flaring steadily into the night, feeling almost weightless. Her mind was truly not processing anything, as if it was blissfully blank.

"Oi, wench, what the hell took you so long? Sango came back ages ago!" Inuyasha's brusque tone cut into her blurred consciousness.

"Inuyasha, I want to go home…" she uttered in a pleading whisper.

"What? Are you crazy, wench? In a day or two, we'll finally reach that holy mountain and you want to go back? There's no way in hell I'm letting you go now!" he yelled, crossing his arms, standing his ground.

"Please…" she begged him, looking at him straight in the eyes with a beseeching expression.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Did something happen?" he asked in a softer tone, when he saw how frail and defeated she looked.

"I-I just need to talk to my mother. It's personal," she confessed in a slight murmur.

"Why can't you talk to Sango like usual? Or me! You said you'd talk with me if something happened. What's the matter? You're making me worry, woman!" he bit out fidgeting nervously, having no clue how to approach the shaken female.

"Kagome-chan, you can take Kirara," the slayer offered gently, squeezing the miko's shoulder reassuringly.

"Thank you, Sango-chan. I-I promise we'll talk when I get back," she replied, hugging her friend as she took the small fire cat from her friend's arms.

"Fine, but if you're not here by tomorrow morning, I'll drag you back whether you want to or not!" the hanyou shouted without any anger coating his words. Something was terribly wrong with the priestess and his gut feeling was telling him to let it go this time.

"I'll try and return soon, Inuyasha. Sango-chan, take care of Shippou-chan while I'm gone, please," she said as she put down Kirara, who immediately transformed to her full demonic size.

"Are you sure you do not wish to wake him and say goodbye, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked from behind with a worried expression.

"Yeah, just let him sleep. I'll return before he even realizes I'm gone," she tried to joke as she mounted the fire cat, but even to her own ears, her strained voice sounded alien.

"My dear Sango, did something happen at the hot spring to Kagome-sama?" the monk asked perplexed an equally worried Sango.

"No, we talked, made some jokes, then I decided to come back before her. I figured she wished to stay a little longer, so I gave her some privacy. She was fine when I left, I swear. I don't know what could have gone wrong," the taijiya replied anxious and scared that something bad might have happened to her friend because she left early.

"Do not fret so much, Sango. Whatever happened was not your fault. I'm sure Kagome-sama will come back soon looking fine," Miroku said, trying to calm the highly distressed woman, approaching slowly, and pulling her unresisting body into his arms.

"If you try something now, monk, I swear, I'll-" the slayer began, but he silenced her tirade, by shushing her softly as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Keh, the wench will be fine! She's much too stubborn to let anything get her down for long," the dog hanyou exclaimed abruptly, making them turn their eyes at him in shock.

"What? It's true! I'm not an idiot not to notice these things. She has survived all kinds off crazy stuff; she'll get through whatever the hell happened now," he bit out, offended by their disbelieving stares.

* * *

"Thank you, Kirara. Will you wait for me?" she asked gently to the neko youkai, while stroking her fur lovingly, as the fire cat purred softly, nodding once.

Jumping down, she closed her eyes, letting the brilliant glow take her home.

"Mama, I'm home," she called taking off her shoes, as she entered the house.

"Kagome, is that you, dear? Back so soon?" her mother asked confused at the sight of her daughter there.

Seeing her mother's face, the miko broke into a run, almost knocking over the older woman trying to hug her tightly.

"Kagome? Kagome, what's wrong, dear?" her mother asked a bit more strongly, when she felt her daughter hugging her like there was no tomorrow.

"M-mama, I need to talk to you. S-something terrible happened..." she muttered, still buried in her mother's embrace.

"Come on, dear. Sit here while I make us some tea, okay? Then we'll talk," her mother said gently, guiding her daughter towards the kitchen table, pulling a chair for her to sit down.

Kagome complied easily, as she felt being led through the rooms, calming down when she recognized the familiar blue tiles of their kitchen floor. The sweet aroma of her mother's favorite jasmine tea woke her up from the temporary numbness she felt.

"Here, dear, take a few sips; then tell me what happened," her mother urged her softly, putting a hot cup of tea in front of her, sitting in the chair besides hers.

"A man tried to force himself on me…" she confessed bluntly shaking, not wanting to believe the truth of her own words. She felt her mother stiffen instantly, and raised her eyes to regard her closely.

"He didn't touch me, I swear, he didn't touch me!" she said more strongly, seeing her mother's petrified look, and the older woman visibly relaxed.

"Who, dear? Who tried to…to hurt you in that way?" she asked with a soft expression that belied her steely tone. She had never seen her mother look so…. so cold before, even though she had spoken in the same kind tone she always remembered.

"Kouga-kun," she whispered almost inaudibly, afraid that if she yelled his name, he would appear before her, trying to continue what he had started.

"How did this happen, dear? I thought Kouga-kun was your friend. If I remember correctly, he is that wolf youkai, who always fights with Inuyasha over you," her mother asked confused.

"Yes, that's him. He always claimed I was his woman no matter how many times I refused him. I thought he was cute in all his childish denial, but…but, I would have never imagined he could do something like this," she admitted in a haunted voice, still finding it hard to believe.

"It's alright, Kagome. Take your time, you don't have to tell me all the details," her mother coaxed her, stroking her hair softly.

"He came while I was bathing and…and tried to…t-" she exclaimed hysterically, but was unable to finish the thought, forgetting all her previous meekness at the memory of his aggressive behavior and demanding tone.

"He started spouting some nonsense about how he was finally free and had the blessings of their elders to take me as a mate now that his former betrothed had decided to mate another," she continued hurriedly, trying to say all of it as fast as she could, before more unwanted memories resurfaced.

"I tried to reason with him, I even threatened and pleaded with him not to do it, but he was already too far gone to stop! If _he _hadn't appeared when he did, I loathe to even imagine what could have happened!" she confessed burying her head in her hands, willing the images to go away.

"_He?_ Who came, dear? Who saved you? Inuyasha?" her mother inquired with a stricken expression at her child's revelations.

"Sesshoumaru," she uttered his name almost reverently.

"Inuyasha's older brother?" the older woman asked incredulously.

"Yes…yes, he came for me, mama. _He came for me!" _she repeated desperately, clutching her mother's forearms, willing her to understand.

"What did he do, Kagome?" she asked with a stony expression, that the miko had trouble deciphering.

"He stopped Kouga-kun before he attacked me, then h-he _hurt _him, mama!" Kagome revealed with a shocked face, as the wolf's rugged screams, the raw sound of bones breaking and the acidic smell of flesh being burned infiltrated her thoughts.

"Good," was all her mother said in a flat tone as if she could share her daughter's thoughts and witness the carnage there.

"That was not the first time," the miko whispered then, averting her eyes.

"This has happened before?" the older woman exclaimed panicked. This time her eyes reflected some of the rage that was carefully hidden beneath the calm façade.

"No! I meant that this wasn't the first time that he has saved me, not that…" the miko explained half heartedly, unwilling to voice again what she had nearly suffered.

"I see. Well, I don't care who he is, whoever saves my daughter deserves my gratitude. Make sure to pass this on to him next time you see him, Kagome," her mother stated firmly, nodding at her curtly with unwavering conviction.

"I will, if I…_when _I meet him again," she replied with determination, borrowing some of her mother's strong spirit.

"Come on, dear. It's very late and you've been through enough for today. Get some rest, we'll talk again in the morning, okay?" the elder woman prompted her, standing up to clean the table, as if nothing had happened. Kagome really admired her mother at that moment. It must have taken a lot of strength for the woman to hide her true feelings and show that kind of reaction at such news, only to spare her child of farther distress.

"Thank you, mama. Goodnight," she murmured, hugging her mother from behind. She went upstairs to her room, pretending not to notice how her mother had trembled slightly in her embrace.

* * *

Kagome awoke much sooner than she would have expected, not that she could get much sleep either, though. Her dreams were plagued with images of clawed hands reaching for her, hungry eyes stalking her and an overwhelming feeling of hopelessness strangling her. Then, there was a shimmer of silver, a dazzle of gold and an all-consuming warmth engulfing her. The echo of a name was ringing thunderously in her ears, as if she had been calling out for him in her dreams.

_'Sesshoumaru…'_

The sky was hazy dark when she stood up, walking lethargically to her window, gazing at the luminescent crescent moon, so much alike the one gracing his forehead. He had other markings as well, adoring his high cheekbones regally, accentuating those mysterious eyes of his, circling elegantly his pale wrist. Perhaps there were more…

"Beautiful," she whispered awed, entranced by the elusive crescent moon, hidden behind seductive dark shadows. How very fitting indeed…

"The moon becomes you, Sesshoumaru," she breathed, tearing her eyes away as if it pained her to look upon its seductive incandescence any longer.

She found her mother looking outside the kitchen's window at the same alluring visage she had been staring at a few moments ago. She was wearing the same clothes as last night, and there was something painfully fragile in her posture, as if she would shatter to thousands of pieces if she dared move.

"Mama," Kagome called for her, breaking the elder woman's concentration, as she turned to regard her with glazed eyes.

"Kagome, you're up early," she commented smiling softly. The breakable image she had caught was erased instantly, replaced by her usual reassuring aura.

"I couldn't sleep well," Kagome admitted, not bothering to voice the same question to her. It was obvious her mother hadn't rested at all.

"I can imagine; it's perfectly understandable, dear. Would you like some hot chocolate? I find myself craving that delicious taste, even though at my age I should be more mindful of its less than welcome side effects," she said, motioning at her thighs pointedly as she laughed warmly at her daughter.

"I would love a cup of your special hot chocolate, mama, and you look great! I bet many men's heads turn around when you walk down the street even now," she replied jestingly, deciding to copy her mother's example of ignoring the elephant in the room for now. She really didn't think either of them were ready to dig up the memory of her assault again so soon.

"Oh, I don't know about that, I never pay any attention," her mother said jovially, laughing as well, serving them the hot drink.

"Maybe you should," Kagome winked at her playfully.

"Enough about me, I've had my fair share of flirting around, it's your time now," she joked good-naturedly.

"I think there's something seriously wrong with me in that department, mama. I seem to always fall for the unattainable and unavailable," she murmured half seriously half jokingly.

"Your heart will start beating fast again for someone else, Kagome. You're a beautiful and smart girl, soon you'll have many suitors vying for your attention," her mother remarked in a kind tone, "or perhaps there's someone already on your mind?" she added with a half grin.

"There is someone I have been thinking a lot about lately, but I thought it was mostly because of recent events and Sango's never ending teasing," the miko admitted with a skeptical face.

"Hm, you used past tense, dear. Does that mean that there might be something more than those reasons for him occupying your thoughts?" the elder woman surmised looking at her curiously.

"Honestly, I don't know, mama. I mean, we were never really close, quite the opposite actually," she revealed chuckling, "so maybe it's because he's allowing me to see a side of him I never knew existed before."

"People are complicated beings, Kagome. There's always more than meets the eye. You just have to spend some time together to discover all the wonderful traits and quirks of another's personality. Some of them you'll like, some you'll be amused at, some you'll be annoyed at, some you'll fall in love with; and if the more you learn of that person, the more you become attached, then perhaps there's something there that it's worth taking a chance at," her mother said with a sweet expression.

"I understand what you mean, mama. I think I'll take my time and enjoy his company for now," Kagome agreed with a small smile.

"Don't forget to pass along my gratitude to him for saving you, when you next meet him," her mother added winking at her.

"H-how did you know I was referring to _him?_" the miko asked flabbergasted.

"It's not that hard to guess, dear. I'm your mother after all. I would be doing an awful job, if I couldn't even do that," the older woman joked with a sad smile.

"You're the most wonderful mother anyone can have and don't let anyone convince you otherwise!" the miko exclaimed, hugging the woman.

"I should be going before Inuyasha makes true of his threat and comes here, waking up everyone," she commented, rushing upstairs to take a shower and change her clothes.

"Stay safe, Kagome, and come back to me soon," her mother prayed after her daughter had already left the house.

* * *

"I'm sorry I made you wait the whole night, Kirara," Kagome apologized rubbing the fire cat's ears affectionately to which she just purred lightly.

"Well, at least Inuyasha isn't here for one of his usual rude welcomes. Let's go back, Kirara, before he appears and makes me eat my words," she remarked, mounting the cat youkai, who immediately took to the skies.

"Kagome-chan!" exclaimed a very worried voice, as she saw her two companions approaching from the sky, waving frantically.

"Sango-chan, I'm sorry if I made you feel uneasy. I'm back and feeling much better now," Kagome confessed, dismounting to embrace her anxiously waiting friend.

"It's alright, if everything has been resolved. I'm just glad to see you looking so lively again. You scared me to death with your odd behavior last night," the slayer commented exhaling a relieved breath.

"Where is everyone, Sango-chan?" the miko asked confused, when she saw that the taijiya was alone in their camp.

"Inuyasha was kind of restless, so he took off in the early hours. He probably went to blow some steam off, hunting or something. Shippou-chan was worried, when he woke up and you weren't here, so Miroku took him for a walk to calm him down," the taijiya explained calmly.

"My poor kit, I keep making him worry a lot these days. What's wrong with me?" the miko said depressed that she had caused this, even if it wasn't her fault entirely this time.

"He'll be fine, Kagome-chan. I'm sure the monk will find a suitable excuse for your absence," Sango offered, not wanting to see that expression on her friend's face.

"Do you, uh, want to talk? I, um, I'll understand if you don't want to, though. Whatever happened was partly my fault for just leaving you there alone. I'm such an idiot! I'm truly sorry, Kagome-chan. I promise it won't happen again. From now on I'll be-" the slayer ranted, but Kagome stopped her by hugging her close.

"It's alright, Sango-chan. It wasn't your fault, you did nothing wrong…really there's nothing to forgive," the miko whispered gently in her ear, as the tension finally started to leave her friend's shoulders.

"Come on, I brought my mama's special chocolate mix. I'll fix us some and we'll talk, before the men return. My mama complained of this being a disaster for a woman's thighs, but I figure you need it right now, so I'll take my chances," she laughed merrily, as the other woman finally cracked a smile.

* * *

"HE DID WHAT!?" Sango exclaimed in full rage mode as she got up, ready to go search the whole world if need be to beat up the wolf, when she heard what happened.

"Sango-chan, please sit down and let me finish!" Kagome pleaded, trying to restrain an already marching slayer.

"Fine, finish the story, but as soon as it's over, I'm going for the kill!" she promised with vengeance shinning brightly in her eyes.

"There is no need for that, Sango-chan, someone already took care of it. I don't think we'll be seeing Kouga-kun anytime soon. He looked half dead last time I checked," the miko explained calmly as the taijiya shot her with a questioning glance.

"Someone?" she asked frowning, fishing for details.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome divulged softly, watching the anger being replaced by shock on the slayer's face.

"Finally, some good news! Knowing the daiyoukai, that bastard wolf got what he deserved in abundance!" Sango hissed suddenly with a vicious satisfaction coating her words, startling the miko with her abrupt change.

"You can say that again…I think he paid him back for Rin-chan as well. You know, he…uh, he allowed me to decide if Kouga-kun would live or die. If I had said yes, I think he would have brutally murdered him without pause or remorse," Kagome guessed, looking at her friend for confirmation.

"I bet he would have! The only thing that kept that abominable creature alive is your bleeding heart, Kagome-chan. If he had asked me, I would have even helped him slaughter that sick bastard!" the taijiya supplied with evident fury.

"Sango-chan, please let it go…you don't have to avenge me or anything! Sesshoumaru did enough already on that account. Besides, I would much rather talk about what happened afterwards rather than before or during," the miko confessed, offering Sango some more chocolate, hoping to placate her.

"You mean there's _more_?" Sango screeched with a look of utter surprise.

"Yeah, um, I told my mother roughly some things and she helped me greatly, but I couldn't tell her all the details. It would be too embarrassing," she admitted as the slayer's eyes narrowed in renewed interest.

"Kagome-chan, you told your mother you were nearly raped! What could possibly be more difficult than that to say?" Sango inquired, completely baffled by her odd reaction.

"Um, the fact that I spent at least a few minutes or maybe more, naked in the arms of my rescuer, practically plastered against him?" the miko said quickly in one breath, making Sango choke on the drink she was sipping.

"Sango-chan, are you alright?" Kagome shouted, rubbing the back of the still coughing woman.

"Y-yeah, I-I'll live, forget about me! Did you just say that you cuddled naked with the supreme ruler of the West!?" the taijiya sputtered, dumbfounded by the revelation.

"We didn't exactly cuddle…It was more like him embracing me in a protective, warm cocoon, while I was shivering in shock and amazement; that is until I regained my wits to finally realized what was going on around me," she confessed bright crimson, as the feel of his unyielding, toned chest under her trembling fingertips resurfaced in her mind.

"Hm, that was…awfully nice of him to do," Sango said with a speculating look.

"Sango-chan, I think I'm screwed…and not in the way you would make a lewd comment about usually in another conversation," the miko stated, holding her head between her hands, sighing deeply.

"You like him, don't you? And I promise I will refrain from making any such comment…for now," the slayer surmised, winking at her with a lop sided grin.

"Yeah, I think I do; or at least I'm beginning to like him. I'm not sure what kind of like that is exactly, but I-I'm willing to try and find out. I'm really good at getting myself involved in these impossible situations, aren't I?" Kagome confessed with a tired smile.

"You do have a knack for that alright! But, I think in this case, you should take the chance to figure out what exactly this is between you and the daiyoukai. You never know, maybe something great will come out of this," Sango replied encouragingly.

"Or maybe I'll make a fool out of myself again chasing behind a shadow of a dream," the miko shot back with a defeated expression.

"He's not Inuyasha, Kagome-chan. He may not be the most forthcoming person when it comes to sensitive matters such as feelings, but he's not someone who wouldn't make it crystal clear, if he thought your attentions were unwelcome. Besides, you just said it yourself; you don't know what you're feeling right now, just that something is drawing you to him. You'll cross that bridge when it comes and I'll be there to help you this time, alright?" Sango said softly but in a firm tone, squeezing her shoulder in support.

"Thank you, Sango-chan. If it weren't for you and my mama, I would have been declared clinically insane by now," she jested with a dry laugh.

"Well, I think that applies to all of use here, so don't take it too hard," the slayer shot back with mirth.

"True," Kagome agreed, appreciating her friend's attempt to lighten the mood.

"Soooo, since we're talking about important stuff now, I hope you didn't forget to bring me the next book," Sango stated more than asked feigning a stern look.

"Oh, you smut addicted minx, don't tell me you finished that already!?" Kagome exclaimed with mock surprise.

"No, but I'm really close. I figure I'll finish it in a day or two, if things stay normal and no one attacks us again. Of course, if the attack comes from a desirable source, then I would not mind it so much," she admitted, wiggling her eyebrows at the wide eyed miko suggestively.

"I do hope you're referring to yourself and that devious monk. I've had my fill of attacks for now, so forgive me if I'm not that interested," Kagome shot back in a light tone, not in the mood for the slayer's incessant teasing.

"Oh, I didn't mean it that way, I'm sorry, Kagome-chan. I forgot, how could I be such an idiot?" the slayer immediately regretted her words, losing her jovial expression.

"It's alright, Sango-chan, I was too harsh in the way I worded that as well. I meant that I've had enough excitement to last me for a long a time during these past days," Kagome corrected herself promptly, not wanting to see that crestfallen expression on her friend's face anymore.

"What excitement, wench?" a gruff voice interrupted their conversation, as the red clad hanyou appeared from some bushes.

"Inuyasha, were you hiding there, spying on us?" the miko asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Keh, as if I'd do that, wench! All you ever talk about is nasty stuff like feelings or stuff that stink like your soaps!" he yelled offended, taking a seat on the ground beside them.

"Inuyasha, just because you don't like them, doesn't mean they smell bad! Besides, I've brought some unscented soap for you to use, but you still refuse to take a bath more than once a week! You don't have a right to accuse _me _of being nasty!" she replied angry and they soon got caught into one of their usual spats.

That's how the monk and the fox kit found them, when they returned after a few minutes to the camp.

"See, Shippo, nothing is wrong. Kagome-sama had just forgotten her scented oils and went back for them," Miroku explained to the kit, making his clouded expression disappear immediately.

* * *

They had travelled in peace for a few hours after the eventful morning, which had ended with the hanyou's face planted on the ground repeatedly, when two panting figures appeared on their path swaying from exhaustion.

"N-nee-san! We finally found you," the two wolves exclaimed simultaneously. Kagome visibly flinched at their sudden appearance.

"What the hell do you want, you mangy wolves?" Inuyasha shouted with his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"K-Kouga! He's been badly injured, we don't know who did it and he's in no condition to talk! Please, nee-san, come heal him," Ginta pleaded with big, watery eyes.

"No, we've made enough detours as it is! If that stinking wolf is injured, take him back to your cave and let your healers do their job!" the dog hanyou insisted with a menacing glare and the miko could not be more grateful for his refusal this time.

"Nee-san, please! You understand, right? He needs your help!" Hakkaku begged her in turn.

"I-I'm sorry guys, but Inuyasha is right. We can't afford to lose much time anymore," she muttered ashamed for her cowardice.

"I am?" Inuyasha exclaimed dumbfounded as he looked at her with wide eyes.

"Yes, Inuyasha, you do have your moments," Sango supplied in flat tone rolling her eyes.

"W-well, you heard her, idiots. Get lost!" he blurted at them, still confused, but a little smug.

"Nee-san!" they both pleaded again with pitiful expressions.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha's suggestion is good for once. Take him back and have your healers cure him. He's not in any position to fight anymore, after all," Kagome reiterated the hanyou's words as she started walking again, trying her best to ignore her guilty conscience.

"If I see you again, I'll not hold back!" Inuyasha growled at them, chasing the wolves away.

"Yo, Kagome, why didn't you go help the wimpy wolf? And don't give me that crap you spouted about not having time. You sure as hell took your time, leaving yesterday to get those stinking soaps of yours!" he demanded suspiciously when they left.

"What's your problem now, Inuyasha? If I went to help, you would have thrown a huge fit! However, I'm not going to, so you don't have a reason to complain," she replied, not even looking at him, but moving forward.

"Do you think I'm an idiot, wench?" he shouted, walking faster to reach her, but stopped as four pairs of eyes suddenly focused on him, wearing identical condescending looks.

"Oi, why are ya all looking at me like that?" he asked frowning. Then his face contorted with anger, when he realized the reason.

"Well, I'm not an idiot! I know something's going on here for a while now. I caught the scents on you last night, Kagome! I figured you would talk to me sooner or later, since you claim to be my _friend_, so I waited for you. But, don't think I'm gonna wait for ever! If you don't wanna help the bastard, then he must have done something nasty to you! You help anyone, even risking your own safety for them, wench!" he yelled enraged and hurt by her dismissal.

"Inuyasha, you _are _my friend, but some things are best not told! I'm fine now and that's all that should matter, right? Why do you have to push so much all the time? Can't you trust me? I would have come to you, if I wished for your help, this I swear!" she tried to explain calmly, but ended up shouting anyway.

"So, that's it? You'll come, when you need me and ignore me, when you don't?" he shot back with a sneer, refusing to heed her words.

"NO! Why can't you understand? I don't want to burden you with anymore problems, if I can handle them myself. You're already worried about Kikyou and have to be alert for Naraku's minions every step of the way! I'm doing this for you, baka!" she exploded running ahead, uncaring of the yells from behind telling her to stop or come back and the stunned, unmoving hanyou watching her shocked.

"Miroku, I'll go look for Kagome-chan with Shippou-chan. You, uh, just make camp and wait for us here," the slayer told the monk, taking the nearly crying fox kit by the hand in search of his surrogate mother.

"Go, I'll try and talk with the stubborn fellow, sulking over there," he agreed, walking towards the hunched figure kicking some pebbles a few feet away.

"Inuyasha, you said you smelled someone on Kagome-sama last night. Was it Kouga?" Miroku asked with a curious look as he reached the hanyou.

"Yeah, but it wasn't just that. The scent was weird, more potent and musky. I can't be sure what exactly it means because the smell was faint. He must have not had close contact with her or…" Inuyasha stopped mid sentence with a puzzled look.

"Or?" Miroku prompted him seeing as the hanyou was lost in thought.

"That asshole's smell on her was so overpowering it nearly drowned out all other scents. What worried me more was _her_ scent though; extreme fear and uneasiness," the dog hanyou confessed in utter confusion.

"I'm guessing by 'asshole' you mean Sesshoumaru?" the monk asked thoughtful.

"Yeah, that asshole! He keeps sniffing around her a lot lately and, no matter what she swears, it can't be good!" he exclaimed peeved.

"Let's just focus on Kagome-sama's behavior for now. We can talk about your unfounded suspicions later, okay?" Miroku suggested, intrigued by the hanyou's observations.

"Fine, but they are NOT unfounded! Besides, you don't get to play superior. Sango didn't tell you anything either and you damn well know they talked!" Inuyasha conceded, pouting like a ten year old.

"Unlike you, Inuyasha, I know when I'm welcome in a conversation and when I'm not," the monk argued indignantly.

"Yeah, tell that to your hands, pervert! They don't seem to know," the hanyou snorted loudly.

"Ah, they have a will of their own, it's not in my power to stop them," Miroku replied humming lightly.

"Gimme a break, monk! Sell that bullshit to the women and be serious here for a moment!" Inuyasha exclaimed shaking his head.

"To think the day would come, when _you _would suggest that _I _should act rationally…it is a day when strange events occur indeed! Nothing you say from now on should surprise me," the houshi mused, sighing in a theatric pose.

"Alright, that's it! Shut up and let me do the talking; or else I'm done with you!" the hanyou warned him exasperated.

"By all means, please continue, my dear friend," Miroku said in a slightly mocking tone.

"I could be wrong, but she also faintly smelled of blood and that bastard's poison. It was not on her, but it was like clinging to her skin or something," Inuyasha continued with a puzzled look, dismissing the monk's wry tone.

"Blood? Poison? You mean to tell me that your brother could have injured or possibly even killed someone whilst in Kagome-sama's presence? That would most certainly explain her fear and shock; though, now I'm curious to know what would have caused the daiyoukai's attack and more importantly who was the recipient of it…" Miroku mused aloud, rubbing his chin in deep thought.

"Well, it could be anyone. That damn bastard doesn't need much provocation to start a fight. Hell, even I can rile him up pretty easily," the dog hanyou shared in a nonchalant manner.

"Putting aside the animosity between you two, I do not think he has done anything to guarantee such distrust, Inuyasha. Perhaps, you are feeling threatened by the attention your elder brother receives from Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked the dog hanyou, raising an eyebrow.

"W-what? Where the hell did that come from, monk? Me being jealous of him? He's the one spouting all that nonsense about how Tetsusaiga should have been his and all that! If anyone is jealous here, that's him!" Inuyasha bellowed offended at the houshi's insinuation.

"Yes, at the beginning that might have been correct to assume; however, it is not a valid point anymore. He hasn't attacked you seriously in at least two years now," Miroku stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Keh, whatever…" the dog hanyou replied obviously uncomfortable with the matter.

"Well, in any case, we can't do anything else but assume, until the women return; and you know what they say about that, right?" the monk offered lightly.

"What?" Inuyasha asked a little curious.

"Forgive my language, but Kagome-sama called it and I quote, 'when you assume you make an ass out of me and you'. Now, I don't know about you, but I would rather fondle that body part than be referred to as such," the monk said smiling slyly at the thought of his beloved's said part.

"_You _should wear these damn beads on _your_ neck! The women are in more danger of you attacking them than me!" Inuyasha exclaimed with an appalled expression.

* * *

Kagome had ran ahead without a destination or even watching where she was going until she came at an abrupt stop, panting heavily. She was surrounded by trees, obstructing the sky, creating a rather eerie atmosphere all around.

"Great move, genius! You are asking to be attacked with this behavior…and I called Inuyasha an idiot!" she exclaimed angry at her carelessness.

"Maybe I should just do the smart thing and forget anything concerning Sesshoumaru once and for all. Inuyasha would be appeased for once and I wouldn't be in this mess anymore. Like I need additional troubles… chasing after a pretty damn elusive hanyou, constantly being attacked for the Shikon fragments and now mending a broken heart should have been enough already! But, nooooo, I had to go and tangle myself in another complicated situation," she murmured exasperated as she kept walking, hoping to find her way back soon.

"What am I expecting from him anyway? I really don't understand him…he keeps saving me, yet he always makes it sound as if nothing happened. What if it's just that and I've completely misjudged his supposed interest in me? Like I'm known to have done in the past with another member of his family?" she wondered, feeling depressed at the mere thought.

"Kagome-chan!" she heard a woman's frantic voice calling for her, bringing her out of her dark musings.

"Sango-chan, Shippou-chan!" she shouted relieved at the sight of the slayer and the fox kit rushing towards her.

"Finally, we caught up with you thanks to Shippou-chan's nose!" Sango exclaimed with equal relief as the kit jumped from her shoulder to Kagome's arms.

"Kagome, are you alright? Don't take that idiot's words seriously! We all know you didn't want to worry us, that's why you didn't tell us what happened. I won't ask anymore, so please don't go anywhere without us again!" the fox kit pleaded with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry, Shippou-chan. It was stupid of me to leave like that. I should have gotten used to it by now, but he always seems to find a way to get under my skin," she confessed with regret, stroking his auburn curls gently.

"You don't have to apologize, Kagome-chan. Just, please, next time don't leave like that. It's not safe in these woods," Sango admonished her in a soft voice.

"Come on, let's go back. I'm done throwing a tantrum like a petulant child," the miko started walking back, only to be immediately corrected by the fox kit.

"It's, uh, that way, Kagome," he said giggling at her horrible sense of direction.

"Right…I knew that!" the priestess replied embarrassed, causing all of them to burst out in laughter.

"About time you got back, wench! Let's get moving, we're wasting daylight," Inuyasha complained as he saw the trio return and Kagome felt thankful for him not pursuing the matter farther. Inuyasha had really changed from his childish ways no matter how much it didn't show on the outside.

"Yeap, let's go!" she chimed in a forced cheery voice that no one dared to comment as they continued their journey quietly.

* * *

"Inuyasha, maybe someone in that village knows something about these mysterious ruffians Myouga-jiichan mentioned. We should stop and ask some questions just in case…" Kagome suggested as they neared the first village they had seen besides Jinenji-san's since they began their journey to the northeast.

"Keh, fine," the dog hanyou agreed, approaching two men working on a rice field with the rest of his companions following closely behind him.

"You wish to know of the band of Seven?" the first villager, a middle aged man asked curiously.

"That's what they're called?" Sango asked unfamiliar with the term he used to describe them.

"If you are talking about those rumors of seven specters roaming around and causing trouble around here, then yes, that's what there were called in the past," the other male provided nodding his head in agreement.

"In the past?" Kagome questioned them perplexed.

"Yes, they were a band of seven mercenaries, hired for their impressive skill in battle. It was said that each of them could kill a hundred opponents easily on his own. They were murdered after the lord who hired them, believed they were extremely dangerous and could not be controlled. The village built a grave for them, but recently it was cracked open. We fear that their spirits have escaped and returned to take their revenge against their murderers," the village man explained with a haunted expression.

"It's best to continue your journey and be gone from here as fast as you can. No one is safe around these parts anymore," the other man warned them and both returned to their work.

* * *

_The next morning_

"Sango-chan!" Kagome screamed at the sight of her injured friend, rushing to her side.

"I'm alright, Kagome-chan. It's just a scratch," the slayer replied, although, it was quite obvious she was in great pain.

The clang of metal could be heard near them as Inuyasha was fiercely engaged in battle with the first member of the revived mercenaries' band they had chanced upon, an effeminate male named Jakotsu. A cloud of smoke abruptly filled the air around them and the sound of swords clashing ceased.

"Inuyasha, you better go before that pretty face of yours is ruined!" Jakotsu called jumping out of the smoke cloud, running away fast to get away from the poison.

"Wait, you bastard! We're not finished here!" the dog hanyou yelled covering his sensitive nose with his sleeve.

"Inuyasha! Sango-chan is injured and Kirara doesn't look well in this poison fog," Kagome shouted in order to be heard over the hanyou's loud curses as she held one of the taijiya's masks over the lower half of her face.

"Keh, fine! Go find some cover! I'll chase after that weirdo!" he yelled back as he leaped forward in search of his escaping opponent.

"My dear Sango, can you move?" Miroku asked with a worried voice, as he helped the slayer to her feet.

"Yes, it's just a scratch, don't make such a big fuss over a small injury like that," Sango shot back, cradling her arm.

"There's a hut over there! Let's go inside and treat Sango-chan's wounds," the miko pointed at a hut a few feet away as she scooped up the mewling nekomata.

As it turned out the wound was more serious than Sango had tried to convince them it wasn't. Kirara, also, was in a bad condition. Miroku was trying to clean the wound that kept bleeding, while Kagome looked for some pills to prevent infection.

"I saw a well on our way here. I'll go fetch some water to clean the gash and to help Sango-chan swallow the pills," the miko volunteered as the monk nodded in gratitude.

"I'll come with you, Kagome," Shippou said, following after her hurriedly.

As they neared the old well, Kagome noticed an old woman passed out on the ground and ran towards her alarmed.

"Obaachan, are you alright?" she asked shaking the woman lightly, when she received no response.

"Kagome, I don't think she's breathing," the kit remarked scared. Abruptly poisonous fumes filled the air.

"Shippou-chan, run!" the miko urged the kit and stood, looking straight ahead as she felt the presence of a Shikon shard.

"But, Kagome…what about you?" the fox kit whined.

"I'll be fine! Just go find Inuyasha and tell him there's another enemy here. Sango-chan can't fight in her condition and Miroku-san can't absorb any poison in his Kazaana," Kagome explained quickly, motioning for Shippou to leave.

"I-I'll be back soon!" Shippou shouted as he conjured his flying pony, leaving in search of the dog hanyou.

"My, my, I came for the Shikon shards and I caught myself a beautiful woman as well," a high pitched, nauseating voice came from inside the poisonous cloud.

"W-who are you?" Kagome asked weakly, as the poisoned entered her system and began to paralyze her body.

"One of the Band of Seven, Mukotsu is my name and I have a thing for pretty girls like you," he replied, stepping out of the smoke to reveal his short, chubby figure, as Kagome finally succumbed to the poison and collapsed on the ground, unable to move.

"Don't worry, my dear. You won't lose consciousness; it's not that kind of drug. You'll be able to feel everything, you'll just be unable to move," the sickening voice explained as a rough hand stroked her cheek, making Kagome feel sick to her stomach, when she saw his lust filled gaze.

_'No, not again! I can't handle a second time!' _she thought in complete panic as his intentions were plain visible in his lewd eyes, when she felt herself being dragged away.

She was thrown roughly on the floor of another hut, trying to get her bearings through her clouded vision.

"Don't worry, my dear. No one will bother us here; I've put multiple poison traps all around the hut. It won't affect me in the least, since my body is immune to poison, but it'll keep away anyone who tries to interfere," he divulged, removing his mask to reveal a hideous, egg shaped face.

"Yes, I have been shunned by females thanks to this face many times before, but you can't reject me in that state now, can you?" he commented gazing at her form with obvious desire.

_'Get way from me you disgusting man!' _the miko screamed again and again in her mind, but the words refused to pass through her lips. She couldn't even whisper her objection anymore.

_'The shard! I must find the Shikon shard!' _she thought searching his figure through half lidded eyes anxiously as he mounted her fallen form. He squeezed her thighs forcefully, making her feel sick to her stomach.

_'There!' _she thought victoriously, as she noticed the faint glow of the shard on his short, thick neck. Ignoring his wandering hands determined, she tried to move her useless limbs in vain.

_'Please, please, please, just a little, just a little bit more,' _she prayed desperately. She froze, inhaling sharply when she felt his fat fingers caressing the insides of her thighs and his hot breath scorching her neck.

She screamed, she thrashed, she kicked violently only for her body to refuse to display any of these actions physically. Not even tears could form in her eyes; she was completely unresponsive, even as her mind raged in panic, fear and disgust. A name formed in her paralyzed lips, unable to come forward, trapped in their confines.

_'Sesshoumaru…'_

Cold sweat covered her body and she thought she was drenched in the liquid, only to realize that it held a more metallic scent and it was actually crimson. Focusing really hard, she caught a glimpse of silver and white, claws clenching and unclenching dangerously and her vision dimmed as she passed out.

* * *

She awoke screaming, thrashing wildly, reaching for whatever weapon she could find in vain. A steady, strong pressure on her chest pushed her down on the soft grass, holding her immobile until she ceased her movement.

"Miko, the poison still remains. Stay still," a velvet smooth voice commanded with authority. She immediately went lax at the familiar sound.

Slowly focusing her hazed gaze, she traced the unyielding, lean arm upwards until she met compelling, golden orbs watching her intently.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered hoarsely not daring to speak louder in fear of breaking the fragile contact.

"Hn."

"Kagome-sama! Listen to Sesshoumaru-sama, if he hadn't called me when he did, it might have been too late. It was a strong paralyzing poison that could have caused you permanent damage. You must lie down and let the last traces of the poison disappear," a strained voice came from somewhere close. She turned to see the old flea youkai, in a similar position as her many times enlarged from his regular size.

"Myouga-jiichan, did you suck out the poison?" she asked dumbly, as the flea tried to turn in order to face her without much success.

"Yes, I did, but it was truly a miracle that you can make a full recovery. The poison had nearly spread throughout your whole body. If Sesshoumaru-sama wasn't so quick in his rescue you would have certainly suffered great damage," Myouga confessed with relief.

"Thank you, Myouga-jiichan," she exhaled in gratitude and turned her attention back to the male still pressing her to the ground quite forcefully.

"You have my thanks as well, Sesshoumaru. I promise I won't try to move anymore. I was simply disoriented when I first awoke and thought I was still trapped in that hellish hut with that molester. You can let go now," she explained softly, conveying with her eyes all that her lips wouldn't say.

_"I prayed you would come."_

_"You came for me again."_

_"I'm glad that you came."_

_"Stay, stay with me, never let go."_

**Unfortunately, there was not a winner in last chapter's little contest. Oh, well, it was only a partial line and one easily missed at that, so it's perfectly understandable. The line was from Season Two, Episode "Tall Tales" : "They probed me…. again and again and again…and again and again and again…, And then one more time". It was the line the college kid said describing his abduction by aliens. My favorite episode ever :D!**

**Although, no one found the correct answer, many thanks to TheMikoShivae, Tina and London for taking a guess^^**

**Hope you liked it:)**


	8. Seventh Encounter

**I'm truly sorry for taking so long to update this story. I suffered from a terrible WB in this fic for a while. But, now I'm back with some excellent ideas! I've also rewritten parts of the previous chapters, but nothing that changes the plot, so feel free to skip rereading the whole story.**

**A huge 'thank you' to my lovely Beta, "Beloved Stranger", for her tremendous assistance. I'm dedicating this chapter to her because I couldn't have overcome my horrible writer's block without her help ^^**

Seventh Encounter

"Kagome-sama, you should stay here and recover. I'll go and inform Inuyasha-sama of your location," the old flea youkai suggested as he finally shrunk back to his regular size.

"Thank you, Myouga-jiichan," Kagome said grateful to the tiny youkai while still lying down, feeling exhausted from her recent ordeal.

After the old flea had left, silence filled the clearing, and Kagome took the chance to study the male standing tall beside her.

"Sesshoumaru, I know this is probably trivial to you, but did you by any chance retrieve the Shikon fragment from that disgusting corpse?" she asked softly in a careful tone.

"Miko, you were almost defiled again and you worry for a cursed jewel? Either your sense of duty is remarkable or you have suffered a head injury," the daiyoukai remarked tilting his head to the side to pin her with a quizzical stare.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Coming from you, I guess this is as close to praise as anyone has ever gotten," she replied dryly, closing her eyes tired.

"A head injury then," he surmised from her wry reply, making her open her eyes abruptly to look at him incredulously.

"I was aware from our previous encounters that you might have a sense of humor, albeit a very dry one, but it never ceases to surprise me every single time you crack a joke," the miko commented with wide eyes.

"Your manner of speech is more peculiar than this one's supposed attempts at humor, miko," he countered smoothly in his usual rich baritone.

"Oh, don't try to wiggle your away out of this. Even a pathetic human woman can understand when she's being made fun of," she shot back mimicking his eyebrow raising signature.

"It was a mere observation, miko. Should this one revert back into silence?" he answered her raising an elegant, arched eyebrow in turn.

"No! I, uh, quite enjoy hearing you talk. I mean you talk on such rare occasions and I like hearing your voice; even if you're insulting me," she explained turning bright crimson, afraid he would make true on his suggestion.

'_God, can you be more lame, Kagome? Seriously, that was the best I could come up with? Now he'll think I'm one of these stalker girls! Damn his sensual, enthralling voice!' _she thought furiously appalled by her growing addiction to him.

He simply regarded her through narrowed eyes for a moment then turned his whole attention to the serene sky.

"You, uh, you don't have to stick around you know. I mean, Inuyasha will be here any moment now, and I'm sure you have better things to do than standing guard for a helpless, stupid miko," she blurted out fidgeting with the hem of her blouse.

"This one is reluctant to leave until your protector arrives. You seem to be prone to attracting unexpected attacks, miko," he answered in a serious tone.

"I think I can survive on my own for a few minutes. Besides, why would you even bother protecting me? Rin-chan is your charge. You should be worrying about her. Where is Rin-chan?" Kagome asked worried about the bubbly little girl. She usually never left her lord's side.

"Rin is safe away from here. This mountain is dangerous for humans as you have already learned, miko. One would be considered foolish to allow his ward to be placed in such danger," he commented with a disapproving glance towards her.

"I may be human, Sesshoumaru, but I am the protector of the Shikon jewel and a grown woman," she shot back feeling a bit insulted.

"This Sesshoumaru is aware of that, miko," the daiyoukai confessed in a low rumbling voice, pinning her with an intense stare that left her speechless.

'_I-is he saying what I think he's saying? This is bad, this is very bad…'_ Kagome wondered flushed, suddenly feeling a tingling, warm sensation in her chest.

"KAGOME!" a loud yell broke through her musings as the familiar crimson clothed hanyou came into sight.

"Inuyasha…" the miko murmured relieved to see him uninjured, but feeling a pang of regret as her much desired time alone with Sesshoumaru had come to an abrupt end.

"What happened, Kagome? Are you alright?" the silver haired hanyou fussed anxiously when he saw her pitiful state.

"I'm a little worse for wear, but nothing I won't get over after a few hours of rest. Did you manage to catch that effeminate guy? He _is _a guy, right?" Kagome replied with a reassuring smile, wisely omitting what exactly had transpired as she didn't wish to worry her friend needlessly.

However, her vague answer evidently had the opposite result as the daiyoukai intervened with a harsh comment, taking it upon himself to inform his half brother of the terrible situation she had gotten herself involved.

"You have no right to question her well being, hanyou. You left your pack unprotected in enemy territory to foolishly pursue an elusive target. Are you truly a son of our great Father? He may have been lacking in other areas; however, he always considered the pack's safety and protection foremost," Sesshoumaru admonished with obvious disapproval coating his seemingly impassive tone.

"Stay out of _my _pack's problems, asshole! You have denied any relation to me countless times before. What gives you the right to interfere now?" the dog eared hanyou accused the stoic inuyoukai angrily.

"Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru was kind enough to offer me help and protection. The least you could do is thank him, not throw insults thoughtlessly," Kagome interrupted their staring contest with righteous indignation burning strongly in the depths of her sapphire gaze.

"He…saved you? That's it! Tell me what happened right NOW!" Inuyasha demanded thoroughly enraged at her cryptic replies.

"Hn. Is it not obvious, hanyou? They are not called the Band of Seven without a reason. While you pursued an enemy, another one of their entourage attacked your pack," the daiyoukai clarified with contempt before Kagome had a chance to explain more smoothly, causing the hanyou to lower his troubled eyes with shame.

"This Sesshoumaru is warning you for the last time, Inuyasha. Act in a manner befitting the _alpha _of your pack or this one will be forced to assume that role for you. No son of Inu no Taishou will disgrace his name in my presence; even a bastard," the regal demon threatened in a deep growl, displeasure leaking through his previously stoic expression.

'_Alpha!? Great, this has turned into a frat paternity contest now…'_ Kagome stifled a laugh at the weird pack mechanics the daiyoukai evoked to chastise his brother.

"It's alright, Sesshoumaru. Look, I'm fine and nothing really happened. It's not Inuyasha's fault I seem to find myself in these precarious situations all the time," the miko laughed nervously, trying to smooth things out as she saw the hanyou hang his head lower in regret.

"It was fortunate this Sesshoumaru arrived in time, miko. Contemplate on what would have happened if this one had not offered assistance," he replied in a softer timbre lacing his rich baritone as he gave her an elegant nod before turning to leave, and Kagome shivered as she recalled chubby, filthy fingers bruising her skin.

"Sesshoumaru!" the hanyou hollered, albeit more subdued now, "I'll pay you back this debt sometime."

"Hn. This one holds no high expectations of you, hanyou. Do not forget this Sesshoumaru's warning; protect your pack. I will not be as lenient next time if you do not adhere to this rule," the daiyoukai replied in his usual dispassionate manner without even turning to acknowledge his brother as he took to the skies gracefully.

"He is right this time…" the hanyou muttered dejectedly as he looked at Kagome with apologetic pleading eyes.

"Your brother overreacted like he's known to do on occasion. Everything has to be so freaking intense where he's concerned, Inuyasha. I know you wouldn't leave me alone to fend for myself if you knew the danger," Kagome tried to comfort him, but the hurt in his citrine eyes intensified after her kind words.

"I'm sorry…I'll never leave you alone while we are on this mountain again," he promised in a stronger voice as he came closer and helped her to his back.

"I let my guard down, baka! It's not your fault this happened. I'll be more alert next time," the priestess returned as she huffed, wincing silently when his rough hands squeezed her abused thighs.

"Keh…I'm telling you, you don't have to, wench! I'll protect you," the dog eared hanyou vowed with utter conviction, trying not to jostle the woman as he made his way back to the others.

They were almost halfway through when Inuyasha noticed the slight trembling of the miko as she clutched his shoulders a little harder than usual. He immediately stopped, worried she might be feigning strength when, in reality, she had been injured badly. Placing her softly on the ground, he kneeled in front of her with an inquiring stare, checking her all over for evident injuries. His amber eyes darkened with fury when he spotted the purplish bruises high on her thighs while she squirmed uncomfortably under his close scrutiny.

"Kagome…I think it's time you told me the truth. What happened to you? What did that jerk save you from?" he asked in an unyielding tone, pinning her with a hard stare.

"I was attacked by a member of the band of seven. I didn't lie, Inuyasha. He was a bit rough on me…that's all," the miko confessed with averted eyes, suppressing tears as he examined her legs intently, reminding her of other hands assaulting her helpless form.

'_Do not think of it, do not think of it, do not think of it…' _she repeated the mantra frantically inside her mind, hoping to erase the vile sensations from resurfacing.

"He was rough while trying to do _what _exactly? These are finger marks on your legs, woman!" Inuyasha exploded feeling his blood boil by the implications her injuries attested.

'_Think of happy thoughts…yes, nice thoughts…like…like...' _she prayed silently with all her might, trying to come up with a distraction.

"You already know the answer to that. Don't make me say it aloud. It's bad enough that it happened…" she whispered still avoiding making eye contact with him.

Then she felt a gentle pressure on her jaw forcing her to turn towards him, and found herself looking at liquid gold orbs, full of emotion; sadness, regret, shame, outrage.

Another pair of deep aureate eyes came to her mind as she stared enthralled; different in shape and depth. Captivating eyes slanted elegantly with long thick eyelashes, black slit pupils encased in dark gold as it lightened spreading around the edges, accentuated with eyelids painted in alluring magenta single stripes. Amongst perfect features etched in a perpetual stoic expression, these eyes alone shone with intensity as they revealed a glimpse of the raging storm or the soothing calm hidden underneath the apathetic exterior.

"-ry…I'm so sorry…" Inuyasha's broken voice sneaked through her musings, and she shook her head, clearing the desirable images of those unreal eyes.

"I don't blame you, Inuyasha. It's okay, it's okay…" she murmured again and again as she stroked his silver mane while he pressed his face in her soft stomach, clutching desperately her waist, seeking her forgiveness.

They remained like that for a short time until his back stopped shaking and he released her with an unreadable expression. She quietly allowed him to carry her again, but this time she noticed the slight tremor in his hands as they pressed far more softly against her thighs.

* * *

_With the Shichinintai_

"Mukotsu is dead? Who killed him?" Bankotsu demanded to know when Kohaku brought the news of his band mate's recent death.

"It was Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshoumaru," the dispassionate boy replied with a blank expression.

"Another hanyou?" Renkotsu inquired curiously, narrowing his eyes at the teenage boy.

"No, a full blooded daiyoukai with tremendous power. It would be wise not to engage him in combat thoughtlessly," the young slayer advised and Renkotsu left, mumbling something about new plans and improvements on Ginkotsu.

"This was not our agreement, boy. Who else are we going up against here? You better tell the whole truth this time," Bankotsu threatened the boy, grabbing the hilt of his great sword, Banryuu as a warning.

"Ne, ne, Kohaku-chan, forget about the brother! Tell me of my cute Inuyasha some more!" Jakotsu interrupted excitedly as Bankotsu scowled slightly then laughed dismissing the boy completely. He would take care of whoever came at them; no need to worry with the added power of the Shikon jewels.

"What do you wish to know, Jakotsu-san?" the taijiya complied, focusing empty eyes at the flamboyant man.

"We~ll, tell me about his love life! Do I have a rival for his heart?" Jakotsu exclaimed with an expectant look upon his face.

"Yes, she is a miko by the name of Kikyou. She also has a vendetta against Naraku for killing her, and has been brought back to life much like you. Her life is not tied to a Shikon jewel, but she might be carrying fragments of it. If you chance upon her, you are to take them from her, but not kill her. Those are Naraku's express orders," Kohaku explained in detail as the mercenary fumed in outrage.

"He loves a woman!? How dare he betray my pure feelings like that? Didn't our swords resonate when we touched tips? I thought we had a connection! Don't worry Kohaku-chan. Naraku will get his shards soon enough because I will personally seek this bitch out!" Jakotsu promised with vehemence as his pretty face distorted in an evil mask.

* * *

_In the abandoned hut_

"Kagome!" a blur of auburn hair and caramel fur rushed towards the miko and the hanyou as they entered the old hut.

"Keep it down, brat! She's injured and we don't want to alert anyone to our presence here," Inuyasha scolded the fox child whose eyes watered at the pitiful sight Kagome presented.

"A-are you alright, Kagome?" Shippou whispered between sniffs, taking the hanyou's advice to heart.

"I'm fine, Shippou-chan. The bad guy didn't hurt me," the miko reassured the distressed kitsune with a gentle smile as Inuyasha placed her beside Sango's reclining form on the soft hay bed.

"I'm glad Inuyasha made it in time, Kagome-chan. When Shippou-chan told us of your ambush by the shichinintai, we wanted to come and help; however, in my condition and with the poison fumes all around, we'd have only been a burden," the slayer commented in an apologetic tone, inching forward to hug her friend in a loose embrace.

"You'd have endangered yourselves needlessly, Sango-chan. As you can see, I wasn't severely injured and Inuyasha came to retrieve me," the priestess replied, secretly agreeing with the monk's logic, knowing for sure it was his idea. Her beloved sister would have fought tooth and nail before Miroku must have convinced her to sit tight and entrust her rescue to Inuyasha, the miko thought smiling warmly at the man. He merely inclined his head towards her in understanding of the silent exchange.

"Keh, you don't have to sugarcoat it, woman. I wasn't the one who saved you…" the hanyou intervened his words coated in self loathing.

"Then who assisted in Kagome-sama's rescue?" Miroku asked curiously with a perplexed expression.

"Sesshoumaru…" the fox child whispered in awe as he delicately sniffed his surrogate mother.

"Yeah, Sesshoumaru appeared out of a sudden and literally extinguished that walking corpse," Kagome confirmed in disgust, ruffling her kit's copper locks.

"Well, in any case, I'm happy you're alright," Sango exhaled a long sigh at the news of the daiyoukai's timely appearance, but graced her friend with a look that promised this would not be the end of the discussion.

'_I'll give you the details later, you curious cat," _Kagome communicated through a pointed stare at the slayer who nodded in agreement.

"What is the plan of action now? Sango and Kagome-sama are injured. Surely, it would be dangerous to move in their fragile condition," Miroku explained their difficult situation in short.

"You'll stay here and guard the women, monk. I'll search the area for possible threats. I'll be back after I make sure no one is spying on us again," Inuyasha ordered with a tone that left no room for rebuttal, and turned to walk outside.

"Be careful!" the miko shouted with worry lacing her voice.

"Keh, just stay put until I get back," the hanyou returned with a snort, leaving the hut.

* * *

_At Mt. Hakurei's foothills_

"Well, well, well…so you are the dead miko? The woman who stole _my_ Inuyasha's heart?" Jakotsu spat with a sickeningly sweet voice as he faced off with the rigid priestess.

"Who are you? You do not seem to be one of Naraku's incarnations," Kikyou guessed correctly, staring at the strange man with cool eyes.

"Would you look at that! She's smart, too. Didn't anyone ever tell you women should act coy instead of smart if they wish to keep a man's interest? Tsk, tsk, tsk…I can't believe Inuyasha would fall for the intellectual type. You must have bewitched him with a spell," Jakotsu accused the stoic woman, licking the sharp blade of his sword while smirking playfully.

"I do not have time for your games. Whoever you are, stand down or I will exterminate you," the miko warned coldly, tightening her grasp on the wooden bow as she slowly notched an arrow and aimed straight at his heart with focused dark orbs.

"Who's playing games here, _Kikyou-chan_? I can tell the holy aura of this mountain weakens you greatly. Don't act tough…I can see right through your bluff!" Jakotsu roared with a maniacal laugh as he charged towards the dead miko in a fluid movement.

Kikyou watched carefully his various feints, slightly repositioning her aim, trying to predict his next move accordingly. She recognized her chance when he suddenly jumped into the air at her left, raising his hand to release an attack with his strange sword. With great precision, the arrow whistled through the air, heading straight at his heart, but was swiftly split in half when he lowered his arm in a fast motion. Kikyou winced when she felt the bite of steel on her right shoulder. The thin blade had slashed through her arrow easily, and continued its course as it ended up embedding at the edge of her right shoulder. With a sadistic grin, he flicked his wrist, summoning the sword back while it sliced through her flesh, deepening the wound and her agony.

"Aw, you didn't think it would be _that _easy, right? I thought you were smart…" he taunted her in a sing song voice when he landed gracefully, and started circling her with a bloodthirsty expression.

"It was that sword you wield. I could barely see it, but it extended and cut through my arrow and shoulder," she concluded calmly, erecting a barrier to give her time to prepare for her next attack since her movement would now be slower due to her severe injury. She could barely hold her bow straight anymore. She only had strength for another shot, so she had to make it count; otherwise, this was the end for her.

"Correct. You get a prize for guessing that! What should I give you? Hm…Ooh, I know! I'll let you borrow my red paste! Your deathly lips look like they could use some color…of course, if they bled, it would be even more beautiful!" he yelled snapping his wrist to extend the snake like sword, which stretched for a distance behind the barrier then curved as it quickly retracted. He then began running towards her tall form, trapping her in an attack from both sides; front and back.

"Fool, you cannot penetrate my barrier," Kikyou remarked with certainty in her strong voice as she aimed another arrow at his chest, but was slightly wavering from the blood loss.

"Hee, we shall see about that, Kikyou-chan," he shot back in a mocking tone with a calculative glint in his dark gaze as he easily dodged the arrow with a sprint to the left, and flipped his wrist in a fast motion.

"Why did you not destr-" the miko tried to ask with a puzzled expression, but she abruptly found herself unable to move, trapped inside a metallic cage comprised of his sword's numerous blades as they cut throughout her whole body viciously, creating small bleeding lacerations and shredding her miko garb to expose her wounded flesh.

"How?" she inquired with slightly wide eyes, staring at the grinning man approaching her leisurely.

"It's not that hard to guess when your barrier would be vulnerable, Kikyou-chan. It's a basic battle tactic. When one is on the attack, the defense loosens and vice versa. You weakened your barrier all on your own for me. I only had to wait for the opportune moment to strike!" he explained with a sardonic smirk as hit the back of her neck, knocking her out.

* * *

_Back at the village_

"This scent…Show yourself, coward! I know you're here!" Inuyasha yelled angrily, drawing his demonic sword which instantly transformed.

"What a cruel greeting. And here I thought you'd be happy to see me; considering you went through the trouble of chasing after me before. Aaaa, boys always treat their crushes like that. I guess that means you must really like me!" Jakotsu giggled blushing as he appeared in front of the hanyou with a slight sway.

"Don't bullshit with me, freak! The only thing I'd like to do to you is send you back to the hole from whence you crawled out! Fucking corpse…I can barely stand your disgusting smell!" the dog eared hanyou spat with disdain etched on his features as he wrinkled his nose.

"Now, now…I don't believe my scent offends you. Quite the contrary, you must loooove this smell. After all, your beloved clay miko should have the same scent as I do; graveyard soil. You are a terrible liar, Inuyasha…" Jakotsu laughed delighted, egging him on.

"Y-you…how do you know about Kikyou? What have you done to her? If you've hurt even a single hair on her head, I swear I'll-" Inuyasha threatened furiously only to stop immediately when he took notice of the familiar hair tie on the human's wrist.

"Aahh, you finally noticed, huh? Guess to whom this little ornament belongs…I'll give you a hint! Obviously it's a woman; though, I can't understand what you see in her...even corpses have more warmth than her. Oops, I forgot! She _is _the walking dead!" Jakotsu erupted in a loud fit of hysterical laughter, holding his stomach as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Where is she!?" The silver haired hanyou finally snapped, releasing a menacing growl that amused the other man further.

"You reaaally want to know? Hm, what should I do? Should I tell you? Oh, alright, I'll tell you on one condition. BE MINE!" the effeminate male exclaimed with passion glazed eyes as he rushed towards the hanyou, raising his long sword with a battle cry in a straight forward attack that caught the hanyou by surprise.

"What's your trick now, bastard? I know you are a long range fighter," Inuyasha asked confused as he parried the attack with a powerful block that shook through him, and he nearly lost his balance.

"Aww, you _have_ been watching me fight…I do prefer long range combat, but isn't this more _intimate_? You are definitely worth the risk of a few cuts here and there. Hm…now that I think of it, cutting you up and close makes it all the more worth it!" Jakotsu licked his upper crimson lip suggestively while he began a fast barrage of slashes, forcing the hanyou to defend as he reluctantly took a few steps back.

"You're crazy! Fucking asshole, tell me where Kikyou is! I'm done playing games with you!" Inuyasha roared enraged, pushing the human back violently with a sudden burst of force, as he put some distance between them, and raised Tetsusaiga to release a Wind Scar.

"Kaze no Kizu!" he yelled as he swung his sword fast, delivering the wind attack, and a bright yellow glow covered the field. Long gashes marred the charred ground in the aftermath of his attack and he panted slightly, trying to regain his battle posture.

"Shame, you were so close! I do love seeing you swing your big sword around; though, if only you weren't so impatient…" a loud voice caused him to look up with an alarmed expression, realizing a bit too late the implications of opting for such a large scale attack. It left him completely open should it fail, which is exactly what had happened now.

Jakotsu swiftly lowered his gleaming blade in a precise strike, slashing deeply across the hanyou's chest as he landed on his knee in front of Inuyasha's feet elegantly, reveling in the rain of blood gushing out of the large wound, and coating his face. He tilted his head back, parting his lips to let his tongue get soaked at the sweet metallic taste of his prey's lifeblood.

"Mmm…you taste so divine, Inuyasha…" he murmured breathlessly with an insane glint in the depths of his darkened gaze as he dragged his tongue over his lips, licking the remaining crimson liquid.

"B-bastard...w-where is K-Kikyou?" Inuyasha sputtered, experiencing difficulty breathing while blood clogged his throat, thin rivulets leaking from the corners of his mouth as he gagged and coughed harshly. The slash must have reached his lungs, causing severe internal wounds.

"You're still spewing such nonsense? Look at yourself! You're half dead yet all you can think of is _Kikyou! _I'll kill that bitch right now and make you see there's no one better than me!" Jakotsu hissed furiously, all signs of joy erased from his previously ecstatic face as he turned, walking towards a large bush with measured steps.

Inuyasha surrendered to his knees, not able to support his body weight on his unsteady feet anymore as he watched helplessly Jakotsu dragging an unconscious, bloodied Kikyou towards him.

"W-what have you d-done to her?" the silver haired hanyou croaked in a hoarse whisper upon witnessing her listless form getting mauled through the dirt.

"Oh, nothing much. Just roughed her up a little bit since she was being uncooperative," the devilish human replied as he kicked Kikyou in her ribcage hard, and the sound of bones breaking echoed brutally, sending her sprawling right into the hanyou's open arms.

"K-Kikyou…" Inuyasha murmured softly, cradling her broken body as he caressed her ashen cheek gently, but she neither moved nor acknowledged his touch in any way. Tetsusaiga slipped from his loose hold as he shook her lightly, trying desperately to elicit a response from her rigid form.

Vermillion started to bleed through his hazy amber orbs as an ear splitting roar echoed in his ears at the sight of her abused state. Jagged stripes appeared on his cheeks as a gust of wind enveloped him, causing his silver strands to flail wildly all around his battered form. Faint smoke sizzled from his deep wound while it began regenerating slowly, filling his exhausted body with newfound strength. His vision blurred, erasing anything from his optic field but his gaping opponent as all reason disappeared within his mind. Placing the limp miko on the blood soaked ground in a rare gentle manner while ruled by his inner beast, he snarled in outrage at the man who was responsible for wounding her.

"I-Inuyasha…is that you? I thought you were only a hanyou, darling. Why did you keep this lovely secret from me? Mmm…your feral side is turning me on more…Come at me!" Jakotsu provoked in a sultry, hoarse voice while the hanyou, who was completely ruled by his demon instincts now, charged wildly at the beckoning mortal.

Jakotsu flicked his wrist in a fluid movement, stretching his sword far to attack the hanyou from the flank, deciding to keep his distance for the time being until he ascertained how strong his opponent had become. Inuyasha's enhanced senses quickly caught the sneak attack, and he jumped high forward, avoiding the dangerous blade as he was propelled right before Jakotsu in a low crouch. Releasing a guttural growl, he swiped his claws at the shocked human's neck, who had no time to react or call his sword back as he sliced at the tender skin, tearing at the human's windpipe viciously. Jakotsu's eyes widened in surprise as he swayed unsteadily on his feet.

"I..nu..ya..sha…" he gasped weakly as he started to fall back whilst disintegrating into misty dust.

A couple of Naraku's poison insects appeared suddenly, hovering above the pile of ashes that used to be the fallen member of the shichinintai. Inuyasha snarled furiously as he vaguely recognized the cursed insects even through his bloody haze. They quickly flew away from the feral hanyou, carrying the gleaming shikon fragment back to their master.

Inuyasha started to follow the Saimyoushou, relying heavily on instincts, but was held back by a strange resonance deep in his blood, calling for his dormant human side to awaken. His heart skipped a beat, and he turned looking around frantically for the source of this strong pull. As if by an invisible force, his feet began moving involuntarily towards the fallen miko's form, beckoning him to come closer. When he reached her side, his pulse accelerated as his heart beat increased, threatening to burst from his chest. Reluctantly, his hand tremblingly reached lower and lower until his fingers touched the familiar metal of his father's fang. The pull intensified, forcing him to clutch the hilt strongly as the red tint started to recede from his vision and he shook his head, trying to clear the bloodlust that had possessed him. Then his red rimmed golden orbs focused on the injured miko, and a grief laden scream escaped his throat.

"Kikyou! Kikyou! Open your eyes…please!" he pleaded now in complete control of his instincts as he rocked her blood soaked form back and forth while shimmering tears fell from his eyes. She couldn't have died again. No, this couldn't happen now.

"K-Kagome…" he whispered then suddenly as the thought of the young miko broke through his pain. Maybe she could help his former love like she had done countless times before.

"Hang on, Kikyou. I'll get you help. You will not leave me again, woman! Just hang on…" he commanded hoarsely as he pushed his battered body to the limits, carrying the unconscious miko in his arms while heading back to the hut.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the hut_

"Aaah, two lovely ladies laid on the soft hay for my delight; indeed a sight for sore eyes…If only I was not burdened with keeping vigilance and could join you…" Miroku exhaled a long sigh while he gazed longingly towards the scowling women.

"If you don't stop with your delusional fantasies, I will grant your wish, monk! You will not be getting up for a long time either…" Sango hissed through gritted teeth, wincing slightly when she jolted her injured side.

"Sango-chan, don't move around too much! Your wound has barely started healing. We don't want it to start bleeding again," Kagome admonished, as she fussed over the pouting slayer, while Miroku looked repentant for having caused pain to his beloved inadvertently. Kirara mewled weakly, nuzzling the slayer's side affectionately.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, Kirara. The poison must still be causing you pain," Sango petted the tiny youkai.

Abruptly, the ground began shaking slightly, causing everyone to look around in alarm.

"What is this? An earthquake?" Kagome wondered with a perplexed expression, but before she had a chance to ascertain her guess, a metallic claw broke through the hut's thin wall, heading straight towards her. The steely appendage circled her waist, biting painfully into her sides as she was dragged violently outside while it retracted quickly.

"Kagome!" Shippou screamed frightened as he ran frantically after his surrogate mother.

"I will rescue Kagome-sama, my dear Sango. Please stay here where you will be safe. We must not increase the number of hostages," Miroku stated seriously, appealing to the taijiya's battle sense pleadingly as he, too, followed after the panicked kit, clenching his staff tightly.

His indigo gaze widened when he caught sight of his opponent. It was a strange mix of human and metal with various artillery equipped on his large body. The 'human' laughed evilly while shaking the miko up and down without care for her injuries, bashing in satisfaction for his feat.

"Hehehe…I've got the Shikon Miko! The shards are now mine!" he exclaimed gleefully, while Kagome moaned in agony when the claws ripped her delicate skin, thin trails of blood seeping through her clothes to drip down her legs.

"Release Kagome-sama immediately, fiend!" the houshi demanded in a strong voice as he slowly unwrapped the beads, which sealed his wind tunnel. However, he faltered slightly when he spotted the familiar poison insects surrounding the metal giant, ready to pounce at the first sign of his Kazaana. Shippou saw the monk's hesitation as well, and became more worried now.

"M-Miroku?" he questioned, his small frame shaking in fear, torn between the desire to help the miko, but not wanting to be in the way.

"It will be alright, Shippou. Inuyasha will return shortly. We will simply have to hold on until he comes," the houshi smiled reassuringly at the fox child, who gained a sliver of confidence in turn.

"Let me down, you metal junk!" Kagome screeched, flailing around helplessly, and trying to blast the damn thing with some reiki balls in hopes of blinding him, but kept missing as he shook her around like a rugged puppet.

"I am Ginkotsu of the Band of Seven," the bizarre creature revealed, unperturbed by the priestess's weak attempts to get free.

"Do you have lead in your brain as well? We figured that out ages ago!" Kagome taunted him in a desperate attempt to anger the corpse, hoping he would release his hold on her if she riled him up enough.

"Shut up, woman!" Ginkotsu yelled offended, smashing her to the ground forcefully. Kagome hit her head hard, causing a wave of dizziness to overcome her as she fought to stay conscious.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango shouted as she appeared at the hut's entrance, leaning heavily on her hiraikotsu for balance.

"Sango! I told you to stay inside!" Miroku chastised her while running to her side with a worried expression on his handsome features.

"My friend is in danger, monk! I will not stand by idly and watch her get injured again if I can help it! Kirara is in no position to assist, but I'll help in any way I can!" the slayer countered stubbornly, and the monk sighed, recognizing there was no way to convince her to stand down willingly.

"Very well. Promise me you will not act reckless and attack thoughtlessly though," the houshi pleaded with the slayer as he pinned her with a beseeching look.

"The same applies for you, too," Sango conceded with a sweet smile, steeling herself as she wielded her giant boomerang and prepared to attack.

Before she was given a chance to perform her attack though, a hissing sound came from Ginkotsu, and her eyes widened as she watched in horror a barrage of razor-edged disks flying towards their direction.

"Disperse!" Miroku yelled, pushing the slayer out of the way as he dove to the ground while Shippou ran amok right and left, trying to avoid the deadly objects.

"What in the name of all that is holy _is _that thing!?" Sango asked appalled, crawling on the ground towards the monk a few feet away, waiting for Ginkotsu's ammunition to end.

"I am not sure, but I do not wish to be a sitting target. We need to move around, give him more targets to aim at and confuse him. I will act as the decoy since my Kazaana is not usable in this fight and try to distract him. Attack him from a blind spot when you see an opening," Miroku hastily explained their fighting plan, pinning the slayer with an intense, blazing stare which stole her breath away.

"Don't hesitate. Take your chance even if it will get me involved as well," the houshi ordered heatedly in an unwavering voice before crashing his lips against hers in a brief, scorching kiss.

"You damn monk! You better survive to receive your just punishment for this or I'll hunt you even to the afterlife!" Sango yelled after him astonished, gluing her chocolate eyes at his advancing form as she tried to compose herself after his bold move.

"Kagome-sama, can you keep throwing reiki orbs at him?" Miroku shouted while dodging an oncoming razor disk to the left with a quick jump.

"You can count on it! I'll do you one better, too!" Kagome replied in deep focus while forcing pure blinding energy to surround her form, creating a brilliant glow that swallowed them both.

"What have you done, woman!?" Ginkotsu accused enraged at the miko, blinking wildly as his retinas were nearly destroyed by the intense sudden light.

"This is a fight, moron! Did you expect me to take it easy and sip some tea or something?" Kagome snorted, wincing in pain as her sides protested from the excruciating pain, but she still managed to raise her leg and a deliver a kick to his face, taking him by surprise. He took a step back disoriented from the unexpected attack still trying to regain his foggy sight.

"Very good, Kagome-sama," the houshi commended her quick thinking under the grave circumstances, twisting his long staff expertly while he sprinted forward and landed a mighty hit on the claw that held the miko prisoner, succeeding in moving it away from Ginkotsu's body.

"Now, Sango!" he urged the taijiya to commence her offense, now that the miko was not in danger of getting tangled up in the attack.

"I'm way ahead of you!" the taijiya hollered, already having thrown the huge boomerang with precision towards her target as she collapsed to her knees, panting from overexertion.

The weapon found its target, landing an excellent hit on the back of his neck, and forced Ginkotsu to fall forward, dragging the miko with him to the ground as it was flung a few feet away, losing aptitude to crash loudly on the dirt.

The mercenary lay unmoving on the ground while Kagome struggled to get free in vain until Miroku came to help.

"You were magnificent, Kagome-sama," he commented smiling widely as he tried to disentangle her from the claw.

"Save your compliments, monk. I saw what you did earlier," Kagome laughed breathlessly, starting to shiver uncontrollably from the blood loss now that the adrenaline receded, and she felt each wound hurting magnified by tenfold.

"This will be tricky. I'm afraid the tips of the claws are embedded too deep. We need to try a different approach," Miroku mused aloud, gracing the miko with a sympathetic glance as it was obvious this was going to hurt her more.

"Do what you have to." Kagome steeled herself for the oncoming agonizing pain, nodding her agreement for the houshi to proceed.

"KAGOME!" a loud voice interrupted their conversation as the red clad hanyou barged right in while carrying Kikyou protectively in his arms.

"Inuyasha! What happened to you!?" the miko exclaimed with shock filled eyes when she caught sight of his bloodied, haggard appearance.

"Forget about me, woman! Damn, where the hell did all these enemies come from?" the hanyou cursed furiously as he disappeared inside the hut momentarily to place Kikyou upon the hay bed before running back towards his pack mates.

"Was that Kikyou-sama?" Miroku asked aghast, forgetting the miko's serious predicament for a second as Inuyasha came closer to inspect the wounded woman carefully.

"Yeah, that freak we met earlier attacked me and tried to use her as a hostage, but I already took care of him. It seems the same thing happened here. Fucking hell! Kagome, hang on a bit more. I'll get you out now," the silver haired hanyou replied as he raised his clawed hand in an attempt to smash the metal obstruction and free the trapped woman.

Before he had the chance to perform his strike though, the cyborg twitched then spun around in the ground forcing them back in a cloud of dust, while Kagome cried out in pain when the claws sunk deeper into her flesh. Ginkotsu leapt back laughing hoarsely as he twisted his metallic arm, crushing Kagome to the ground again with more force now, rendering her unconscious.

"There! Now you can't use that nasty trick again, wench!" he roared in triumph while laughing maniacally.

"You fucking corpse! KAGOME!" Inuyasha hollered with a mix of wrath and worry on his tired face while Sango cried out when she saw her friend going limp and Miroku rushed to her side, trying to restrain her.

"You will pay for this, bastard!" the hanyou yelled, charging towards the dead man in a desperate attack, fighting to keep his sword raised for a strong blow. Unfortunately, his previous battle had exhausted his demonic reserves and the injuries he had suffered had not yet healed, throbbing painfully throughout his whole body. He lacked the energy to perform one of his more powerful attacks like Kaze no Kizu even if he wanted to. He would have to rely on speed and agility for now until he recuperated and try his damnedest to avoid additional injuries.

Ginkotsu, despite his enormous size, easily sidestepped the advancing hanyou who lost his balance abruptly, the heavy sword weighing him down, and crushed to the ground panting heavily. Miroku watched the fight intently with a calculative gaze, but he could not see a way out of this. They were doomed to fail and be defeated at this rate.

"Houshi-sama…" Sango whispered brokenly, clutching his robe's sleeve as her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Take Shippou and leave, my dear Sango. If Inuyasha falls, I'll try to stall him until you have reached a safe distance. If we emerge victorious, we will seek you out immediately," the monk commanded in a no nonsense tone as he motioned for the crying kit to transform and carry the slayer away.

"No! I will not leave you or Kagome-chan to die here!" the taijiya protested weakly with wide eyes, shaking her head in a firm refusal.

"I am not giving you a choice, my love," Miroku whispered against her soft lips, distracting her briefly as he knocked her out with a quick blow to her stomach, and she fell over into his strong arms.

"Shippou, take her and go now!" he then ordered the fox child who nodded reluctantly, and transformed to his pink globe as the monk placed Sango on top of him gently.

"Be safe…" he prayed with all his heart as he pressed a soft kiss on the slayer's forehead and the kitsune took off quickly.

* * *

"Where am I supposed to go now? Kagome! Inuyasha!" the little kit cried between sniffs, floating through the air slowly, careful not to drop the sleeping woman he carried.

"I-I have to be strong! I will protect Sango and wait for the others. They will win for sure!" Shippou mumbled to himself, trying to find a safe place to land and hide for the time being.

Abruptly, a glimpse of silver caught his attention below, causing him to narrow his eyes at what he was seeing. He let out a loud squeal, heading straight towards the familiar elegant figure on the ground with renewed hope.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama!" he exclaimed frantically, opting to use the honorific title in respect. Chances were the daiyoukai would not appreciate an informal greeting, and the kit wasn't about to ruin this rare opportunity by being rude to the inuyoukai.

"Pup," Sesshoumaru addressed the distressed kitsune as he hovered before him, bouncing up and down slightly, tired from his heavy burden.

"Y-You have to help us! Please, a strange man attacked us! Everyone is injured and can't fight! K-Kagome is hurt, too…please!" Shippou begged with watery round eyes, appealing to his sense of honor. Now that he was aware of the situation, he would surely help them, right? Kagome had said he was not heartless…

The youkai lord was silent for a miniscule moment, his face taking on a rigidly frozen expression, and Shippou despaired, thinking he might refuse to offer assistance.

"Revert to your original form, pup," the daiyoukai ordered in a deep, commanding tone and Shippou obliged immediately. Then he gently hoisted the unconscious slayer over his shoulder, careful of the spikes in his armor as he motioned for the kit to grab onto his luxurious pelt, leaving no room for discussion.

"Tell this Sesshoumaru of your enemy, pup," the daiyoukai requested in a softer voice to the shaking fox child as he soared through the sky gracefully, heading towards the direction Shippou pointed at.

"He said he is one of the Band of Seven. He has all these strange metal parts built on his body. He really didn't look much human…He has a claw and he…he grabbed Kagome with that. Sango and Inuyasha are seriously injured and Miroku can't use his Kazaana because of the poison insects. He sent me away to hide with Sango. W-will you really help us?" Shippou explained in a trembling voice, sniffing slightly as he fought to hold onto the pelt while the daiyoukai sped through the air.

"Fool of a brother…" Sesshoumaru bit out with irritation leaking through his stoic expression, as he dismissed the kit entirely after he learned the severity of the situation at hand.

"Kagome!" the kit exclaimed terrified when he spotted the familiar old hut below, watching in horror the miko's limp form.

Sesshoumaru landed inaudibly beside the shocked monk, surrendering Sango to his welcome embrace as the human male regained his composure, and thanked the regal inuyoukai with a deep bow of his head. Shippou, also, jumped down, latching himself onto Miroku's arm while fixing his emerald eyes on his surrogate mother.

"S-Sesshoumaru…" Inuyasha panted, staring incredulously at his older brother's tall figure as he coughed up blood, and collapsed to the ground.

"Hanyou. I will _converse_ with you later," the daiyoukai replied in a chillingly cold voice, focusing harsh golden orbs towards the mechanic creature a few feet away.

"Ghesh…You must be that Sesshoumaru demon Kohaku told us about. You don't look much to me…" Ginkotsu taunted the elegant inuyoukai as he laughed in his face.

"Silence, vile specter," Sesshoumaru demanded in a sovereign tone, narrowing his amber gaze at the dangling female, trapped within the cyborg's grabbing claw.

Ginkotsu snorted as he shot several arrow tipped wires towards the daiyoukai, aiming to trap him in an inescapable clutch while injuring him as well. Sesshoumaru merely flicked his clawed hand as a vibrant light green energy whip appeared, shredding the metal wires with ease. He leveled the arrogant mercenary with a mocking glare, silently asking if this was all he could do after his pompous words.

"Don't think this is over!" Ginkotsu yelled enraged now, as he repositioned the cannon attached to his left shoulder, and pulled the cord on his chest activating it. A large object was shot directly at the inuyoukai, who hadn't moved an inch from his original position or batted an eyelash at the human's pitiful attacks. Suddenly, the object released a large number of missiles that landed all around Sesshoumaru in strategic places. A huge explosion erupted a few seconds later, bathing the scenery in grey smoke, and Ginkotsu grinned in victory. However, his smile faltered when a crimson tornado shook the ground, clearing all traces of the foggy smoke, and revealing an unscathed Sesshoumaru surrounded by demonic energy.

"Y-You…What are you? Just die!" Ginkotsu shrieked, firing his canon again only, this time, a single explosive cannonball was shot towards the youkai.

"This one will deliver death at your request," Sesshoumaru simply replied while he drew Tokijin, slashing the cannonball in two halves as it exploded in a deafening sound behind him, and charged at an impossible speed towards the metal man. He severed the claw, holding the miko prisoner deftly in a clean cut, and swiftly decapitated the surprised human. Before Ginkotsu's head touched the ground, his face etched in a mask of horror, Sesshoumaru had already sheathed Tokijin, and freed the miko from her shackle. He gently secured her over his knee, his strong arm embracing her shoulders tightly as she lay limp and unmoving bathed in crimson blood.

Ginkotsu's giant body clattered to the ground beside his severed head, slowly disintegrating into pale ashes. The Saimiyoushou rushed forward to claim the Shikon fragment, but Sesshoumaru released a powerful youki blast, exterminating the pests, leaving no trace of their existence.

"K-Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered hoarsely, drawing his elder bother's attention as he fought to stand upright.

"This Sesshoumaru warned you once already, hanyou. Protect your pack. Yet you dared defy _my _command. This happened due to your inadequacies as this one predicted. What have you to say in your defense, Inuyasha? Depending on your answer this one might be convinced to show mercy," Sesshoumaru addressed the battered hanyou in a fiery glare full of contempt and disdain.

"I-It was my fault…I left to patrol…I swear I didn't know they were going to be attacked! I did it to protect them!" Inuyasha confessed with shame filled eyes and a rough voice laden with regret.

"Do not assume to fool this Sesshoumaru, hanyou. This one is aware of the dead miko within the hut. You chose to protect her, leaving your pack in the mercy of your enemy. You are to bear the consequences of your actions. This one will allow the miko to choose whom she follows after she awakens," the daiyoukai decreed in an unwavering, deep baritone as all eyes glued on his declaration incredulously.

"W-why would you want to take Kagome as a member of your pack? She is a human; she's nothing to you! She is _mine _to protect!" Inuyasha exclaimed angrily, arguing back with fervor now.

"A duty you have failed to perform countless times. She will be cared for under this one's protection should she wish it," the aristocratic inuyoukai proclaimed, ending the discussion.

**See you in a month :)**


End file.
